Amnésie Bienfaisante
by P'tit Pingouin
Summary: Harry se meurt et Severus lui propose un pacte fou: tout oublier du monde sorcier et de la guerre pour partir avec Drago Malfoy du côté moldu. Amnésique, le jeune homme va se reconstruire avec son ancien ennemi.Mais le passé n'est jamais loin... Slash
1. Garder la tête hors de l'eau

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Résumé:** Quand la guerre fait trop mal, quand le prix à payer est trop lourd, quand le seul moyen de s'en sortir est de tout oublier...

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Prologue:

Du sang.  
Des cris.  
Des larmes.  
De la douleur.  
Du désespoir.  
De la peur.  
Un éclair vert.

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Il ne sursautait même plus après ce genre de visions. Car, Voldemort ou pas, chacune de ses nuits était hantée de rivières de sang et de hurlements. Il s'y était simplement habitué. Car l'homme s'habituait à tout. Sa capacité d'adaptation était sa plus grande force à travers le temps.

Le jeune Harry Potter se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Un coup d'oeil sur sa montre lui apprit qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Il haussa un sourcil. Cinq heures de sommeil ? Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas reposé. Mais il n'était jamais reposé. Depuis trois ans, il lui semblait qu'un minuscule fil l'empêchait de s'effondrer à chaque pas. Il s'était habitué. Comme il s'était habitué à ne manger presque rien, comme il s'était habitué à voir les gens mourir, comme il s'était habitué à les voir souffrir, comme il s'était habitué à tuer.

Il s'était habitué à beaucoup de choses en trois ans.

Harry se leva. Ses chevilles osseuses tremblèrent quelques instants avant de se stabiliser. Il s'avanca vers le bureau de bois en face du lit et regarda les papiers qui y trainaient. Des dates, des lieus, des noms, des tactiques... Tous codés. Au cas où l'ennemi trouverait la base et l'envahirait.

En sortant de la chambre, il surprit son reflet dans le miroir. Sa main resta figée sur la poignée. Harry observa le reflet qui aurait frémir bon nombre de gens : une peau d'un blanc maladif, de longs cheveux noirs embroussaillés, une bouche gercée et des os si saillants... Anorexie. Il était tombé dedans à la mort de Tonks. Lorsqu'il avait vu cette femme, si joyeuse en toutes circonstances, tomber, lorsqu'il avait vu son sourire à jamais figé dans la mort... il ne l'avait pas supporté. Il s'était plongé dans le mutisme pendant deux semaines avant de se reprendre. Mais la nourriture ne l'avait plus attiré. Prendre ses repas était devenu une corvée. Sentir la nourriture glisser dans sa gorge lui donnait la nausée. Aujourd'hui, un repas par jour lui suffisait amplement.

Harry ne regarda pas ses yeux dans le miroir, car il savait ce qu'il y verrait. Deux yeux verts entourés de cernes noires. Deux yeux vides. Deux yeux déja morts. À quoi bon...

Il descendit les escaliers en fer forgé. Il entra dans un dédale de couloirs sans faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Les couloirs étaient enchantés pour  
vous ammener là où vous le vouliez. Ou vers une mort certainne si vous étiez entré sans donner le mot de passe. Il pénétra dans la salle à manger. Une grande cuisine avec une table centrale assez imposante pour que tous puissent s'y asseoir. Seule Mme Weasley était présente quand il se levait vers deux heures du matin. Aujourd'hui, il y avait Sirius et une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Une recrue.

C'était comme ça qu'étaient nommés les combattants. Les sorciers qui se joignaient à leur cause. C'était aussi le niveau qui grouillait d'espions. Parfois expérimentés, parfois de simples sorciers qui espéraient obtenir une récompense auprès de Voldemort en donnant des informations. C'était pour ça qu'on ne disait jamais rien aux recrues. Ils n'étaient prévenus des attaques qu'au tout dernier moment et n'avaient accès qu'à certains endroits de la base. Un choix drastique qui leur avaient pourtant épargné beaucoup d'ennuis. Les recrues étaient nombreuses. Moins d'une trentaine.

Ensuite il y avait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une dizaine. Les anciens. C'était autour d'eux que les tactiques se créaient, que les informations passaient. C'était ceux en qui on avait confiance.

Puis il y avait lui. Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu. Le Survivant. L'élu. Un jeune homme de vingt ans, aimé, adulé, respecté. Un jeune homme torturé. Un jeune homme brisé. Car c'était la première pensée qui venait à l'esprit quand on croisait son regard : un enfant brisé.

-Harry ! Tu te lèves tard ! Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? Je t'ai préparer des biscuits.

Le brun eut un sourire triste aux paroles de Mme Weasley. Elle savait bien qu'il ne mangerait rien avant le déjeuner, ni après d'ailleurs, et pourtant elle s'obstinait à lui faire des gâteaux. Qui devaient être délicieux, vu comme s'empiffrait Sirius.

Sirius, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Remus... Tous des petites lumières qui lui permettaient de s'orienter dans le noir où il était plongé depuis que Voldemort s'était emparé du Ministère et qu'il lui avait ouvertement déclaré la Guerre.

Mais Harry savait que, tôt au tard, ces lueurs ne lui suffiraient plus à garder la tête hors de l'eau. 


	2. Tout oublier

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Résumé:** Quand la guerre fait trop mal, quand le prix à payer est trop lourd, quand le seul moyen de s'en sortir est de tout oublier...

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch.1:

Severus Rogue entra dans un tournoiement de cape dans l'infirmerie de la base.  
Il était désormais le potionniste attitré de l'Ordre. Autant dire que ses facultés étaient surtout requises en potions de soins, qui devaient être toujours plus rapides et puissantes.

Les imbéciles. Comme si améliorer des potions de soins était facile. Ca se voyait que cette bande d'idiot n'avait jamais entendu parler d'effets secondaires et des conséquence sur le corps humain. Le fait de ne plus être espion lui laissait quand même beaucoup plus de temps sur ses recherches.

Le Lord était devenu de plus en plus paranoïaque au fil des ans. Le fait de n'être qu'un esprit livré à lui-même pendant treize ans avait fini par le rendre totalement égocentrique. Ses rêves de grandeur avaient doublé, si c'était possible, et il soupçonnait chaque Mangemort d'être un traître. La position délicate de Severus avait fait de lui l'un des premiers à être puni. C'est tout juste si il avait eu le temps d'activer le portoloin avant de mourir sous les doloris.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentra sur la potion d'Opium. Une potion qui faisait sa fierté. Elle plongeait le patient dans un profond sommeil pendant une dizaine de minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, le breuvage soignait les os brisés, les plaies ouvertes, les hémorragies, et atténuait les empoisonnements. Une potion incroyablement puissante qui devait être utilisée avec la plus grande prudence. Elle n'avait servi que trois fois pour le moment. Une fois pour Albus après un combat contre une vingtaine de mangemorts, et deux fois pour Potter après des face-à-face avec le Lord.

La puissance de ce môme était inversement proportionnelle à son état de santé. Severus aurait aimé dire qu'il lui donnait deux jours avant de s'écrouler... Malheureusement cela faisait un an que cet idiot restait campé sur ses deux jambes, dans un état qui aurait envoyé n'importe qui dans la tombe.

Severus sonda les lieux et soupira intérieurement en constatant qu'ils étaient vides. Trouver cet endroit sans patients blessés ou en danger de mort devenait trop rare. Il s'avança vers les placard et en sortit plusieurs fioles.

Lui et Londubat travaillaient sur une nouvelle potion de soin et ils comptaient baser leurs recherches sur les potions déjà existantes et sur les causes à effets. Qui aurait cru que ce crétin maladroit cachait l'un des plus grands génies en botanique? À contrecœur, Severus dut admettre que le petit Gryffondor craintif avait bien changé. L'explosion de Sainte-Mangouste et la mort de ses parents l'avaient poussé au-delà de ses limites. C'était désormais un guerrier aguerri et sûr de lui. Mais ça, le maître de potions ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde...

Severus s'enfonça rapidement dans les entrailles de la base où se trouvaient le laboratoire de potions. Il alluma rapidement un feu sous le chaudron et sortit les différents ingrédients en attendant Londubat.

Un pan de mur s'écarta silencieusement et laissa apparaître Neville. Le jeune avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et une longue estafilade courait du coin de sa bouche à son oreille droite. Poignard magique et empoisonné. La nouvelle passion de Bellatrix Lestrange. La mangemorte et Neville s'étaient engagés dans un ballet morbide, se vouant une haine féroce et brulante. C'était venu du jour au lendemain. Neville avait fendu le champs de bataille à sa recherche et Bellatrix avait délaissé Hermione pour s'élancer dans un duel. À la fin de la bataille, tout deux avaient eu des comptes à rendre et pourtant Neville n'avait rien dit. C'était finalement devenu quelque chose d'habituel. Lorsque ces deux-là étaient présents sur le même champs de bataille, les autres s'écartaient. Neville, d'habitude si calme et posé, devenait enragé et lançait des sortilèges qui étonnaient Rogue et Bellatrix, d'une folie dangereuse, semblait retrouver toute sa lucidité et était plus vicieuse qu'une harpie. Personne ne savait ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel comportement. Des espions infiltrés chez les mangemorts disaient que le Lord lui-même ne comprenait pas et qu'il punissait sévèrement Bellatrix pour ces écarts. Pourtant elle continuait. Sa haine à l'encontre de l'héritier Londubat avait dépassé son adoration pour Voldemort.

-Vous êtes en retard Londubat!

La voix glaciale de Rogue tira un sourire amusé à Neville.

-Je n'ai qu'une minute de retard.  
-C'est la minute de trop, rétorqua l'homme en noir.

L'ex-Gryffondor haussa les épaules et déposa les différents échantillons de plantes qu'il avait dans les mains sur le plan de travail. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie mais à la recherche.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O**

****Severus poussa un long soupir. La bataille avait été sanglante. Cinq recrues et un membre de l'Ordre étaient morts. Lui et les médicomages de la base avaient enfin fini de soigner la dizaine de blessés qui étaient arrivés en urgence.

Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'était de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil moelleux de ses appartements avec un verre de whisky pur-feu. La rentrée des vacances d'Halloween de Poudlard se ferait dans quatre jours et il avait encore les cours de troisième année à refaire vu que ces idiots avaient tout oubliés.

C'est alors que Severus vit une forme avachie contre le mur d'un des couloirs sombres de la base. Le maître des potions plissa les yeux et soupira en reconnaissant la forme. Potter. Encore et toujours. Quand est-ce que ce crétin comprendrait que l'infirmerie n'est pas là pour le décor.

-Potter ! Siffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux vides vers lui.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites par terre?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort d'analyse au garçon.

-Je vais bien, croassa celui-ci de sa voix éraillée.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que dit votre corps Potter, rétorqua l'homme en lisant le parchemin où des symptômes apparaissaient peu à peu.

_Sous-alimentation  
Déshydratation  
Vertiges  
Nausées  
Manque de sommeil  
Anémie_

__Que de réjouissances...

-Allez Potter! Debout, direction l'infirmerie.  
-Je vais bien, répéta le Survivant-qui-n'-allait-plus-survivre-longtemps-à-ce-rythme-là.  
-Potter, ne vous rendez pas plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Vous n'allez pas bien.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et chuchota :

-Je suis juste fatigué...  
-Dans ma grande indulgence, je vous donne l'autorisation de faire une sieste à l'infirmerie avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais c'est exceptionnel Potter.

Affaibli par ces multiples visions sanglantes, Potter avait fini par développer une dépendance à la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve. Cela faisait un an et huit mois qu'il n'y avait plus touché mais, vu son état... Harry eut un rire faible :

-Je suis fatigué par cette guerre Rogue.  
-Comme tout le monde Potter.

Le brun regarda dans le vide et murmura:

-Non... Certains finissent par trouver le repos.

Severus fronça les sourcils devant un tel comportement. C'est alors qu'il se rappela... Le membre de l'Ordre mort aujourd'hui... Lovegood... Rogue soupira.

-Potter...Vous laissez dépérir ne ramènera pas votre amie.

Harry l'ignora et continua de parler.

-Parfois, j'aimerais juste... Oublier. Oublier cette guerre, oublier ma vie, oublier tout. J'aimerais partir... Partir loin et ne jamais revenir. Choisir ma vie.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Allons bon ! Voilà que le gamin lui faisait une crise existentielle.

-Par Merlin Potter ! Ne jouez pas les martyrs ! Dumbledore n'a jamais cessé de vous maintenir hors de cette guerre le plus longtemps possible ! C'est vous qui foncez tête baissée dans les ennuis en restant sourd aux recommandations qu'on vous fait !

Harry releva soudainement la tête et le fixa avec rage.

-Vous croyez que je choisis tout ça ? Dès ma naissance, on a choisi à ma place ! Dumbledore m'a délibérément placé chez les Dursleys ! Il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de la façon dont je pouvais être traité ! Il n'a jamais cherché à savoir si je connaissais réellement le monde sorcier et lorsque, enfin, je pense que ma vie est entre mes mains, on m'apprends que je suis une sorte de héros national ! On me dit que je dois tuer Voldemort ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne et on me lance dans cette guerre en première ligne ! Hurlat-il.

Severus pinça les lèvres et le regarda avec dédain. Cette expression sembla briser Harry. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur. Il fixa le plafond avec un air rêveur. Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une réplique cinglante mais ce qu'il entendit le figea :

-Vous pensez que mes parents sont fiers de moi ? Ma mère aurait-elle vraiment voulu que je finisse comme ça ? Mon père aurait-il vraiment voulu que j'affronte ça ?

Lily... Severus ferma douloureusement les yeux. La vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Non, bien sûr que non. Lily n'aurait jamais voulu que son fils en soit réduit à cela. Elle s'était sacrifié pour que son fils soit protégé de Voldemort et pourtant... Lily n'aurait jamais acceptée cela.

Severus se maudit d'être toujours aussi sensible au souvenir de la rousse. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir une unique larme dévaler la joue de Potter. Il regarda cette larme laisser un sillon sur sa pommette, arriver au menton, glisser sur la gorge et disparaitre sous le col de la chemise.

_Il devait faire quelque chose. _Il devait faire quelque chose pour honorer la dette qu'il avait envers James Potter et il devait faire quelque chose pour la mémoire de Lily. Il devait faire quelque chose pour leur fils.

Severus eut juste le temps de se traiter de Poufsouffle avant que ses pensées ne se mettent en route. Il cherchait un moyen d'aider ce crétin de Gryffon à s'en sortir. Un moyen pour qu'il échappe à cette pression pour quelques temps. Un moyen pour... qu'il parte... Severus écarquilla les yeux. La fuite de Drago ! Son filleul était censé s'enfuir après son arrangement avec Dumbledore... Potter pouvait faire parti du voyage... _Parfois, j'aimerais juste... Oublier. Oublier cette guerre, oublier ma vie, oublier tout. _

__Oublier... Potter pouvait tout oublier... Il pouvait se refaire une vie... loin... très loin de tout ça. Ce plan était fou. Totalement fou. Et digne d'un Serpentard...

Severus prit une grande inspiration et posa un genou à terre devant ce garçon brisé par la vie.

-Écoutez-moi bien Potter, dit-il d'une voix basse. Écoutez-moi très attentivement. Vous pouvez tout oublier.

Harry se raidit et le regarda d'un air perdu :

-Quoi ?

Severus continua lentement :

-Drago Malefoy a passé un pacte avec Dumbledore. En échange de sa protection, il fuit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en bloquant ses comptes. Le Lord perdra ainsi une de ses sources de revenus... J'ai donc préparé une fuite pour lui dans le monde moldu... Vous pouvez le rejoindre.

-Mais...

-Mais, le coupa Rogue, vous oublierez tout. Un Oubliette, Potter.

Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Ce ne sera que temporaire. Vous et moi n'avons pas le dos assez large pour condamner le monde sorcier. Je vous offre une pause, Potter. Une pause de quelques mois ou quelques années. Et dès que les choses deviennent trop dures, je vous ramène ici.

Severus pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner dans la tête de Potter.

-Je vous préviens Potter. Vous oublierez absolument tout de votre ancienne vie. Vos amis, votre femme, votre statut de sorcier. Je ne serai aucunement responsable si vous tombez amoureux d'une autre femme que Miss Weasley et que vous décidez de fonder une famille... Vous laisserez tout tomber... Suis-je clair.

Harry le regardait toujours d'un air ébahit. Severus se releva calmement et tourna le dos à Potter.

-Je vous attends dans deux jours pour me dire que vous refusez d'abandonner vos amis M. Potter, lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O**

****Severus essuya d'un geste sec la sueur qui coulait de son front. Il travaillait sur quatre chaudrons en même temps et seules trois personnes en Grande-Bretagne étaient capables de réussir cet exploit : lui, Dumbledore et Voldemort. En parlant de ce serpent, la bataille qui faisait rage en ce moment-même au Chemin de Traverse étaient une des plus rudes qu'ils devaient affronter. Des blessés allaient et venaient continuellement à l'infirmerie de la base et il fallait les remettre sur pieds rapidement au mieux, les empêcher de mourir au pire. Poussos amélioré par ses soins, pâte pour les brûlures, potion de Régénération Sanguine et Nettoyant pour les blessures. Sans compter qu'il devait surveiller le chaudron de potion d'Opium qui bouillonnait depuis bientôt une heure. À peine une potion était tirée qu'il fallait la refaire. Et il allait bientôt manquer d'ingrédients... Il fallait prier pour que les combats finissent avant.

"_Cervelle de crapaud cornu, poudre d'ellébore, jus de grenade, tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans le sens inverse, répéter pendant une minute_"

Severus ne cilla pas en entendant le hurlement de douleur d'une femme. Potion pour nettoyer les blessures. Efficace mais douloureuse. C'était le sujet d'une de leurs recherches avec Londubat.

"_Trancher les langues de tatous avec un couteau en argent, yeux de poissons-fumeur, plume de Jobarbille, dards de Billywig, baissez le feu et laissez reposer trois minutes et trente-trois secondes._"

Un halètement familier lui parvint aux oreilles. Il leva brièvement les yeux et vit Londubat en sueur, un couteau profondément plantés dans le ventre. _Imbécile_. Il avait encore "dansé" avec Bellatrix. Il attrapa un bezoard et le lui lança. L'ex-Gryffondor le rattrapa adroitement et l'enfonça dans sa bouche. L'ingrédient atténua le cri qu'il poussa en retirant la lame empoisonnée. Un médicomage fondit sur lui pour le soigner avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre.

"_Oeufs de Doxis, corne d'éruptif, queue de rat, broyer l'armoise et l'incorporer avec le Grapcorne._"

Des exclamations le tirèrent de sa préparation et il vit Dumbledore portant un Harry Potter inconscient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la potion d'Opium.

_Pile à l'heure_.

Il en tira une louchée qu'il versa dans une fiole et la porta aux lèvres bleuies de Potter. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il murmura :

-J'accepte

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il allait devoir prévenir Drago en rentrant.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O**

Le verre de rhum-groseille éclata au sol, répandant son contenu sur le tapis des appartement du maître des potions. Drago Malefoy fixait son parrain avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Tu ruines mon tapis Drago, dit Severus en lançant un Recurvite.  
-Je... Je... On s'en fout de ton tapis ! Explosa le blond. Potter va venir avec moi ? Mais c'est pas un voyage touristique qu'on fait ! C'est une fuite, bordel de merde !  
-Langage Drago. Et surveille le ton avec lequel tu me parles.

L'aristocrate fulminait. Potter l'accompagnait dans sa fuite dans le monde moldu? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette salamandre ?

-Drago, soupira le professeur, ne m'oblige pas à tout répéter. Je vais effacer la mémoire de Potter et il va t'accompagner. C'est clair, non ?

L'héritier Malefoy en resta bouche-bée. Clair ? Mais non ce n'était pas clair enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui poussait son parrain à vouloir aider Potter ? Qu'il l'entraîne pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi pas. Il avait vu Potter à l'œuvre et si sa puissance continuait de croître alors il aurait peut-être une chance contre le Lord. Mais lui effacer la mémoire et le cacher dans le monde moldu...  
Le blond se força à se calmer. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et dit d'une voix froide :

-Severus... Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est : pourquoi ?

L'homme contempla le feu de cheminée un long moment avant de répondre :

-J'ai une dette envers James Potter. Je ne peux pas laisser son idiot de fils dépérir...

Drago haussa un sourcil :

-Une dette de sorcier ?

Severus hocha simplement la tête. L'aristocrate soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Bon... Un Potter amnésique ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Sans compter que si cet interlude pouvait le regonfler pour vaincre le Seigneur Noir... Drago pouvait _tolérer _sa présence à ses côtés. Cela faisait un mois qu'il se cachait du Lord à Poudlard. L'impasse du Tisseur avait été mis à sac dès la fuite de Severus. Durant un mois, Drago s'était préparé à son exil dans le monde moldu. Apprenant leur mode de vie. Il avait appris que les moldus étaient aussi dépendants de leur "électricité", que les sorciers l'étaient de la magie. Un mois pour tout apprendre du monde moldu était court. Mais la peur donne des ailes ou dans son cas la rapidité d'apprentissage. Et Potter avait été élevé chez les moldus. Il pourrait ainsi l'aider.

Drago fit la moue... Bon ok... Potter faisait parti du voyage... Mais qu'on ne lui demande pas d'être aimable avec lui!

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O**

****Severus vérifia une nouvelle fois si il n'avait rien oublié. Tout y était. Il souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers un Harry Potter à la mine décidé. Celui-ci enleva son alliance et la tendit à Severus. Le maître des potions regarda brièvement le bijoux.

_Harry x Ginny_

La gravure à l'intérieur de l'anneau le fit relever les yeux vers Potter.

-Prêt ?  
-Prêt.

Le sortilège fusa et percuta le corps du brun.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O**

****Bip.  
Bip.  
Bip.

Le bruit du moniteur réveilla Harry. Il papillonna des yeux et eut un instant de frayeur en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il était. Il était allongé dans un lit surélevé aux draps blanc et à la couverture bleue. La chambre était composée de deux fauteuils, d'une table basse et de meubles de chevet. Il bougea et remarqua que des fils étaient plantés dans son poignet et reliés à des machines. Une pince beige agrippait son index et semblait reliée au moniteur qui faisait tant de bruit. _Un hôpital_.

C'est alors que la porte vitrée coulissa, laissant entrer un homme en blouse blanche.

-Ah M. Evans, vous êtes réveillé ! Tant mieux car vous avez de la visite. Nous le ferons entrer dès que je vous aurai ausculté.

L'homme s'avança vers lui et sortit une petite lampe de sa poche. Il la pointa sur chaque œil, l'aveuglant légèrement.

-Bon réflexe pupillaire, marmonna-t-il. Comment vous sentez vous M. Evans ?

Harry le regarda simplement.

-C'est... C'est à moi que vous parlez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le médecin soupira.

-C'était un risque malheureusement. Vous êtes Harry Evans. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture. Nous avons été obligés de vous opérer, vous aviez de graves lésions cérébrales. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez amnésique...

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. La brume qui l'entourait se dissipait peu à peu.

-Amnésique ?

-Je suis désolé. Vous faisiez une hémorragie interne. Vos souvenirs peuvent revenir petit à petit ou ne jamais refaire surface.

L'homme lui lança un regard compatissant.

-Un homme vient vous rendre visite. Voulez-vous le voir ? Être entouré par vos amis et votre famille ne peut vous être que bénéfique.  
-Heu... je... oui... est-ce... est-ce que je peux simplement rester seul une minute ?  
-Bien sûr, bien sûr. N'hésitez pas à appeler une infirmière en cas de problèmes.

Le médecin sortit, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées embrouillées. Un accident de voiture ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir... Harry Evans ? Ce nom lui était familier et pourtant il lui laissait une impression de manque sur la langue... Le jeune Harry espérait sincèrement que ses souvenirs allaient vite revenir, car être amnésique était très... déstabilisant. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant cette fois apparaître un homme avec cheveux, chemise, pantalon, veste, ceinture et chaussures noires... Glauque.

L'homme était grand, maigre, très pâle, avait un long nez crochu et ses cheveux noirs étaient graisseux et ternes. Pourtant, Harry se sentit non pas effrayé, mais mis en confiance. L'homme s'assit sur un des fauteuils et regarda le plus jeune avec des yeux d'un noir abyssal...

-Bonjour, Mr Evans. Je suis Severus Rogue. Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, mais j'ai été votre professeur de latin durant votre scolarité, et j'étais également un ancien ami de votre mère.


	3. Harry Evans et Drago Black

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 2:

**Quatre ans plus tard :**

****Ça y est. Elle allait le faire.

Depuis un an qu'elle allait à la fac et prenait le bus, Julie s'était enfin décidé à le faire. Elle allait le faire. À la prochaine station il allait monter et elle allait le faire. "Et s'il ne prenait pas le bus aujourd'hui ?" se dit-elle en paniquant. Non ! Il fallait qu'elle se calme ! Ça faisait un an qu'il prenait tous les jours ce bus alors ça serait bien le diable s'il ne le prenait pas aujourd'hui.

Le bus ralentit et Julie jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Oh mon Dieu ! Il était là ! Et, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy ! La jeune blonde se trémoussa sur son siège. "Oh Miséricorde ! Il monte, il passe sa carte... Calme-toi ma fille !" Se sermonna-t-elle. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il s'assit sur le siège en face d'elle. Bon... Elle avait cinq arrêts avant qu'il ne descende. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Il était vraiment superbe. Des cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui donnaient un air "au-saut-du-lit", un teint hâlé, un nez fin, une bouche pleine, une veste en cuir noir, un pull en cachemire trop grand qui laissait voir ses clavicules et un début de torse..."J'en mangerais" pensa avec amusement Julie. Elle avait déjà croisé son regard à de nombreuses reprises et savait qu'il avait des yeux verts époustouflants. Bon allez ! C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Hmm, excusez-moi, dit-elle timidement.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle et, comme une parfaite idiote, elle rougit.

-Heu, je m'appelle Julie, continua-t-elle en tendant la main courageusement.

Le garçon eut un sourire qui la fit fondre de l'intérieur et serra sa main :

-Harry.

Oh mon Dieu. Quelle voix !

-Heu...Ça fait un moment qu'on prend le même bus et... Je me demandais si... Enfin... Si vous aviez un numéro ou...

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire. "J'ai peut-être une chance" se dit-elle avec espoir.

-Excusez-moi Julie, mais... je ne suis pas sûr que vous donnez mon numéro serve à grand-chose.  
-Pourquoi ?

Oulà... Sa voix virait dangereusement vers les aigus.

-Hé bien je ne suis pas intéressé par les filles, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
-Oh...

Merde. Il était gay. Elle avait l'air fine maintenant...

-Mais vous êtes une très jolie jeune femme, je suis sûr que beaucoup d'autres hommes seraient ravis d'avoir votre numéro... Comme ce garçon par exemple.

Il eut un léger signe de tête vers... Chad ? Le roux baissa rapidement les yeux vers son IPhone. Elle savait qu'ils prenaient le même bus et qu'ils étaient dans la même classe d'économie mais de là à être intéressé...

-Il vous regarde beaucoup, lui précisa Harry gentiment.  
-Heu... Bah... Merci.  
-Je vous en prie, dit le jeune homme en se levant et en descendant du bus.

Harry Evans était un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, heureux et qui faisait tourner les têtes. Et bien qu'il s'en rende compte, il n'avait pas besoin d'en jouer vu qu'il était en couple. Il arriva devant une grande maison à la façade immaculée. Il passa le portail en fer forgé, traversa la petite cour, monta les marches du perron et déverrouilla la porte. Le brun avança dans le hall au sol en bois couleur miel et poussa la porte de la cuisine en inox. Il posa son sac de course sur la table et tourna la poignée de la porte du fond pour entrer silencieusement dans le salon. Une silhouette blonde était assise à la table du salon, de dos. Bingo.

Harry se glissa discrètement dans la pièce et avança à pas de loup vers la silhouette. Il enserra les puissantes épaules de ses bras et pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque découverte par les cheveux courts.

-Sais-tu que tu es magnifique quand tu dessines ?  
-Mais je suis magnifique en toute circonstance, rétorqua une voix chaude et veloutée.

Harry sourit avec amusement et se glissa adroitement sur les genoux de Drago. Le blond l'embrassa avec tendresse, joignant leurs lèvres, faisant danser leurs langues et se mêler leurs souffles.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura Harry.  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Drago en passant une main dans les cheveux de jais.  
-Tu vas encore devoir partir ? Ronronna le brun en frottant son nez contre le cou pâle.

L'aristocrate soupira de contentement.

-Non c'était mon dernier stage. Je termine mon rapport, je le rends et je suis tout à toi.  
-Tant mieux, souffla Harry en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Le baiser devint très vite passionné. Les bouches étaient avides, les mains curieuses et les souffles hachés. Le blond retira sa veste au brun et se figea :

-Mais c'est mon pull ! S'indigna-t-il. Tu me piques mes affaires maintenant ?

Harry se redressa et appuya son dos contre la table en prenant une pose lascive.

-Il ne me va pas bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente.

Les yeux bleus-gris parcoururent rapidement la peau dorée, les yeux dilatés, les pommettes rouges, les lèvres brillantes et gonflées et le morceau de peau que le pull dévoilait.

-Allumeur, souffla-t-il en empoignant ses fesses.

Le brun eut une exclamation ravie et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le cou du blond, mordillant et léchant la peau couleur lait. Drago frissonna en sentant Harry onduler du bassin. D'un mouvement vif, il lui enleva son pull et se lécha les lèvres à la vue du torse finement musclé. Comme toujours, il prit l'anneau qui traversait le téton gauche entre ses dents et tira doucement, envoyant une vague de frissons dans le dos d'Harry qui interrompit ses mouvements de hanches.  
L'aristocrate le fit se pencher en arrière et laissa sa langue honorer le torse hâlé. Elle traça un sillon entre les abdominaux et mima l'acte sexuel dans le nombril, faisant haleter sa victime.

Le brun empoigna les cheveux d'or pâle et donna des coups de hanches significatifs. Trop heureux de sa requête, Drago coucha Harry sur la table du salon. Le jeune homme frissonna au contact du bois glacé sur sa peau nue et gémit en sentant le blond ouvrir fébrilement son pantalon. Il l'aida en envoyant valser le jean d'un coup de pied et reprit ses lèvres avec fougue. Drago ferma les yeux en sentant les coups de hanches contre son bassin. Qu'il cesse de gigoter ou il allait le prendre à même la table ! Quoique... L'idée du petit brun criant son plaisir en plein milieu du salon était des plus tentantes. N'y tenant plus, il coupa abruptement le baiser et demanda d'une voix rauque:

-Tu as des préservatifs ?  
-Nan, gémit Harry en continuant d'onduler du bassin contre la bosse déjà conséquente du blond.  
-Ha... Harry arrêtes, haleta Drago. J'en n'ai... J'en n'ai pas acheté... Harry... Harry, par tous les dieux, arrête ! Supplia-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts chouina :

-Draaaaaaaay.

À regrets, l'aristocrate se détacha du corps bouillonnant.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il. J'irai en acheter ce soir.

Harry fit la moue mais se redressa lui aussi. On ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de choses. Il préférait largement être frustré plutôt que de les mettre tous les deux en danger. Attendri, le blond embrassa sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, seul reste de l'accident de voiture qui lui avait enlevé la mémoire.

-Severus vient dîner à la maison ce soir, l'informa Drago en l'aidant à descendre de la table.  
-J'ai bien fait de faire les courses.  
-Va prendre ta douche, je vais les ranger.

Le brun hocha la tête et monta les escaliers. Il entra dans leur chambre pour prendre des vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir. Il n'avait décidément plus rien du garçon anorexique et cerné que Severus avait ramené de l'hôpital. Severus... son sauveur. C'était comme ça qu'il le voyait. Harry n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Quelques flashs parfois dans ses rêves, des impressions de déjà vu, mais rien de concret. Les médecins disaient qu'il faisait un blocage. Ça n'avait rien de si extraordinaire vu l'état dans lequel il était. Sa vie d'avant ne devait pas être bien réjouissante. Severus était professeur de latin dans le collège où il était. Il ne connaissait donc pas grand-chose de sa vie, si ce n'est qu'il était un élève assez difficile qui avait connu des choses dures. Ses parents étaient morts quand il avait un an. Il avait été élevé par son oncle et sa tante. Ils ne l'aimaient pas mais lui avaient donné un toit, de quoi manger et ils ne l'avaient pas maltraité. À sa majorité, il s'était pris un appart' miteux et avait été embauché comme serveur. Drago Black était dans le même collège que lui et avait appris qu'à la fin de ses études, il avait rompu tout contact avec ses amis et avait disparu de la circulation. Aucun d'eux n'avait su pourquoi. Severus le soupçonnait d'avoir fait une dépression et d'être tombé dans l'anorexie, peut-être même la toxicomanie. Un bien triste passé dont Harry était heureux de n'avoir aucun souvenir.

Pour lui, sa vraie vie, c'était maintenant.

Au début Drago et lui, ça n'avait pas vraiment collé. Severus l'avait ramené dans son appartement et lui avait dit que son filleul y vivait déjà. Le blond lui avait semblé familier mais rien de plus. Il passait son temps dans son coin avec Severus et grondait, se rebiffait dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. Néanmoins, tout comme Severus, il l'aidait à sortir de l'anorexie et de la déprime qu'il trainait toujours. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas du genre affectueux. Ils n'allaient certainement pas le prendre dans leur bras en murmurant que tout allait bien aller, mais à leur façon, ils l'aidaient. Une assiette remplie qu'il se devait de finir, une bouteille de lait concentré aux fruits sur sa table de chevet, des regards menaçants lorsqu'il disait n'avoir plus faim...De petites attentions qui l'avait tiré vers le haut.  
Et puis lorsque Severus l'avait jugé assez remis, ils étaient partis.

Harry, qui n'avait connu que Londres, s'était retrouvé catapulté à Rome. Ça avait été un voyage magnifique. Et le début de son amitié avec Drago. Ils avaient partagé un fou rire en se perdant au Musée du Vatican. Le stress, sûrement. Pourtant, à partir de ce moment-là, Drago s'était montré aimable avec lui et le reste du voyage n'était devenu qu'une suite d'éclats de rire. Car si répondre aux répliques acerbes du blond était facile, il était presque naturel de rire avec lui.

Cette amitié avait duré un an. Un an de pure complicité partagé entre les études de stylisme de Drago, celles de littérature d'Harry et les voyages avec Severus. Le brun s'était découvert une passion pour l'écriture. Les histoires coulaient presque naturellement sur le clavier ou, moins souvent, sur le papier. Des histoires fantastiques. Dans un univers magique et incroyable. Des histoires d'amitié, de doutes, de peurs, d'aventures. Mais des histoires qui finissaient bien.  
Severus et Drago lisaient toujours avec attention ses manuscrits. Ça l'avaient étonné au début. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de lire ce genre de livres et pourtant. Harry était resté sur les fesses lorsque Drago avait un jour dit comme une évidence :

-Les farfadets ne sont pas cupides. Simplement farceurs. C'est les gobelins qui sont avides d'or.

Autant dire qu'il avait imité le poisson rouge pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait aussi renseigné sur le sujet ?

Et puis il y a trois ans tout avait basculé.

Une bouteille de vodka, un blondinet déprimé et une fort intéressante discussion sur le quotient intellectuel de la Belle au bois dormant et Cendrillon plus tard, il s'était retrouvé cloué contre le canapé, Drago à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Autant dire que le réveil avait été difficile. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble évidemment. Mais se retrouver devant celui que vous considériez devant votre meilleur ami après l'avoir embrassé n'était pas chose facile. Finalement Drago lui avait posé une simple question qui avait tout arrangé :

-Si je recommence... Tu me frappes ?

Il avait dit non. Ils s'étaient encore embrassés et ils ne s'étaient pas détachés depuis. Ils avaient commencé à partir en voyage rien que tous les deux un an plus tard et s'étaient installés ensemble à Birminghamm l'année dernière, laissant l'appartement à Severus. Un album dans un tiroir de la chambre regroupait toutes leur photos de voyages. Que ce soit à Paris, à Monte-Carlo, à Venise, à Cannes, à Barcelone, aux Seychelles, à Tokyo ou à Shanghai. Des voyages qu'ils avaient fait à deux ou avec Severus. Harry adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses et les deux autres ne tenaient pas en place.  
Le brun secoua la tête et remarqua qu'il était planté devant le miroir depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Il se glissa donc sous l'eau chaude de la douche et se vida la tête.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

-Tu vas grossir Drago.

Le blond regarda Severus d'un air outré.

-Un Black ne grossit pas !  
-Ils ont une morphologie qui absorbe naturellement le chocolat ? S'enquit Harry.

Drago les assassina du regard et se replongea dans sa troisième part de tarte au chocolat.

-Quelle idée de faire des desserts aussi bons, marmonna-t-il.

Severus et Harry échangèrent un coup d'œil narquois.

-Tu as des projets pour Noël Severus? Demanda Harry en lui resservant du vin.  
-Oui. J'ai des affaires importantes à régler à Londres. Les vacances sont toujours mouvementées.

Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard de Severus. Ce dernier lui fit un imperceptible mouvement de la tête que Harry ne vit pas. Le brun ne savait pas ce que Severus faisait en dehors de son travail d'enseignant. Il n'avait jamais posé la question. Après tout, le ténébreux professeur était une personne très secrète et Harry aimait bien cette aura de mystère qui l'entourait.

-Drago et moi comptions partir en Finlande.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-A Noël? J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur du froid.  
-J'ai réussi un trouver un magnifique chalet. Comme d'habitude, je paye le logement et Harry s'occupe du reste, dit Drago d'un ton blasé.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as les moyens que tu dois tout payer, fit Harry.

Le train de vie que menait Drago le gênait toujours. Dès le départ il avait été très clair avec ça. Les cadeaux hors de prix, très peu pour lui ! Mais le blond n'avait pas les même valeurs que lui. Harry savait que Drago venait d'une riche famille et avait été renié pour son homosexualité. Il avait juste eu le temps de bloquer ses comptes avant de s'enfuir chez Severus. Ce genre de personnes intolérantes ne devrait pas pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça selon lui. Drago était un homme exceptionnel qui avait été profondément blessé par ce rejet.

-Harry, tu veux de l'aide ?  
-Non, c'est bon Dray. Vous pouvez monter.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de Drago. Harry s'était rendu compte qu'un lien très fort les unissait et qu'ils avaient souvent besoin de s'isoler pour parler. Harry ne s'était pourtant jamais senti exclu. On avait tous besoin de petits moment d'intimité et c'était ce que partagaient Drago et Severus autour d'un verre de brandy.  
"Ils doivent sûrement parler de la famille de Drago." pensa Harry en débarrassant la table.  
Il ne savait pas à quel point il était loin de la vérité.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

Severus ferma la porte pendant que Drago leur servait un verre. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'insonorisation et un autre qui les informerait si Harry montait ou avait besoin d'aide. Le blond grimaça en lui tendant son verre de brandy.

-Tu as vraiment perdu l'habitude de la magie, remarqua Severus.  
-Je vis très bien sans.  
-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Drago Malefoy dirait ça, ironisa le maître de potions.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules et demanda plutôt :

-Comment ça se passe là-bas?

Severus trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré avant de répondre.

-Pas trop mal. L'Ordre a fait une descente dans une des planques des mangemort en Irlande la semaine dernière. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de détruire les documents compromettants, ce qui fait que nous avons un longueur d'avance. L'ordre a réussi à mener trois attaques éclair avant que le Lord n'apprenne qu'il avait les plans en sa possession. Résultat, il doit changer toutes ses stratégies.  
-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et au QG ?  
-Six nouvelles recrues sont arrivées. Et Gavin Manders fait désormais partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
-Il est fiable ?  
-Je dirais que oui. J'étais encore dans les Mangemorts quand sa sœur a été torturée et tuée. Maintenant que sa folie vengeresse s'est calmé, il est un bon atout.  
-Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

Severus soupira.

-Comme d'habitude Drago. Je partage mon temps entre les cours de Poudlard et l'Ordre. Ginny Weasley compte se remarier, ajouta-t-il.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Elle a fini par se faire une raison. Avec qui ?  
-Branon Konrad.  
-Le russe ? S'étonna Drago.

Severus acquiesça et but une gorgée de brandy.

-Ils ont arrêté les recherches. Albus l'a décidé le mois dernier. Je pense qu'il voulait aussi alléger la conscience de Weasley.

Le blond sourit de satisfaction. Ils étaient enfin tranquille. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite en voyant la pile de feuilles sur son bureau.

-Severus. Tu es sûr ? Pour le sort ?

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Oui, Drago. Je suis sûr ! Pourquoi ?

L'aristocrate se leva et prit le paquet de feuille pour le tendre à Severus.

-La suite de son livre. Le premier a eu beaucoup de succès et son éditeur veut une suite.  
-Et alors ? demanda-t-il en parcourant le manuscrit des yeux.  
-Ca devient de plus en plus vrai. La descriptions des dragons est très proche de la réalité et il a recréé les lutins de Cornouailles à l'identique. Et il m'a parlé d'une idée qu'il avait...  
-Quelle genre d'idée?  
-Que les sorcières de Salem aient des baguettes magiques.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Je vais lire tout ça attentivement. Écoute Drago. Son esprit cherche à caser des bribes de souvenirs dans ses histoires. Ce n'est sûrement rien de grave mais je te promet d'y réfléchir.

Le blond hocha la tête, rassuré. Sa plus grande peur restait qu'Harry retrouve la mémoire et le repousse, dégouté. Il avait finit par tomber amoureux du brun et, bien qu'il sache que cette situation n'était que temporaire, il s'était mis à espérer un véritable avenir avec lui. En attendant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était l'aimer. L'aimer encore en priant pour que le rêve s'achève le plus tard possible.


	4. Le retour à la réalité

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 3:

Harry gronda en sentant les boutons lui résister. D'un mouvement brusque, il fit sauter les trois boutons restants. Il n'avait pas été au bout de toutes ces épaisseurs pour se faire arrêter par ses foutus boutons !

Le brun gémit en sentant une main s'infiltrer dans son boxer et caressa le torse pâle, enfin accessible. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les tétons mais prit grand soin de parcourir les côtes, qu'il savait sensibles. Il se réjouit des frissonnement qu'il sentait mais se délecta des soupirs qu'il reçut lorsque sa main se calqua au rythme de celle du blond.

Il chercha les lèvres délaissées, et mordit cette bouche avant d'y entrer sa langue et de jouer avec sa jumelle. Joignant toujours leurs lèvres, Harry recula, cherchant le lit derrière lui, et finit par tomber sur le matelas, entrainant son amant dans sa chute. Il protesta faiblement en sentant la main le quitter mais se tut en constatant qu'elle s'affairait à ouvrir son pantalon et à baisser son sous-vêtement. Il releva les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche, les souleva pour le tenter et les fit onduler pour s'empaler de lui-même sur le doigt inquisiteur. Dans la brume du plaisir, Harry se demanda distraitement comment Drago avait fait étant donner que le lubrifiant était toujours dans les valises, puis ses pensées s'envolèrent efficacement en sentant un deuxième doigt s'insinuer en lui. Les mouvement en ciseaux étaient désagréables et peu plaisants mais l'idée de ce qui allait suivre suffisait à le faire gémir.

-_Maintenant Dray_, siffla-t-il.

Le blond se figea un instant avant d'enlever ses doigts et de retirer ses vêtement sous le sourire approbateur d'Harry.

Une fois nu, il les protégea tout deux de préservatifs, pénétra doucement dans l'antre chaude, et cessa de bouger pour que son amant puisse s'habituer. Néanmoins, le brun n'avait pas l'air de cet avis car ses hanches se mouvaient d'elle-même, claquants traîtreusement contre son bassin. Décidant avoir assez attendu, Drago commenca un vas-et-viens rapide et puissant afin de les emmener tout les deux vers la jouissance. Il nota tout de même le plaisir légèrement pervers qu'il avait à entendre les bruits obscènes que faisait le lit en grinçant à chacune de ses allées et venues. Ça, et les hurlements de plaisir du corps sous lui ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir de façons incontrôlable.

Sans savoir comment, Drago se retrouva soudain allongé sur le dos, le brun s'empalant sur lui. Son esprit s'éclaircit légèrement afin de lui faire voir le spectacle d'un érotisme affolant qui se déroulait devant lui. Harry, cambré, les joues rouges, la tête rejetée en arrière, le chevauchait en criant de plaisir. Il sentait les ongles du bruns s'enfoncer dans son torse et imaginait facilement les traînées rouges qu'ils devaient y laisser, mais cela ne faisait que l'amener plus rapidement encore à la jouissance.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa l'orgasme le submerger et jouit dans la prison de latex. Haletant, il vit Harry faire une moue boudeuse en continuant de jouer des hanches, son sexe mou à l'intérieur de lui.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il.  
-Pas grave. De toutes façons tu jouis toujours avant moi dans cette position, dit-il malicieusement.

Le blond approuva mentalement et se redressa pour faire un suçon au brun tout en le masturbant. Quelques mouvements de poignet plus tard, Harry jouissait dans un gémissement profond.  
Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas et reprirent leurs souffles.

-Je sens qu'elle vont être bien, ces vacances, murmura Harry.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O**

Drago se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil le lendemain matin. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir en se rappelant ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière en arrivant et la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas tiré les volets.

Le blond se leva silencieusement et tira les rideaux pour qu'Harry puisse continuer à dormir. Il attrapa un boxer et un pull et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il mit en route la cafetière, sortit des toast qu'il mit à griller et prépara des œufs au bacon. Une fois attablé, Drago inspecta de nouveau le chalet. Tout en bois brut, la cuisine donnait directement sur le salon, un grand espace avec l'écran plat et plusieurs canapés lui faisaient face, tandis qu'à sa gauche, la cheminée et plusieurs fauteuils autour d'une table basse trônaient. Un magnifique chalet avec tout le confort qu'il avait loué. Peut-être qu'il devrait investir dans un chalet ? Harry ne serait évidemment pas d'accord mais bon... La Finlande était quand même un endroit magnifique. "Et les matelas sont d'excellente qualité" pensa-t-il avec lubricité au souvenir de leur nuit.

Drago s'étouffa soudain avec son café et mit la tête dans sa main avec colère. Mais quel crétin ! Il s'était encore lubrifié magiquement ! Une chance qu'Harry ne se soit rendu compte de rien. On avait pas idée d'être aussi idiot !

Depuis qu'il avait abandonné sa baguette pour simuler sa mort, la magie de Drago bouillonnait constamment en lui, se déclarant au moment les plus inopportuns. Le plus souvent c'était durant leurs ébats, il se lubrifiait magiquement, trop pris dans le feu de l'action pour se contrôler. Mais il se souvenait d'une fois où il avait anesthésié Harry en le prenant. Il avait ensuite dû faire croire au brun qu'il avait un peu trop abusé du lubrifiant. Quelle excuse pitoyable ! Un miracle que Harry y ait cru ! En dehors du côté sexuel, il devait constamment se contrôler pour éviter trop d'incidents étranges. Des portes qui se referment toutes seules (un courant d'air 'Ry), un gâteau digne d'un chef pâtissier qui apparaissait sur la table (je l'ai commandé pour te faire une surprise ! J'avais envie de sucré!), des vêtements lavés et repassés sans qu'on y ait touché (Je l'ai fait pendant ton absence, tu me semblais fatigué aujourd'hui), un verre qui explosait sous le coup de la colère (attends, je vais faire des recherches sur internet pour voir comment c'est possible)...Autant de mystères qui rendaient la vie de Drago parfois bien difficile.

Mais Harry ne faisait jamais de commentaires, il semblait même amusé par ces évènements.  
Heureusement que le brun n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes. Severus avait dû recourir à un très puissant sort de magie noire pour lui voiler ses capacités sorcières comme la vue des fantômes ou des détraqueurs. Il avait également réussi à brider un peu les capacités magique du brun. Drago soupçonnait Harry de savoir qu'ils arrivaient à faire tous deux des choses assez étranges mais il se taisait. Tant qu'Harry gardait ça pour ses livres, il ne faisait pas de mal.

Le blond sortit de ses pensées en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

-Bonjour, murmura Harry à son oreille.  
-Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?  
-Un peu mal dans le bas du dos mais ça va.

Le brun se servit et s'assit en face lui avec un clin d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?  
-On se repose et on se balade.  
-Charmant programme.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Drago relève la tête.

-Tu me fais du pied?

Harry le regarda d'un air innocent qui contrastait avec l'endroit où son pied se pressait, faisant frémir Drago.

-On va prendre un bain?

Le blond eut un sourire lubrique. Oh oui, ils allaient passer d'excellentes vacances !

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

Albus Dumbledore regardait avec émotion les membres de l'Ordre et les recrues restantes se mélanger pour fêter dignement Noël. Tout le monde bavardait joyeusement, essayant d'oublier pour quelques jours l'enfer dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Grâce à leur détermination et à leur rapidité, ils avaient réussi à prendre assez d'avance sur Voldemort pour espérer passer les fêtes tranquilles.

Il eut un sourire en voyant Ronald et Hermione s'embrasser dans un coin de la pièce et son coeur se rechauffa en voyant Ginevra et Konrad dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette petite avait fait preuve d'un courage extraordinaire ces quatre dernières années et elle plus que quiconque méritait d'être heureuse. Harry...quatre ans qu'il avait disparu. Albus avait fini par abandonner les recherches, le besoin d'homme sur le terrain devenant trop pressant, mais il gardait bon espoir de le retrouver et restait à l'affut du moindre signe. Il savait qu'il allait bien. Fumseck l'avait rassuré à ce sujet. Le phénix aimait trop le garçon pour ne pas ressentir quand il était en danger. Néanmoins sa disparition leur pesait à tous. Molly avait pleuré pendant des jours, Ginny avait frôlé la dépression et Hermione avait même passer quelques jours dans le mutisme. Heureusement tous avait réussi à s'y faire même si l'anniversaire de la disparition d'Harry devenait un jour de deuil pour tous les membres de l'Ordre.

Le vieux Directeur sortit de ses pensées en entendant les exclamations de joie à l'échange des cadeaux. Il vit avec amusement Sirius sauter sur Remus pour l'embrasser fougueusement après son présent et la petite Espoir les regarder d'un air blasé. A sept ans la fille de Bill et Fleur devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de spectacle.

-Un morceau de gâteau, Albus?

Il tourna son regard vers Molly et la gigantesque bûche de Noël à l'appetissant glacage au chocolat.  
Les yeux bleus du mage brillèrent.

-Avec plaisir Molly.

Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation était d'y céder disaient les moldus.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O**

Harry s'émerveilla devant les vêtements que Drago venait de lui offrir. 

-C'est toi qui les as fait?  
-Evidemment! Je ne suis pas le meilleur de ma promotion pour rien! 

Le brun sourit et alla à quatre pattes vers son amant avant de grimper sur ses genoux et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou: 

-Merci, soufflat-il. 

Et il l'entraina dans un langoureux baiser. Le blond détacha ses lèvres des sienne et lui agrippa les fesses en murmurant: 

-Ca te dit de le faire devant la cheminée? 

Harry éclata de rire. 

-Et si tu ouvrais ton cadeau d'abord? 

Il lui tendit un petit paquet. Drago lui lança un regard étrange et se mit à secouer le paquet contre son oreille sous les yeux ronds de Harry. 

-Un sextoy? Tenta-t-il 

Le brun pouffa. 

-Non, ouvre-le éspèce d'obsédé. 

Drago déballa le paquet et vit une petite toupie en métal stylisée de symboles chinois.  
Le blond posa la toupie sur la table basse et la fit tourner et se remémorant le souvenir de leur première fois. 

Ils étaient à Shangaï et il était tombé en admiration devant les toupies que vendaient un vieux monsieur dans la rue. Il en avait acheté et en avait offert une à Harry. Une fois rentré à l'appartement qu'il avaient loués, ils s'étaient lançés dans un concours de celui qui ferait tourner la toupie le plus longtemps. Il ne se souvenait plus qui avait commencé à embrasser l'autre mais cette journée-là, Harry avait accepté de se donner à lui. Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête de Severus lorsqu'il les avaient retrouvé, nus, sur le canapé. Drago avait perdu cette toupie l'année dernière et Harry n'aurait pas pu lui faire de plus beau cadeau. 

Il le prit dans ses bras et le remercia. Le brun lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir. 

-Je peux te faire l'amour devant la cheminée maintenant? Demanda l'aristocrate. 

Harry sourit avec amusement. 

-Oui, maintenant tu peux. 

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

Hermione flânait dans une librairie moldue. Elle avait accompagnée Molly faire ses courses pour la fête du nouvel an et s'était laissée attirer par la vitrine pleine de livres prometteurs. Elle vit avec satisfaction qu'ils avaient un exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait le lire ! Elle en profita également pour prendre les deux volumes de _Guerre et Paix_. Comme ça elle aurait de la lecture d'avance.

Le vendeur s'approcha d'elle et engagea la conversation. Amusée, la jeune femme flirta doucement avec le jeune homme tout en se disant que Ron était plus attirant.

-Peut-être avez-vous le temps de boire un café ?  
-C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas être en avance. J'accompagnais une amie faire ses courses.

Une lueur de déception traversa le regard marron du jeune homme mais elle fut très vite remplacée par un sourire.

-Dans ce cas je vais en revenir à ce pourquoi on me paie, dit-il avec amusement.  
-C'est une excellente idée.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et reprit :

-Vous avez des bons livres à me conseiller ?  
-Vous avez un genre particulier ?  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Dans ce cas...

Il disparut dans les rayonnages pour en ressortir avec un livre dans les mains.

-Celui-là fait fureur en ce moment ! Je l'ai moi-même lu et, n'étant pourtant pas fan de fantastique, j'ai adoré.

La brune fronça les livres en voyant le Basilic étrangement réaliste sur la couverture. Serait-il possible qu'un sorcier écrive dans le monde moldu ? Elle tourna le livre et regarda la quatrième de couverture. Trois jeunes gens étaient désignés pour sauver leur village et se lançant en quête de l'arme capable de combattre les serpents géants qui attaquaient les villageois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au titre et se figea.

_Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

__Le Titre. Le Basilic. Non. C'était impossible. Impossible. Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son cœur louper plusieurs battements à la vue du nom de l'auteur.

_Harry Evans_.

Harry Evans. Harry Potter. La mère d'Harry s'appellait Lily Evans. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. 

-Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ? 

Elle entendit à peine le vendeur. Harry. Harry était vivant. Harry était chez les moldus. Harry allait bien. Elle releva brusquement la tête. 

-Combien il coûte ? 

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

Le silence était complet dans la cuisine des membres de l'Ordre. Tous avait le regard rivé sur Hermione Granger. 

-Je sais où est Harry, répéta-t-elle. 

Molly en lâcha la pile d'assiette qu'elle tenait et cela ramena Dumbledore à la réalité. 

-Que voulez-vous dire Hermione ? 

Elle sortit le livre de son sac et le tendit au Directeur. 

-Regardez l'auteur. 

Albus inspecta le livre et se raidit. Il examina minutieusement la couverture et la quatrième de couverture avant de feuilleter quelques pages de l'ouvrage. 

-Minerva, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en lui passant le livre. 

La Directrice de Gryffondor lut les premières pages dans le silence avant de relever la tête. 

-Je reconnais le style de Mr Potter. Et vous Severus ? 

Le Maître des Potions prit le livre et fit semblant d'en lire quelques pages. 

-Je reconnais effectivement l'exécrable style de Potter.  
-Il est donc du côté moldu. 

Des cris de joie retentirent dans toute la pièce et Ginny dut s'asseoir sur une chaise. 

-Professeur Dumbledore, souffla la rousse. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? 

Albus la regarda gravement. 

-Nous allons le chercher Miss. Et nous allons nous assurer qu'il va bien. 

Des applaudissements se joignirent aux embrassades émues et aux exclamations victorieuses. Des "Potter" furent scandés dans toute la cuisine. 

"Désolé Harry. Je t'ai offert quatre ans. Je ne peux pas faire plus." pensa Severus avec tristesse. 

Ce que tous ignoraient, c'était qu'une personne dans la pièce applaudissait en pensant à la récompense que lui offrirait son maître en apprenant que Potter était toujours vivant et du côté moldu.


	5. L'attaque

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 4:

Drago poussa un cri en sentant ses chaires se resserrer sur Harry. Il haleta au va-et-vient profond que le brun commença en lui et gémit à chaque effleurement sur sa prostate. Il entendait le souffle saccadé et les soupirs de son amant à son oreille et frissonnait à chaque fois que ses coups de hanche butaient contre sa peau brûlante. Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Le corps enflammé du brun sur son dos et les draps bouillants contre son torse l'étouffaient, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait cessé de gémir sous ses assauts. Il sentait le membre d'Harry aller et venir entre ses fesses, ses ongles griffer ses hanches et ses dents s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Il percevait comme en écho ses cris et ceux de son amant emplir la chambre. Un mouvement plus fort que les autres lui fit mordre l'oreiller pour étouffer son hurlement de plaisir. Son orgasme l'aveugla quelques instants avant de le faire redescendre sur terre. Il sentit brièvement Harry se raidir au-dessus de lui et crier sa jouissance. Reprenant son souffle, le brun roula sur le côté. 

-Content d'être de retour chez nous, haleta-t-il.  
-Moi aussi, souffla le blond en se mettant sur le dos. 

Il fixèrent le plafond quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne dise plaintivement : 

-On va être en retard chez Mary.  
-Ta faute, répliqua Drago. Tu m'as allumé. 

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard outré : 

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me masturber en me suppliant de te prendre !  
-Un Black ne supplie pas! S'écria Drago par automatisme. 

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent avant de soupirer. 

-La flemme de me lever, chouina Harry. 

Le blond regarda pensivement le téléphone avant de proposer : 

-Et si on l'appelait en disant que tu as de la fièvre et qu'on se commandait chinois ? 

Un ange passa. 

-J'approuve cette idée génialement géniale. 

Ils éclatèrent de rire, complices.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

Ginny regardait la pluie tomber à travers la vitre.

Harry...

Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé. Après tout ce temps. Est-ce qu'il était heureux ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué ? Non... Ne pas penser à ça... Ne pas penser au fait qu'il les avait tous abandonnés. Il devait avoir ses raisons. Il allait tout leur expliquer. Ils allaient se retrouver...

-Gina.

La jeune femme se retourna et croisa le regard ébène de Konrad. Gina...Le petit surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé. Harry l'appelait Gin', Konrad l'appelait Gina. Elle scruta le nez droit et long du russe, ses pommettes anguleuses, son visage long, ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, son grands corps fin et noueux.

Konrad Branon faisait tourner bien des têtes. Que ce soit en Russie ou en Angleterre. Lorsque Harry avait disparu, Dumbledore l'avait envoyée en mission en Russie pour tenter de lui changer les idées. Elle avait fait équipe avec le beau brun. Ils étaient passés du stade de coéquipiers, à celui d'amis, puis de confidents avant de devenir amants. Elle se souvint de ne pas avoir pu réprimer le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait pris après leur première nuit. Elle avait ignoré Konrad pendant des jours après ça. Elle avait espéré que Harry revienne soudainement après ça. Elle s'était imaginé lui avouer qu'elle l'avait trompé. Elle s'était imaginé son regard douloureux mais compréhensif. Elle s'était imaginé qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrassait, lui murmurant que ce n'était pas de sa faute...

Mais Harry n'était jamais revenu. Et Konrad, lui, était là. Il avait été doux, patient et d'un soutien inébranlable. Et maintenant, elle était partagée entre deux hommes formidables.

-Gina, répéta-t-il.

Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Son regard était toujours aussi doux.

-Je sais Gina.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et laissa le silence s'installer.

-Une mornille pour tes pensées, dit-elle.

Le brun sourit tristement.

-J'ai peur qu'elles ne te plaisent pas.  
-Dis toujours.  
-Et si...

Son hésitation fit froncer les sourcils à la rousse. Konrad hésitait rarement. 

-Et si Harry Potter...avait également rencontré quelqu'un?

Ginny se raidit. Elle avait toujours occulté cette idée et l'entendre directement lui étreignit le cœur. Non... Harry ne lui ferait pas ça... Harry l'aimait. Mais elle aussi aimait Harry. Et elle était quand même tombée amoureuse de Konrad.

-Gina...

Le russe essuya doucement la larme qui perlait sur sa joue.

-Gina... Je suis prêt à me battre pour toi.

La jeune femme plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Konrad.

-Si tu me le demandes... Je suis prêt à concurrencer Harry Potter pour toi.

La rousse s'étrangla.

-Jamais je ne te demanderais cela.

Il la regarda platement.

-N'ais-je donc aucune chance face à lui dans ton cœur ?  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce serait égoïste de ma part de te demander de te battre pour moi.  
-Les anglais sont vraiment étranges, sourit-il. En Russie les belles femmes sont habituées à voir deux hommes se battre pour elles. Et elles prennent le meilleur.  
-En Angleterre ce n'est pas comme ça, rit Ginny.  
-Alors que dois-je faire ? Abandonner et partir ? Ou rester et me battre ?

Le regard de la sorcière s'embua.

-Je ne sais pas... Je sais que c'est... Que c'est égoïste mais... Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir.

Le russe la prit dans ses bras.

-Alors je resterai, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de partir.

Ginny ferma les yeux. Son cœur apaisé.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

-Maître. 

Bellatrix s'agenouilla devant le mage noir et baisa le bas de ses robes avant de relever un visage extatique. 

-Nous l'avons localisé. 

Le visage redevenu humain de Voldemort se tordit en un délicat sourire. 

-Bien. Je suis fier de toi Bella. Tu t'es enfin décidée à revenir dans le droit chemin. Où est-il ?  
-Du côté moldu, mon Seigneur, dit passionnément la mangemorte. À Birmingham.  
-Parfait. 

Le lord dégagea ses cheveux noirs d'un mouvement de tête qui fit frissonner la femme. 

-Vas-y Bella. Prends Lucius et ses hommes avec toi.  
-Oui Maître. 

Elle se releva et s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand le maître le retint: 

-Oh ! Et, Bella...  
-Oui, Seigneur ?  
-Il se peut que les membres de l'Ordre vous rejoignent. Si j'apprends que tu as laissé filer Potter à cause de tes stupides duels avec Londubat... Je te tue. 

La phrase avait été dite comme s'il lui parlait du temps qu'il ferait demain et Bellatrix sut qu'elle devait la prendre au sérieux. 

-Bien, Maître. 

Et elle sortit en ferma la lourde porte. Tom Jedusor se cala dans son fauteuil avec un sourire satisfait. Enfin, ils l'avaient retrouvé. "Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas, Harry Potter"

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

Harry était au paradis. Lové dans les bras de Drago, enroulé dans une couverture, une assiette de nouilles chinoises sur les genoux et regardant Desperate Housewives. La maladresse de Susan le faisait toujours rire et les déboires de Lynette le faisaient fondre. Avait-il vraiment besoin de préciser que le personnage préféré de Drago était Gabrielle ? Il se mit à ronronner lorsque Drago passa une main sous son pull pour caresser son ventre.

-Quand je te dis qu'on n'a pas besoin de prendre un chat...J 'en ai un sous la main.  
-A-ha-ha. Dit-il simplement avant de se remettre à ronronner. 

Le blond sourit d'amusement avant de lui tapoter la cuisse. 

-Je vais chercher le dessert. 

Harry se redressa pour le laisser se lever et se cala dans les coussins. Drago, de son côté, mit son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir la tarte au citron que Harry avait fait livrer. Un estomac sur patte ce garçon.

Il posa le dessert sur la table et prit un couteau quand un mouvement dehors attira son attention.  
Il s'approcha de la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé ? Il inspecta une dernière fois les alentours avant de hausser les épaules. Il coupa un morceau de gâteau qu'il servit sur une assiette. Il allait en couper un deuxième quand il vit de nouveau quelque chose bouger dans l'obscurité.

Là, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il colla son visage contre la vitre et sonda les lieux. Mais magiquement cette fois. On ne passait pas quatre ans sans apprendre quelques trucs en magie instinctive. Drago sursauta devant l'aura noire qui entourait la maison. Non... C'était impossible. Il les avait retrouvés... Mais qui ça ? Lui ? Harry ? Mais, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à se poser des questions pendant que les mangemorts entouraient sa maison ? Le blond se rua hors de la cuisine et s'écria : 

-Harry, lève-toi ! 

Le brun tourna vivement la tête. 

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Mais Drago montait déjà les marches quatre à quatre. Il entra dans la chambre et jeta pêle-mêle dans un sac le nécessaire pour survivre quelques jours. La panique activait sa magie si bien que les vêtements lévitaient eux-même jusqu'au sac. Il ouvrit un tiroir de la commode et prit le pistolet qui s'y trouvait. Il savait qu'un jour ses leçons de tir lui seraient utiles. Il ferma le sac rapidement et redescendit les marches. 

-Viens! Dépêches-toi. 

Harry le contempla avec des yeux ronds. 

-Mais, Dray ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
-On n'a pas le temps de parler ! Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard ! Dépêche-toi !  
-Mais pour aller où ? 

Drago serra les poings en jetant des coups d'œil affolés par la fenêtre. 

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Harry je t'en supplie ! Tu dois me faire confiance ! 

Le brun hocha la tête, déboussolé, et suivit Drago descendre dans la cave pour ensuite remonter dans le garage. 

-Monte. 

Le ton était catégorique et Harry s'installa dans la voiture, des questions plein la tête. Le blond jeta un sac sur le siège arrière et s'assit devant le volant. Il mit le contact et fit marche arrière. Lorsque la porte du garage s'ouvrit, Harry fut horrifié de voir des gens habillés de noirs brandir des bouts de bois tout autour de leur maison. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu et sut, instinctivement, que ces gens n'étaient pas bons et que ces bouts de bois étaient dangereux. Il vit avec stupéfaction Drago foncer dans ces gens avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre le chemin du centre-ville à toute vitesse.  
-Attache ta ceinture. 

Le brun obéit et mit un temps pour reprendre ses esprits. 

-Drago, qui étaient ces gens ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient chez nous ?  
-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Pour l'instant on doit les distancer !  
-Ils sont dangereux n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il. 

Le blond lui lança un regard étrange. 

-Oui... 

Et il se reconcentra sur la route. Harry hurla lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un dans le rétroviseur. 

-Merde, siffla Drago. 

Les gens... Les gens en noir... Ils volaient sur des balais... Si semblables à ses rêves... Non...C'était impossible.

Drago fit une brutale embardée et leur poursuivant s'éleva dans le ciel pour l'éviter. Il vit avec horreur plusieurs autres personnes le rejoindre avant de descendre en piqué sur la voiture. Par le toit vitré, il vit leurs visages haineux lui foncer dessus et il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ses cauchemars. Il ne pouvait même pas hurler, sa gorge était comprimé par la peur, son souffle coupé par la terreur.

Harry était en enfer.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

Drago vira à droite pour éviter les mangemorts. Bordel! Mais comment ils les avaient retrouvés ? Il eut un rictus de dégout en voyant les cheveux si reconnaissables de son père dans le ciel noir. L'ordure. "Approche un peu, que je t'écrase" pensa-t-il.

Il entendit également le rire sadique de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette folle était aussi de la partie.  
Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui apprit que Harry semblait au bord de la crise de panique. Merlin. Si jamais ils trouvaient Harry... La panique le submergea peu à peu. Se calmer. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il prit la direction d'une route de campagne et accéléra encore plus. Malheureusement il savait qu'une voiture ne pourrait jamais distancer l'Éclair de Feu de son père.

Il slaloma donc dangereusement avec les mangemorts en jetant des œillades inquiètes à Harry. Celui-ci était pâle comme un linge et une série de tremblements parcouraient son corps. "Tiens-bon." Il vit tout d'un coup un éclair vert faire éclater la vitre et éviter de justesse Harry qui cria. La rage le prit en entendant le rire hystérique de sa tante. Il sentit sa magie bouillonner en lui et, sans s'en rendre compte, tendit le bras à travers la vitre brisée. Un éclair rouge jaillit de ses doigts pour frapper la femme de plein fouet. Il vit avec satisfaction la mangemorte hurler de douleur et tomber de son balai.

Il ne fit même pas attention au fait d'avoir lancer un doloris sans baguette. Tout ce qui comptait c'était que cette pute soit mise hors-circuit. Il vit avec soulagement des silhouettes bleues et blanches foncer sur les mangemorts. Les membres de l'Ordre. Il vit les sortilèges fuser en tous sens autour de la voiture et accéléra pour protéger Harry des sorts perdus. Il sentit tout à coup la magie crépiter. Il tourna la tête pour voir Harry, blême, convulser légèrement. 

-Harry ! Harry calme-toi ! 

Mais le brun semblait en transe et la magie s'affolait dans l'habitacle. Il vit des étincelles briller ça et là avant de la sentir exploser. Il fut pris dans un gigantesque flash de lumière et sombra dans l'inconscience.

**O****O****OO****O.O****OO****O****O  
**

Lorsque Harry ouvit les yeux, il soupira de soulagement en comprenant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Il se blottit dans les couvertures et tâcha de se rendormir quand il entendit la douce voix de Drago. 

-Harry. S'il-te-plaît ne te rendors pas. 

Il ouvrit un œil, et s'étonna en voyant qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. 

-On est où, demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
-À Venise. 

Harry eut de yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Venise ?  
-C'est là que tu nous as emmenés. 

Le brun se raidit sous le regard inquiet de Drago. 

-Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, murmura-t-il.  
-Non. Ce n'était pas un rêve. 

Il hocha la tête en refoulant ses larmes. 

-Explique.  
-Harry, ce n'est...  
-Explique ! 

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir hurlé. Il reprit d'une voix plus douce. 

-Drago... Explique-moi. 

Le blond soupira et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Harry vit avec stupéfaction qu'il pleurait. 

-Dray... 

Mais le blond le coupa. 

-C'est l'histoire... d'un petit garçon qui survécut à l'attaque d'un mage noir...


	6. Une horrible découverte

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 5:

Ron jura et abattit son poing sur la table. Deux verres se renversèrent et un encrier tacha le parchemin devant lui.

-Bordel Weasley ! Siffla Lazania. J'étudiais les codes de la cellule d'Irlande.  
-Je me fous de tes putains de codes ! Rugit-il. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment ces salopards ont pu arriver avant nous !  
-Ron ! Le réprimanda Mme Weasley.  
-C'est bon Molly, Ronald, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous.

Le jeune homme serra les dents à la voix de Dumbledore mais se rassit.

-Le parchemin Miss Lavania ?  
-Récupérable, maugréa-t-elle en fusillant Ron du regard.

Ce dernier l'ignora mais ne répliqua pas. Il n'était pas assez fou pour provoquer Lazania Lavania. Surtout lorsqu'il y avait des couteaux à proximité. Seul Dumbledore et Rogue pouvaient se permettre de lui rabattre le caquet. Et Harry dans ses grands moments. Harry...

-Albus, dit Arthur d'un air sombre. Pensez-vous qu'il y ait un traître parmi nous ?  
-Il ne sert à rien de spéculer sur de telles accusations, Arthur. Nous devons plutôt nous concentrer sur Harry et le retrouver avant Voldemort.

Personne ne frissonna à l'entente du nom maudit. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient vu trop de choses pour être effrayés par un nom.

-Mais comment ont-ils pu retrouver Harry avant nous ? demanda Remus.

Le Directeur soupira.

-Je l'ignore. Pour l'instant restons sur Harry.  
-Hermione et Thérésa devraient bientôt rentrer de la fouille de la maison.  
-Bien, ensuite ? Neville ?

Le jeune homme avait l'air grave et déroula une carte sur la table de réunion.

-Harry habitait ici. Il pointa et aussitôt, une mini-réplique de la maison apparut. Nous savons que quand les mangemorts sont arrivés, il a réussit à s'enfuir en voiture par ce chemin.

Une sorte de zoom se fit sur la carte et la rue d'Harry apparut en gros plan. Une petite voiture roula sur la carte et retraça le parcours du Survivant. Les différents slaloms entre les arbres et les virages serrés firent pincer les lèvres de Mme Weasley. Neville tapota la carte et des points noirs, représentant les mangemorts, se mirent à poursuivre la voiture.

-Et ici, précisa-t-il, la voiture a disparu.

Le petit modèle disparut soudain de la carte dans un léger flash.

-Comment cela se fait-il ? Un portoloin amélioré ?  
-J'en doute, Arthur. J'aurais plutôt pensé à une explosion vu la magie qu'elle a dégagé, dit pensivement Dumbledore.  
-Une seconde, intervint Bill. D'accord Harry est puissant, mais de là à transporter une voiture entière ? Avec lui à l'intérieur ? Ça demanderait une énergie considérable ! Surtout sans baguette !  
-Harry en est parfaitement capable ! S'écria Ron.  
-Du calme, Ronald !

Le regard de Mme Weasley se fit menaçant.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ?

L'homme en noir tourna son regard vers le vieux mage. Évidemment que c'était possible. Sous le coup de la panique et après quatre ans de magie bridée ? Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait explosé. Il se demandait même pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait plus de dégâts.

-C'est effectivement envisageable, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Albus hocha la tête.

-Bien. Écoutez, nous allons attendre le retour de Miss Granger et de Miss Zappa. Ensuite nous aviserons.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se rassirent, sauf Sirius qui regardait Severus. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais son flair ne le trompait jamais.

Harry fixait le mur de la chambre de l'hôtel vénitien sans le voir. Toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête, seuls quelques mots réussissaient à le sortir de sa torpeur.

Magie. Baguette. Sorcier. Mémoire. Voldemort.

Dieu comme ce nom lui faisait peur. Il était donc vraiment une sorte de sorcier qui était destiné à tuer quelqu'un ? L'homme qui avait tué ses parents ? Et Severus lui avait effacé la mémoire ? Severus, si secret mais si attentionné ? Et Drago était au courant de tout ? Depuis le début ? _Son_ Drago ?

Le coeur d'Harry lui donna l'impression d'être transpercée par un poignard glacé pendant que le souffle le quittait. Drago. L'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie l'avait trahi. Depuis le début, il savait tout de sa vie. Depuis le début, il lui mentait. Depuis le début il...

Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu... Et si... Drago lui avait menti aussi sur ses sentiments ? S'il ne l'avait jamais aimé ? Ce fut trop pour Harry qui éclata en sanglots. Il se recroquevilla sur le lit et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues avec une seule et unique pensée. Il ne l'aimait pas. Drago ne l'aimait pas. Drago ne l'aimait pas. Il lui avait menti. Il lui avait laissé croire au bonheur. Ses épaules tressautèrent et son corps fut pris de sursauts. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour réprimer ses pleurs, mais cela ne fit que les augmenter.

Il sentit soudain deux bras l'entourer et fut plaqué contre un torse chaud. Il tenta de repousser le blond, mais le jeune homme le maintint contre lui.

-S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît, laisse moi au moins ça.

Perdu, Harry le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Lorsque Severus va te rendre ta mémoire, il y a de grandes chances pour que tu oublies ces quatre dernières années... Et tu vas sûrement me détester à nouveau alors, s'il te plaît, laisse moi au moins te prendre dans mes bras.

Le coeur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de dire qu'il...

-Tu... Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Murmura-t-il.

Drago prit son visage en coupe.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Harry. N'en doutes jamais.

Le brun plongea son regard dans celui d'orage et hocha la tête avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas oublier, chuchota Harry.

"Moi non plus" pensa Drago.

Lorsque Hermione Granger et Thérésa Zappa entrèrent dans la Salle de Réunion, l'air grave, le silence se fit.

-Mesdemoiselles, dit Albus, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et ce fut finalement Hermione qui prit la parole.

-Je vous préviens, ça ne va pas vous plaire.

Elle posa sur la table un lourd cahier relié de cuir brun. Severus cligna des yeux en reconnaissant l'album photo de ses protégés et remercia Salazar d'avoir réussi à récupérer toutes les photos où il était présent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Fleur.  
-Un truc qui a failli me coller une crise cardiaque, marmonna Thérésa.

Fronçant les sourcils, Dumbledore l'ouvrit et se figea à la photo qu'il avait sous les yeux. Une photographie moldue, en couleurs. Et dessus, Harry et Drago Malefoy, tout sourire, devant ce qui semblait être la Tour Eiffel.

-Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est Malefoy ? S'étrangla Ron.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se tordirent le cou pour voir la photo. Hermione se résolut à lancer un sort pour que la photo apparaisse devant chacun sur la table, comme une sorte d'écran moldu. Dean ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensemble ces deux-là ?

Le professeur Dumbledore tourna la page et une autre photo s'étala. Harry souriait sur la photo tandis que Drago était de profil, le visage barré par des lunettes de soleil.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre Albus, dit Minerva.  
-Attendez. Hermione s'avança et feuilleta l'album. J'en ai vu une qui devrait assez bien résumer la situation.

La jeune femme lança un léger coup d'oeil à Ginny avant de montrer la photo. La rousse s'étrangla tandis que le reste poussait des exclamations horrifiés. Harry embrassait passionnément Malefoy devant un coucher de soleil sur le Taj Mahal. Malgré les lunettes de soleil et le léger contre-jour on les reconnaissait parfaitement.

-Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, murmura Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Harry ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompée avec Malefoy. C'était un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller.

-On a aussi trouvé ça, dit Thérésa en sortant de son sac divers papiers qu'elle posa sur la table.

Aussitôt les photos reflétées dans la table furent remplacées par les papiers.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Albus tendit sa main valide.

-Des ordonnances, des assurances, des papiers d'identité. Tous au nom de Harry Evans et de Drago Black et le top du top. Un relevé médical.  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Pour amnésie.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Thérésa sans comprendre.

-Harry Evans aurait été admis à l'hôpital Rochefort après un accident de voiture. Il aurait subi de graves lésions cérébrales et aurait été opéré le rendant ainsi totalement amnésique. Le relevé laissait sous-entendre qu'il était un ancien toxico en dépression. Il est resté quelques jours à l'hôpital avant de partir.  
-Je ne comprends pas, dit Cho Chang. Pourquoi inventer cette histoire d'amnésie alors qu'il avait déjà ses papiers ?  
-Il ne l'a pas inventée, intervint Hermione.  
-Quoi, il est vraiment amnésique ? Ricana Olivier Dubois.  
-À mon avis, oui.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Expliquez-vous Miss.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et commença.

-Selon moi, Harry est réellement amnésique. Non, mais regardez. Ces photographies sont moldues, tout dans cette maison était moldu. Et la seule trace de magie réelle que j'ai détectée était celle de Malefoy ! Alors, à part si le capteur de Fred et Georges ne marche pas, elle ignora l'exclamation outrée de ces derniers, Harry a réellement oublié qu'il était sorcier.  
-C'est ridicule, dit Fleur.  
-Non ! Ça expliquerait pourquoi il aurait... _embrassé_... Malefoy.

Le roux frissonna.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? Demanda Molly.

Le Directeur resta un moment silencieux avant de parler :

-La théorie de Miss Granger est tout à fait plausible. Sans compter que j'ai la plus grande confiance dans les inventions de vos fils. Néanmoins, nous ne devons écarter aucune piste. Sans compter que nous ignorons toujours pourquoi et comment Harry a disparu.

Le silence s'installa jusqu'au raclement de gorge de Gavin Manders.

-Et sinon ? Vous avez trouvé autre chose ?  
-Pas grand chose, dit Thérésa. Des vêtements, quelques affaires de toilettes, ça se voit qu'ils sont partis dans la précipitation. Beaucoup de livres, les manuscrits de Harry, et une forte dose de magie dans ce qui semble être le bureau de Malefoy. Il y avait quelques livres de magie mais rien de concluant.  
-On a aussi relevé de forts pics de magie avec le capteur. De la magie brute.  
-Harry ? demanda Fred.  
-Non, Malefoy. J'ignore pourquoi mais il n'utilise pas de baguette.  
-Je tiens à vous rappeler Miss Granger, susurra Rogue, que mon filleul est censé être mort. Tout du moins, selon la baguette et le sang que nous avons retrouvé.

La jeune femme hocha simplement la tête.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Neville.  
-Nous allons nous rendre à l'endroit où la voiture a disparu et tenter de retrouver leurs traces, vu que M. Malefoy semble être avec Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Ginny qui, blême, s'empara de l'album.

-COMMENT ÇA, DISPARUS ?

Le hurlement du Lord fit trembler tous les mangemorts présent. Bellatrix se mordit la lèvre mais se tut. Voldemort prit une profonde inspiration et reprit d'une voix mielleuse:

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, Potter était avec Drago Malefoy et vous les avez laissés s'échapper ?  
-Oui maître, murmura la femme.  
-Potter, dont je cherche la trace depuis quatre ans et Malefoy qui m'a trahi, c'est cela ?

La mangemorte baissa la tête, consciente de son échec.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de te garder en vie Bella, gronda le Lord.  
-Je vais les retrouver maître. Nous avons toujours un espion au sein du...  
-JE LE SAIS ! Mais maintenant Dumbledore va se douter qu'il y a un traître parmi ses rangs ! Hurla-t-il.

Il gifla brutalement la femme avant d'envoyer un doloris à un quelconque mangemort. Il cessa le sort après plusieurs secondes mais caressa presque tendrement le visage de Lestrange avec sa baguette.

-Bella, murmura-t-il, ma douce Bella. Ma si fidèle... Son regard se fit plus dur. Cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas, grinca-t-il.

Et Bellatrix hurla de douleur pendant de longues heures.


	7. Bonus 1

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**IMPORTANT:** Ceci n'est PAS un chapitre mais un BONUS. Il s'agit de l'un des voyages d'Harry et Drago. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment donc je vous le poste. D'autres bonus viendront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, ce seront tous des voyages d'Harry et Drago et peut-être avec Severus. Bonne lecture.

Venise était une ville magnifique. Venise pendant le carnaval était tout simplement magique. Harry restait ébahi devant les explosions de couleurs et les costumes chatoyants. Les confettis formaient un mince tapis sur les pavés, les musiques entrainantes envahissaient les rues, les yeux derrières les masques étaient rieurs et le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau, donnant un aspect féérique au paysage.

-C'est fantastique, souffla-t-il.

Drago hocha sèchement la tête, faisant soupirer Harry.

-Détends-toi un peu Dray ! On est en vacances et le carnaval est superbe, regarde !

À contrecœur, le blond suivit son amant parmi la foule. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Dès le départ, Drago savait que ce voyage était une mauvaise idée. Venise était une des rares villes où le Gouvernement était exclusivement sorcier. Les moldus l'ignoraient mais ils étaient dirigé par des sorciers et vivaient littéralement entourés de créatures magiques. Par Salazar, il y avait des fantômes absolument partout ! Et les moldus ne voyaient rien !

Le blond bénit Severus et ses talents en magie noir.

Lorsqu'ils avaient traversé le premier esprit, Drago avait vraiment eut peur qu'Harry le voie. Heureusement le brun n'avait fait que frissonner et s'extasier devant les masques dorés.

Mais repérer les sorciers parmi les moldus était si facile ! Il en avait compté une cinquantaine depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Et si l'un d'eux reconnaissait Harry ? Non, non et non. Ce genre de pensées ne le mènerait à rien. Il fallait avant tout qu'il se détende.

"Pitié! Tuez-moi!" pensat-il en voyant Harry demander son chemin à un auror. 

Drago grimaça légèrement en sentant son dos entrer violemment en contact avec le mur mais sa bouche fut très vite occupée avec celle d'Harry. Il sentit une main inquisitrice tâter ses fesses pour y insérer un doigt. Les mouvements furent particulièrement désagréables mais c'était nécessaire pour ce qui allait venir _après_. Et, Merlin, Drago en salivait d'avance.

-Mon sauveur, soupira Harry entre ses lèvres.

Il serra les dents en sentant un deuxième doigt entrer en lui et haleta lorsque son amant prit sa verge dans sa main. Plus vite, bordel, plus vite.

-Tu sais que tu m'as vraiment excité lorsque tu as menacé ce type ? J'ai cru que j'allais te sauter dessus avant d'arriver à l'hôtel...

Le léger murmure le fit ricaner doucement. Parce que se frotter à sa cuisse en gémissant dans une ruelle sombre ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'il lui avait sauté dessus ? Et lui chuchoter des mots salaces dans le vaporetto était tout à fait correct sans doute ?

Drago perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque le brun le poussa sur le lit. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille dorée et soupira de plaisir en sentant leurs excitations se toucher.

-J'adore quand tu prends ma défense, chuchota Harry en leurs mettant des préservatifs. Surtout quand tu lances ton regard noir. J'ai cru que ce type allait s'enfuir en courant.

Il mordilla son lobe et souffla :

-Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait bander en pleine rue?

Et il le pénétra doucement.

Drago gémit et entama de lui-même le va et vient, faisant claquer son bassin contre celui d'Harry. Il tenta plusieurs angles afin de trouver ce point qui lui ferait oublier la douleur et grogna en ne le sentant pas. Le brun rit et empoigna ses hanches pour donner des coups brusques et puissants. Quelques minutes après, Drago hurlait de plaisir à chaque mouvement.

Le rythme était passionné, encore empli de l'adrénaline de l'agression de l'ex-Gryffondor, encore sourd du désir qui l'avait possédé en voyant son amour menacer ce minable, encore plein de l'envie qu'il avait prit à lui chuchoter des paroles effroyablement crues au milieu de tout ces gens.

Le blond était cambré et émettait des sons délicieux qui lui était réservés. Sa peau pâle, glissante de sueur et brûlante d'amour lui appartenait. Cette bouche rouge et tentante ne recevait que ses baisers. Ses yeux gris ne brillaient de lubricité que pour lui. Et ce cœur qui battait la chamade sous ses coups de hanches effrénés lui était dédié.

Harry se sur-éleva sur ses coudes et augmenta ses mouvements de bassin en savourant la vision de pur débauche que lui offrait le blond. Voir ce visage pris par la jouissance lui fit atteindre l'orgasme. Il soupira de plaisir en reposant sa tête sur le torse humide.

Harry était béni pour avoir attiré l'attention d'un tel ange. Et il s'endormit sans voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Drago. Car c'était après les plus beaux rêves... que le réveil était le plus douloureux.


	8. La fin d'un rêve

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Important:** Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'ai fait ma rentrée en seconde aujourd'hui et en plus d'avoir été absolumment horrible, j'ai un emploi du temps affreux. J'aurais donc beaucoup de mal à écrire et je m'excuse d'avance pour les chapitres qui seront surement assez longs à venir. Je tiens simplement à vous assurer que je n'abandonne aucunes de mes fics. Merci à tous.

Ch. 6:

Ginny était assise sur son lit et regardait les photos de l'album. Elle avait l'impression de mourir un peu plus à chaque image. Harry avait l'air tellement... heureux. Elle avait gardé de lui le souvenir d'un garçon frêle, torturé, mais habité d'une rage de vaincre. Et elle avait sous les yeux un magnifique jeune homme heureux... Heureux avec Malefoy...

Chaque photo était annotée de la date, du lieu et d'un petit commentaire d'Harry ou Malefoy. Elle tomba sur une image d'Harry devant ce qui semblait être le Sacré-Coeur.

_19 juillet 2003, Paris, "Délicieux Steaks tartares!" HE_

__Ginny caressa doucement le visage de son amour. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire. Depuis la mort de Tonks, Harry ne souriait plus. Même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Mais quand ils s'unissaient, les yeux d'Harry reprenaient vie, et ça lui suffisait. Voir ces beaux yeux verts briller de nouveau, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants, la ravissait. Et là... Sur cette photo... Sourire lui semblait si naturel.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ca faisait si mal... "Une dernière et j'arrête" se dit-elle. Elle tourna la page et tomba sur une photo des rues de Shanghai. Elle reconnaissait le quartier pour y avoir été il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Elle chercha Harry ou Malefoy sur la photo mais seul un vieillard vendant des breloques était visible. Elle serra les poings de frustration en voyant la date.

_4 janvier 2002_

__Elle était à Shanghai à cette époque. Elle aurait pu les croiser dans n'importe quelle rue vu que la ville moldue et sorcière vivaient en harmonie. Harry avait été si près d'elle... Et elle n'en savait rien. Ginny sentit son sang se glacer à la vue du commentaire griffoné par Harry.

_Shangaï, "Première fois", vendeur de toupies_

__La jeune femme ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux de cette mince ligne manuscrite. Première fois. Première fois. Première fois. Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Première fois. Merlin-Tout Puissant.

-Ginny.

La rousse se retourna pour croiser le regard de Ron. Il s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi tu regardes ça ? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Ce fut trop pour Ginny. Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère.

-Ginny, s'eclama-t-il, choqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ?  
-Ils... Ils ont couché ensemble, hoqueta-t-elle.

Ron se figea.

Couché ensemble ? Harry et Malefoy ? Il se reprit rapidement et berça la rousse. L'ancien Gryffondor s'en voulut de n'avoir rien à dire en cet instant.

-Je suis désolé Ginny. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. Hermione est en train d'étudier les fichiers médicaux d'Harry pour savoir s'il était vraiment amnésique...  
-Bien sûr qu'il l'était! S'écria-t-elle.

Le flot de parole passa ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-Je suis sûre que c'est ce sale Mangemort qui lui a effacé la mémoire !

Ron cligna des yeux.

-Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-À ton avis ? Malefoy a toujours été obsédé par Harry ! Que ce soit à travers leur haine ou autre ! Il l'a toujours voulu et c'est le seul moyen que ce fils de chien a trouvé pour l'avoir ! Il lui a effacé la mémoire, et il lui a peut-être même fait boire un philtre d'amour !

Ron regarda pensivement le mur.

-Ça se tient... Il faudrait en parler aux autres.

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air résolu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda Harry en repoussant sa tasse vide.

Drago soupira.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour contacter l'Ordre. Ils te mettront en sécurité et...  
-Et m'effaceront la mémoire, finit amèrement Harry.  
-Ils ne vont pas te l'effacer Harry, ils vont te la rendre.

Le brun serra les dents.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-je me souvenir de cette guerre que tu me décris comme horrible, pour oublier ces quatre merveilleuses années ?

Drago eut un sourire triste.

-Comme j'aimerais que tu me dises la même chose quand on te rendra la mémoire...

Leurs regards se croisèrent, tristes. Après un dernier soupir, Drago empila les restes de leur petit déjeuner sur le plateau et le mit devant la porte pour que les femmes de ménages de l'hôtel s'en occupe. Il alla ranger leurs maigres affaires quand Harry murmura :

-Fais moi l'amour.

Le blond se figea. Il se tourna lentement et croisa le regard de son amour. 

-S'il te plaît. Demain j'oublierai peut-être mes sentiments pour toi alors, s'il te plaît... Fais moi une dernière fois l'amour.  
-Harry...Commença-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de te voir partir après.

Le brun se leva de sa chaise et vient le prendre dans ses bras. Drago cessa de respirer en le sentant embrasser son cou. Il lapa doucement son lobe et le mordilla avant de murmurer contre son oreille :

-Alors laisse moi te faire l'amour. Laisse moi t'aimer Dray.  
-Harry, dit-il avec hésitation.

Le jeune homme passa ses main sous sa chemise et caressa le torse pâle.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, répéta-t-il en une litanie sans fin à son oreille.

Le blond gémit et se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant Harry dans sa chute.

-Une dernière fois, dit-il en croisant son regard vert.

Le brun lui sourit avec douceur et l'embrassa.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis dans la salle de réunion. La grande table centrale émettait comme toujours une faible lumière blanche. Dumbledore trônait en bout de table, il se leva et dit d'une voix douce.

-Mes amis, si je vous ais tiré du sommeil à cette heure matinale c'est pour que nous fassions le point sur l'affaire qui nous préoccupe tous. La disparition d'Harry Potter. Hermione, vos recherches ont-elles donné les résultats escomptés ?

La jeune femme se redressa, ses cernes attestant qu'elle avait passé la nuit à chercher des indices.

-Oui. J'ai réussi à réunir des rapports de psychologues moldus. Toutes les données concordaient en un point : Harry n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie avant son "accident". De plus j'ai parcouru ses livres, j'ai vu qu'il y avait dedans des détails du monde magique que seul un sorcier pourrait avoir, et d'autres simplement basé sur les légendes moldues.  
-Et si c'était pour brouiller les pistes? Intervint Lazania.  
-J'en doute. Pourquoi décrire le Basilic dans toute son exactitude pour ensuite dire que les elfes et les fées sont en guerre alors que tout les sorciers savent que ces deux espèces sont profondément pacifiques? Je pense que ce sont des bribes de souvenirs que Harry a mis dans ses livres.

"Vous êtes décidément une sorcière brillante, Granger" pensa Rogue.

-Votre théorie est intéressante. Dit Dumbledore. D'autres avis ? Demanda-t-il.

Ginny leva légèrement la main. Elle prit la parole d'une voix calme.

-Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec l'idée d'Hermione. Simplement, je pense que c'est Malefoy qui a effacé la mémoire d'Harry.

Le silence qui tomba dans la pièce montrait clairement que tous pensait la même chose.

-J'y ai également pensé, Ginevra. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé les raisons qui aurait pu pousser M. Malefoy à un tel acte.  
-J'ai mon idée là-dessus.

Tout le monde se redressa sur son siège et écouta la rousse avec attention.

-Je pense que Malefoy a effacé sa mémoire et lui a donné un philtre d'amour. Peut-être même l'a-t-il ensorcelé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous savons tous que Malefoy a toujours été obsédé par Harry. Peut-être qu'il a simplement fini par céder à ses pulsions.

"Vous êtes décidément idiote, Weasley" Ricana intérieurement Rogue.

-Cette idée n'est pas à négliger, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Néanmoins, excepté Granger, Longdubat, Lavania et Branon, tous semblaient d'accord avec l'idée de la jeune femme. Severus intervint d'une voix doucereuse.

-Excusez-moi _Miss Weasley_.

Il eut un sourire sardonique en voyant qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il ait négligé son nom de femme mariée.

-Je me demandais juste comment, dans votre théorie si évidente, M. Malefoy aurait-il fait pour entrer dans la base, enlever Potter et ressortir, sans que quiconque en soit averti ?

Granger hocha sèchement la tête. De toute évidence leurs pensées concordaient.

-Peut-être que _quelqu'un_ l'a aidé à entrer, siffla Ron en le regardant intensément.  
-Et quel intêret aurais-je à aider M. Malefoy à enlever Potter ?  
-Je n'ai jamais parlé vous, Rogue. À moins que vous ne vous sentiez visé ?  
-Il suffit, tonna Albus. Nous soupçonner les uns les autres ne nous avancera à rien. Souvenez-vous que notre force réside dans l'unité. Severus, exprimez clairement votre pensée.  
-En ce qui me concerne, c'est clair. Potter est parti de son plein gré.

Neville se leva d'un bond.

-Jamais Harry ne nous aurais abandonné ! S'exclama-t-il.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent bruyamment. Même Lavania qui détestait Potter approuva.

-Moi je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.  
-Hermione ! S'exclama Sirius.  
-Je suis désolée, mais en regardant les choses objectivement, Harry n'avait que trop de raisons de nous quitter !  
-Ah, et lesquelles ? Cracha Cho.  
-Mais enfin ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Harry était dans un état déplorable ! Un simple coup de vent aurait pu le tuer! Cette guerre le rongeait comme un cancer. Il n'était encore qu'un simple enfant qu'on l'avait déjà plongé dans la lutte contre Voldemort sans lui demander son avis ! Il était en pleine dépression et si ce n'était pas cette guerre, ce serait l'anorexie qui l'aurait emporté ! Personne n'avait remarqué qu'Harry ne souriait plus jamais ? Qu'il passait ses nuits à culpabiliser pour tous ces morts ? Que Voldemort ne cessait de le torturer avec ses visions ? Non, évidemment ! Vous étiez tous trop occupés avec vos propres affaires ! Même toi Ginny ! Tu t'en rendais compte, mais tu ne disais rien ! Personne ne disait rien ! Même pas moi ! Tout le monde savait qu'Harry allait mal mais personne ne faisait rien ! Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'Harry ait décidé de tout lâcher pour se réfugier dans le monde moldu. Si ça se trouve, il s'est lui-même jeté le sortilège d'amnésie !  
-Hermione, souffla Molly, choquée. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?  
-Vous allez peut-être me dire que j'ai tout faux?

"Rappelez-moi de vous offrir une boîte de chocolat pour la St-Valentin Granger" pensa avec amusement Severus. Cette jeune femme était épatante. Et pas très loin de la vérité.

Ron baissa misérablement les épaules.

-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Si Harry est vraiment parti, c'est sûrement de notre faute...

"Hallelujah ! Weasley a reçu l'illumination !"

-C'est faux ! Hurla Sirius en se levant.

Neville hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Vous baissez dans mon estime Londubat."

Finalement les membres de l'Ordre étaient partagés. Ce fut Dumbledore qui mit fin au débat.

-Du calme, mes amis, du calme. Toutes ces théories doivent êtres prises en compte avec la plus grande attention. Mais j'aimerais que nous nous concentrions désormais sur les recherches d'Harry plutôt que sur le pourquoi de sa disparition.

Après un léger silence, la réunion reprit.

Harry cria en sentant la hampe de chair buter contre sa prostate. Aussitôt, il se souleva pour se laisser redescendre violemment, frissonnant et criant à chaque fois que la verge du blond lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il se remit à chevaucher fougueusement son amant, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il croisa le regard dilaté de Drago et sourit en se léchant les lèvres, provocant. Il s'empalait sans pitié, cherchant toujours plus de plaisir, se repaissant des cris de l'aristocrate. La sueur rendait son corps glissant et leurs peaux claquaient avec un bruit obscène. Trop vite à son goût, Harry sentit la jouissance de Drago arriver. Les coups de hanches du blond se firent plus désordonnés et son souffle devint haché. Le sorcier se cambra et jouit en un cri rauque. Le brun interrompit ses mouvements pour sentir la semence de son amant se répandre en lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ancra son regard dans celui, repu, de Drago. Il poussa un grondement réprobateur.

-Et moi? Chouina-t-il en roulant des hanches.  
-Désolé, haleta son amant.

Harry grimaça et se caressa, ses yeux verts toujours accroché à ceux de Drago. La sensation de sa main contre son sexe était désagréable après le plaisir qu'il avait prit à chevaucher le blond, sa peau le brûlait, mais la libération était trop proche pour la laisser passer. Soudain, Drago le renversa sur le matelas et écarta sa main pour le prendre en bouche. Il ajouta ses doigts et titilla sa prostate. Harry gémit de plaisir et se libéra après seulemment quelques secondes.  
Le blond s'écroula près de lui et ils reprirent leur souffle. Enfin, c'était l'idée de Drago. Harry roula à nouveau sur son amant et lui lécha l'oreille.

-Encore.

L'aristocrate écarquilla les yeux.

-Harry ! On vient de le faire trois fois de suite ! T'as pris quelque chose ou quoi ?

L'ex-Gryffondor lui fit un sourire lubrique.

-Non, mais là, tout de suite, j'ai bien envie de prendre _quelque chose_.

Il lança un regard appréciateur au corps de son amant.

-Harry, on avait dit une fois et on en est à trois. On va peut-être s'arrêter tu crois pas ?

Le brun eut une moue insatisfaite.

-Je t'ai connu plus endurant...

Drago le regarda, pas dupe.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Ça doit faire au moins cinq heures qu'on n'arrête pas. Je pense donc pouvoir garder confiance en mon endurance et en mon matériel, vu tes hurlements.  
-Allez ! Une dernière fois ! Après on ira prévenir tes sorciers.  
-Ce ne sont pas "mes" sorciers, dit-il d'un air agacé. Et puis je te connais, je vais te faire l'amour et tu vas me persuader de le faire sous la douche puis tu vas m'allumer en t'habillant et au moment où je tournerais la poignée, tu vas me masturber en gémissant et je te prendrais contre la porte alors je dis non, tout de suite !

Harry resta un moment silencieux.

-Ok, j'avoue, c'est ce que j'avais en tête.

Le blond soupira de soulagement.

-Changement de plan ! S'exclama Harry. Je te prends contre le mur, puis on prends un bain, la baignoire m'a l'air très confortable donc ton dos devrait aller bien, pour l'habillage je m'occupe de toi (la langue qu'il passa sur ses lèvres ne laissait aucun doutes sur ses intentions) et je te prends contre la porte. Ça te va ?

Drago cligna des yeux.

-T'es malade, dit-il simplement.

-C'est oui ?

Il fut ébahi de voir de l'espoir dans les yeux verts.

-Non.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala sur lui.

Un ange passa.

-Elle est vraiment confortable, cette baignoire ?

Le brun eut un sourire carnassier.

-On va voir ça tout de suite !

-Prêt ?

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête. Drago joignit leurs mains et prit son téléphone. Il chercha un numéro dans son répertoire et appela. Il retint sa respiration lors des tonalités. Une voix grave se fit soudain entendre.

-Oui ?  
-Severus ? C'est Drago.


	9. Mémoire perdueou retrouvée?

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 7:

Severus vit avec soulagement le regard accusateur d'Harry devenir redevable au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Un silence s'installa lorsqu'il finit de parler.

-Alors... Je suis marié ? Demanda Harry.

Drago grimaça. Il savait qu'ils allaient en arriver là un jour mais bon...

-Et à une fille ?

Severus hocha sèchement la tête.

-Waw...

Harry regardait le mur de la chambre avec stupéfaction. Dire qu'il s'était toujours cru à cent pourcent gay... enfin non. Pas toujours. Seulement ces quatre dernières années de toute évidence.

-Harry, commença Severus, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas prendre de risques. Si Dumbledore apprends que c'est moi qui t'ai effacé la mémoire, je serai considéré comme un traître.

Le brun releva les yeux.

-Je comprends... Mais, et Drago ?  
-Tout le monde pense que c'est moi qui t'ai effacé la mémoire, dit doucement le blond en lui prenant la main. À partir du moment où c'est devenu sérieux entre nous, nous savions que ce serait à moi de porter le chapeau...  
-Mais c'est injuste ! S'insurgea-t-il. Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est moi qui ai voulu ça ! On ne pourrait pas leur dire ?  
-Tu ne comprends pas Harry, dit sombrement Severus. Pour la communauté sorcière, tu es un symbole d'espoir. Si les membres de l'Ordre apprennent que tu as tout lâché de ton plein gré, ça va être le chaos. Albus est un vieux fou mais il a raison sur un point. C'est l'unité qui pousse cette bande de crétins à se battre. S'ils savent que tu as abandonné, ne serait-ce que pour quatre ans, ils se disloqueront. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendra le contrôle.

Harry feula de colère :

-Mais on ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne m'ont jamais demandé si j'étais d'accord pour tuer ce mec !  
-Nous, on le sait, Harry, souffla Drago en l'enlaçant.

Le brun nicha sa tête dans le cou pâle et refoula quelques larmes. Il ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans ce monde en guerre. Il voulait rester ici avec son amour.

-Je ne veux pas t'oublier, murmura-t-il.  
-Je sais Harry, je sais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi on partirais loin d'ici.

Dieu, que cette idée était tentante. Se laisser aller dans les bras de son blond et partir au fin fond du monde, là où personne ne les trouverait...

-Mais vous aurez des milliers de vie sur la conscience, Potter.

Severus s'en voulut un peu de reprendre le ton qu'il employait avant avec le garçon mais il ne pouvait pas condamner le monde sorcier. Il lui avait offert un rêve de quatre ans, il était temps de reprendre pieds dans le monde réel. Il ignora le regard noir de Drago et reprit :

-Vous ne pouvez offrir des milliers de sorciers au Lord simplement pour votre plaisir personnel Potter. Je vous ai donné une pause, maintenant il faut se reprendre.

Il vit quelques larmes dévaler silencieusement les joues dorées mais vit avec une satisfaction amère la flamme de détermination dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-C'est d'accord, dit Harry en se détachant des bras de Drago.

Severus hocha la tête et le conduisit sur le lit.

-Je vais modifier votre mémoire pour que ce soit Drago qui soit venu vous chercher à l'hôpital. Je vais totalement m'effacer de votre esprit, il comblera de lui-même le vide par de faux souvenir.  
-Ce... ce n'est pas dangereux? Demanda Harry.

Le maître de potions fixa son ancien élève.

-Si. Ce genre de manipulation de l'esprit est extrêmement dangereux et il y a de gros risques pour vous transformer en légume. Mais je compte sur votre chance culottée et votre instinct de survie quasiment divin pour vous en sortir Potter.  
-Ce que tu es rassurant Severus, ironisa Drago.

Le professeur l'ignora et pointa sa baguette sur le front d'Harry.

-Prêt ?  
-Prêt.

Et un rayon noir fusa.

****-Hermione !

La jeune femme releva la tête des livres sous lesquels elle croulait pour regarder Ron.

-Dumbledore vient de faire une annonce ! Malefoy a demandé de l'aide à Rogue.  
-Hein?  
-Il s'est rendu ! Il a peur que les mangemorts le retrouvent alors il demande notre protection. Lui et Harry arrivent dans une heure !  
Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Harry allait revenir. Harry allait revenir. Harry allait revenir ! Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux et prit Ron dans ses bras. Le roux la fit tournoyer en riant. Enfin, le Trio d'Or allait se reformer !

Harry prit une grosse bouffée d'air. Le transplanage était vraiment une chose horrible ! Comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils se déplacer de cette manière ? Il ne s'étonna pas de se retrouver en plein dans un champs de blés. Drago l'avait prévenu que la base de l'Ordre était cachée.

Il emboita le pas à Rogue et tenta de rester stoïque lorsque Drago lui lâcha doucement la main. Évidemment. Ils devaient jouer le jeu. L'homme murmura en agitant sa baguette et un escalier apparut, s'enfonçant profondément dans le sol. Il déglutit mais descendit les marches en fer. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir aux murs et au sol taupe. Il suivit docilement le sorcier et sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte en métal à gros boulons. L'homme ouvrit la porte, révélant ce qui ressemblait à une salle de réunion, où un groupe de personnes aux habits étranges les fixait. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce à leur arrivée. Il sursauta lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

-Oh Harry, hoqueta-t-elle.

Le brun resta un instant figé avant de lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte. Elle s'écarta finalement en essuyant ses larmes, les épaules secouées de rire.

-Pa-Pardon... Tu ne d-dois même pas te souv-souvenir de moi.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry avec douceur. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste :

-Hermione. Hermione Granger. On était ensemble à Poudlard. À Gryffondor.  
-Ca m'est familier, dit Harry lentement.

Il fut soulagé de voir une étincelle de joie dans les yeux noisettes. Il avait toujours été gêné par les gens qui pleuraient. De ce côté-là, il avait eu de la chance avec Dra... Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée. Certains visages lui laissaient un goût étrange sur la langue, en particulier ceux de ce qui semblait être une fratrie de rouquins. Il stoppa son regard au niveau d'un homme. Ses cheveux noirs et brillants lui arrivaient à la taille, une légère barbe au menton, des traits fins, des yeux gris... L'homme s'avança vers lui et le prit dans une forte étreinte qui ne le gênait étrangement pas. Il se recula mais laissa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu te souviens de moi Harry ? Je suis Sirius Black. Ton parrain.

Sirius... Black... Mon Dieu, en quatre années, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de se rappeler quelque chose.

-Je... Je crois...

Sirius hocha simplement la tête et le couva d'un regard rassurant. Son souffle s'accelera de panique en voyant d'autres personnes s'avancer vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Mes amis, s'il-vous-plaît ! Laissez à M. Potter le temps de retrouver ses esprits ! Je vous rappelle qu'il vient d'apprendre l'existence de notre monde.  
-La faute à qui ? Cracha un des roux en direction de Drago.

Celui-ci lui lança son fameux regard noir et dit d'une voix trainante et méprisante :

-Weasel... Tu m'avais si peu manqué...  
-Espèce de sale...  
-Silence Weasley, siffla Rogue.

Ce Rogue devait avoir de l'autorité vu que le roux se contenta de le fusiller du regard.  
Le vieil homme à la barbe immense reprit :

-Je vais m'assurer moi-même de rendre sa mémoire à M. Potter. Soyez-rassurés. En attendant je pense que vous avez tous quelque chose à faire.

Un ange passa avant que presque tout le monde ne sorte de la pièce en chuchotant. Il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux de feu le regarder étrangement mais elle sortit également. Seuls restèrent le vieil homme, Drago, Rogue, Sirius et une femme rousse et potelée.

Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras de façon maternelle et... C'était une de ses côtes qui venait de se briser là ? Elle avait de la poigne cette femme !

-Oh Harry mon chéri ! Tu nous as tellement manqué ! Oh là là, mais tu as repris du poids ? C'est très bien mais tu restes encore très mince, il va falloir te remplumer un peu mon chéri ! Et quel teint frais tu as ! Viens je vais te faire quelque chose à manger!

Le vieil homme étouffa un rire en toussotement et dit :

-Molly, je pense que cela peut attendre. Je suis certain qu'Harry sera ravi de papoter avec vous quand il aura retrouvé sa mémoire.

Son rire s'effaça et son visage devint grave.

-Severus, je pense que vous pouvez trouver une chambre à M. Malefoy ?

L'homme acquiesça et emmena Drago hors de la pièce. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant que le blond ne lui adressait pas un regard. Dire que dans quelques minutes, il allait l'oublier.

-Assied-toi Harry, dit le vieil homme d'un air bienveillant.

Il obéit en réfrénant son envi de courir se jeter dans les bras de son amant.

-Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je suis le Directeur du collège Poudlard. Je sais que tu dois te sentir déboussolé et je peux le comprendre. Simplement j'aimerais savoir si tu veux que je te rende ta mémoire maintenant ou plus tard ? Je comprendrais que tu veuilles te reposer avant.

Harry déglutit mais dit d'une voix ferme :

-Non. Maintenant.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête :

-Je te préviens tout de suite Harry. Pour te rendre ta mémoire, il faudra que tu me laisses accéder à tous tes souvenirs. Je sais que c'est dur mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Avoir accès à tout ses souvenirs ? Voir toutes ses pensées ? Voir ses moments de détresse ? Ses pleurs ? Ses rires ? Les moments qu'il avait passés avec Drago ? Voir ses _ébats_ avec Drago ?

Il devait avoir eu une mine horrifiée car Sirius s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Albus ne te jugera pas Harry. Ce sera dans ton intérêt.

Il vit la sincérité du vieil homme mais hésita un long moment. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à nu comme ça. Pas devant un inconnu.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en Albus, Harry, assura Sirius.

Harry souffla un bon coup et accepta. Il fallait bien qu'il retrouve la mémoire un jour de toute façon. Albus lui fit un léger sourire et pointa sa baguette sur son front. Un rayon blanc fusa et Harry vit soudain ces quatre dernières années passer à la vitesse éclair devant ses yeux:

_Drago qui lui apporte des croissants au lit... Le voyage à Los Angeles... Le dîner dans la brasserie que tient Matthew... Deux peaux qui glissent, moites... L'émission de télé du mardi soir... Le bus qui est en grève... La neige qui tombe à travers la vitre... Des gémissements inarticulés, un corps qui coulisse dans un autre... Le type qui lui frôle les fesses dans le métro avec un sourire idiot... Son passeport qu'il retrouve sous son lit... L'apéro chez Amélie... Son livre qui est en tête des ventes... Des doigts qui le fouillent, l'étirant... Le défilé où l'avait trainé Drago... La voiture de Meredith qui tombe en panne... Son prof de littérature qui approuve son devoir... Les grattes-ciel de New York... Leurs déménagements... Son sexe s'enfonçant en Drago... Un dur réveil le lundi matin... Les plages espagnoles... Le musée du Louvre... Les boutiques pittoresques de Shangaï... Drago si doux pour leur première fois... Une musique atroce à la fête de Samuel... Des mannequins thaïlandaises qui font du gringue à Drago... Le chien qu'il avait trouvé si mignon... Drago qui lui avoue son penchant pour le stylisme... Leur premier baiser... Sa dépression... Drago qui l'aide à s'en sortir... Son anorexie... L'appartement de Londres... L'hôpital... Drago qui vient le chercher... _

__Harry tomba à genoux sous la douleur fulgurante qui le prit. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage inquiet de Sirius était penché sur lui. Il se redressa légèrement et regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
-Harry ? Demanda Albus. Comment te sens-tu ?

Le brun cligna des yeux.

-Ça va... Mais... Il y avait une réunion aujourd'hui ?

Sirius le prit brusquement par les épaules.

-Harry ! Tu te souviens de moi ?  
-Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi Sirius, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque son parrain le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec force et enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il à Molly.  
-Oh mon chéri, dit la femme les larmes aux yeux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenaient?

**A suivre...**

Coucouuuuuuu! Je suis de retouuuuuuur! Vous avez à votre disposition pierres/lames/ ballons/pavés/fruits et légumes avariés...pour me bombarder. Je rappelle que la tête compte 10 points! Bonne chance!


	10. Bribes de souvenirs

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

Ch. 8:

Harry s'assit sur son lit, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait un trou de quatre ans dans la tête ? Quatre ans qu'il aurait passé avec... Malefoy ? C'était du délire. Il considérait maintenant ses querelles avec le blond comme des enfantillages mais... quand même...

Enfin c'était un truc de dingue ! Il n'était même pas gay ! Il aimait Ginny ! Ginny qui avait refait sa vie avec Branon... Harry ne s'étonna pas de ne rien ressentir à cette pensée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus grand-chose. La jalousie était une émotion si mineure face au désespoir...

Il baissa la tête sur ses mains dorées et pleines. Lui qui avait gardé le souvenir de longs doigts rachitiques d'un blanc maladif avec les veines saillantes. Il se leva et se planta de nouveau devant le miroir. Il ne se reconnaissait plus ou plutôt si... Il avait devant lui le jeune homme qu'il était à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il riait et s'amusait avec insouciance. Ses cheveux étaient coupés et brillants, sa peau hâlée, son visage fin et ses joues rouges. Mais le pire était sûrement ses yeux. Ses yeux qui pétillaient. Ses yeux qui vivaient. Ses yeux où l'on pouvait lire la stupéfaction. Les yeux de sa mère...  
Même les souvenirs qu'il avait de la Guerre lui semblaient comme atténués, moins fort, moins poignants, moins étouffants... C'était comme s'il les voyaient à travers une vitre. Il lui semblait que le monde avait soudain repris des couleurs... Comment Malefoy avait pu réussir un tel miracle ? Oublier était-il si facile ?

Un avion en papier glissa soudain sous la porte et voleta vers lui. Il déplia la note et vit qu'il était attendu pour une série d'examens à l'infirmerie de la base. Il s'étonna de ne pas en être agacé.

_Des examens réguliers, les docteurs et les infirmières si gentils, des prises de sang, des moniteurs reliés à des fils, des injections, des pilules, son traitement..._

__Harry frissonna sous les flashs qui le traversaient. Il se secoua la tête et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie.

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo**  
**

Drago s'effondra sur le lit de la petite chambre où Severus l'avait conduit. Son parrain en avait profité pour tester ses boucliers d'Occlumens. Dumbledore allait sûrement vouloir jeter un coup d'œil et dans leurs intérêts... Il ne devait rien voir. Il apprit avec satisfaction que la magie brute qui bouillonnait en lui avait raffermi encore ses protections mentales.

Une vague de mélancolie le prit lorsqu'il pensa qu'Harry devait avoir retrouvé sa mémoire maintenant. Il l'avait oublié. Il l'avait oublié. Il avait oublié leur histoire. Il avait oublié leurs sentiments. Il avait oublié leur amour. Le blond refoula ses larmes.  
"Saches que je t'aimerai toujours Harry. Quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aimerai toujours." Promit-il.

Il releva la tête des oreillers lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur...

-Weasley, grinça-t-il.

La jeune femme le contempla avec haine et dit d'un ton méprisant :

-Pour toi c'est Potter.

Drago se félicita de rester aussi impassible quand son cœur hurlait de rage et de frustration.

-Oh pardon ! Ricana-t-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile, _Mme Potter _?

La rousse le fusilla du regard.

-Je sais que c'est toi qui a effacé la mémoire d'Harry. Je suis même pratiquement sûre que tu lui as donné un philtre d'amour.  
-Pas besoin de philtre d'amour quand il s'agit de moi Weasel.  
-Tu te crois donc si irrésistible? Siffla-t-elle.

Drago se leva d'un bond hors du lit et accula la sorcière contre le mur. Il pencha son visage vers celui de la rousse et la regarda fixement, ses poignets emprisonnés dans ses mains et son corps pressé contre le sien. Il vit avec satisfaction une rougeur s'étaler sur ses joues et son souffle s'accélérer. Il frôla son oreille de ses lèvres et murmura :

-Tu vois _Weasley_. Même toi tu ne peux pas me résister.

Et il s'écarta avec son plus beau sourire Malfoyen. Il eut un éclat de rire en évitant la gifle. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et jeta un puissant chauve-furie. Un bouclier de magie brute se forma aussitôt devant le blond.

-Espèce de salopard ! Hurlat-elle.  
-Allons Weasley! Je te prouvais simplement que je n'avais pas besoin de philtre d'amour.

Ginny releva la tête et son visage devint froid comme la glace :

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu besoin de philtre pour que Harry me demande en mariage, je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour qu'il me dise je t'aime, je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour qu'il m'embrasse, je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour qu'il me _fasse l'amour_.

Salope.

"Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a dit je t'aime ces quatre dernières années, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il faisait l'amour et ce n'est pas à toi qu'il donnait son corps et son cœur".

Mais Drago se tut. La rousse lui lança un sourire victorieux qu'il se fit un plaisir d'effacer :

-Et dis-moi Weasley. Maintenant que Harry est _amoureux_ de toi... Tu vas laisser tomber Branon ? Le pauvre... Remarque il est canon... Je pourrais peut-être lui faire changer de bord à lui aussi, enfin... En imaginant qu'il ai un jour été hétéro. Car tu vois Weasley, pour moi tu n'es pas une femme... Juste une pute...

La sorcière serra les poings et claqua :

-Au moins je suis une pute appréciée Malefoy. Quant à toi... Poursuivi par les mangemorts, haï par l'Ordre, rejeté par ta famille... Tu es seul Malefoy...

"Je n'étais pas seul jusqu'à que tu ramènes ton gros cul dans ma vie Weasley" pensa-t-il.

-Tu me fait pitié Malefoy, dit-elle en sortant.

Le blond soupira et s'assit sur son lit, le cœur plus lourd que jamais.

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

-Déshabillez-vous M. Potter, dit l'infirmière.

Bathilde Jenkins était décidément dépourvue de toute douceur... Heureusement que c'était une excellente médicomage sinon il l'aurait viré de la base depuis longtemps.  
Harry poussa un soupir et enleva son pull en ignorant royalement Dumbledore, Rogue, Hermione, Ron et Ginny. À se demander depuis quand il acceptait aussi bien de se déshabiller en public.

Jenkins poussa un cri horrifié lorsqu'il ouvrit sa chemise. Il regarda son torse et vit avec stupéfaction qu'un anneau ciselé traversait son téton. Bordel qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?

-Mais quelle est cette chose ? Demanda l'infirmière en pointant sa baguette dessus. 

Le rire d'Hermione sembla déplacé. 

-C'est un piercing.  
-Un quoi ?  
-Un piercing. C'est un artifice moldu. C'est comme une boucle d'oreille mais sur le corps.

Yeurk! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se faire un truc pareil?

-Ça doit faire mal, grimaca Ron.  
-Continuez Bathilde, dit le professeur Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

La femme pinça les lèvres mais commença à lancer des sorts quand Harry fut en boxer. Le brun tourna la tête en sentant un regard insistant sur lui. Il vit Ginny détailler son corps minutieusement avec un étrange mélange de tristesse et de désir.  
Pourquoi était-elle triste ?

-Hé bien M. Potter, vous me semblez plus en forme que jamais depuis que vous êtes ici ! Je n'ai rien à dire sur votre état de santé, simplement continuez de manger où il vous en cuira, le menaça-t-elle en agitant sa baguette sous son nez.

Quelle femme charmante...

-T'inquiètes vieux, dit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos une fois rhabillé. Ma mère va te gaver comme une oie !

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun et il se retourna en voyant que son ami s'était figé.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Le roux sembla un instant déboussolé et ce fut Hermione qui le prit dans ses bras.

-C'est tellement bon de te voir sourire pour une chose aussi anodine, lui souffla-t-elle.

Harry cligna des yeux et mit un temps à comprendre ce que ces paroles impliquaient.

-J'ai perdu l'habitude de sourire hein ?

Hermione prit son visage dans ses mains mais ce fut Ginny qui répondit amèrement :

-En tout cas tu l'as retrouvée.  
-Ginn', dit Harry avec douceur en s'avança vers la jeune rousse.  
-Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs de lui ? Le coupa-t-elle.  
-Hein ?  
-De Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs de lui ?

_Un sourire radieux, des yeux gris qui s'éclairent, des lèvres roses et pleines dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées..._

__-Non, mentit-il.

Il vit le soulagement dans les yeux de la sorcière mais n'en ressentit aucune émotion. Il était toujours aussi vide de l'intérieur on dirait.

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

Drago sursauta en entendant de léger coups à la porte. Il se frotta les yeux et tenta d'émerger du brouillard de son réveil. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour s'endormir... Il se leva finalement et haussa un sourcil en voyant Granger derrière la porte. Elle était venue lui faire un sermon aussi ?

-Je peux entrer Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le blond s'écarta et alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il retourna dans la chambre il se figea en voyant l'album photos dans les mains de Granger. Il sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battement et une vague de trahison déferler sur lui. C'était leurs vies privées. Ils avaient violé ses souvenirs sans même entrer dans sa tête.

-Malefoy.

La voix de Granger le fit redescendre sur Terre et il prit une pose nonchalante.

-Que veux-tu Granger ?  
-Je voulais simplement te dire que je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable de l'amnésie d'Harry.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?  
-Tu n'aurais aucune raison de l'enlever. Tu n'étais pas franchement en position pour attirer l'attention de cette façon. Tu devais te cacher, et enlever le Survivant reviendrait à un énorme projecteur sur toi. Je te crois assez réaliste pour savoir qu'on allait vous retrouver un jour ou l'autre.

Décidément, cette fille méritait sa réputation.

-Intéressant Granger, mais je doute que tes amis soient de cet avis. Ta belette en jupons est d'ailleurs venue me dire ses pensées à ce sujet.  
-Ginny est simplement blessée de voir Harry en aimer un autre.  
-Aimer, Granger ?  
-Oui. J'ai regardé vos photos, et pour n'importe qui d'un peu attentif, votre amour saute aux yeux.

Le blond resta silencieux, refoulant de nouveau ce sentiment d'intrusion.

-Tu veux récupérer l'album ?

Drago savait qu'il devait dire non. Sinon il serait grillé. Mais son cœur parla avant son esprit.

-Oui.

Il se maudit aussitôt mais ne put s'empêcher de prendre le cahier de cuir tendrement. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard satisfait de la sorcière.

-Un problème Granger?  
-Maintenant je sais que tu es vraiment amoureux d'Harry.

Là, il ne put garder son air impassible.

-Une seconde... Tu n'es pas censée me dire que si j'approche ton ami tu me jetteras aux cachots ?

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire et dit :

-Ginny pourrait être parfaitement heureuse avec Konrad si elle le voulait. Quant à toi et Harry... Il suffit de voir les miracles que tu as opérés sur lui. Je pense que ces quatre dernières années ont été une excellente chose et qu'Harry n'aurait pas dû les oublier... Je suis prête à t'aider pour que tu sois auprès de lui à nouveau.

Drago regarda la main tendu avec méfiance.

-Ça sent l'arnaque à plein nez Granger...  
-Tout ce que je veux, c'est le bonheur d'Harry. Si c'est toi qui le rend heureux, je suis prête à vous enfermer dans une salle pendant vingt-quatre heures pour que vous vous sautiez dessus.

Le blond eut un sourire pervers.

-Attention Granger, tu me donnes des idées, ricana-t-il en prenant la main.

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

****Harry entra dans la bibliothèque de la base pour parler à Hermione quand il vit Konrad Branon installé sur une des nombreuses tables rondes, un épais livre ouvert devant lui. L'homme releva les yeux et ils se fixèrent pendant un temps indéfinissable, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'assoie devant lui.

-Bonjour, dit-il simplement.  
-Bonjour, répondit le russe avec son léger accent.

Un ange passa quand Harry demanda finalement :

-Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés ?  
-Non, je suis venu en Angleterre un an après votre... disparition.

L'arrêt qu'il avait fait montrait clairement que ce n'était pas le mot qu'il pensait.

-Que comptez-vous faire ? 

Le russe le regarda pensivement avant de répondre :

-Rester. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise de partir.

Harry sentit un étrange sentiment le traverser. Ce type était quelqu'un de bien.

-Ginny serait heureuse avec vous. Vous la méritez.  
-Pas vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Gryffondor eut un léger sourire :

-Je ne pense pas être le meilleur pour Ginny. Je suis vide à l'intérieur. Je ne pourrai probablement jamais l'aimer convenablement. Sans compter que je suis sûrement destiné à mourir avec Voldemort.

L'homme ancra son regard dans le sien :

-Dîtes plutôt que vous ne pourrez jamais l'aimer comme vous l'aimez lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

-Pardon ?  
-J'ai feuilleté votre album photo. Vous ne sembliez pas si vide que ça sur les photos...

_L'album relié de cuir brun, des photographies qu'il mettait après chaque voyage, des annotations qu'il ajoutait scrupuleusement, les soirées qu'ils passaient à le feuilleter..._

__-Quel album?  
-L'album qu'ils ont trouvé dans votre maison. Vous devriez y jeter un œil. Cela vous rendrait peut-être vos souvenirs.  
-Vous voulez que je me souvienne ?  
-Vous n'êtes pas vide, dit Konrad, c'est seulement envers Ginny que vous êtes vide. Je suis d'accord avec vous. Vous ne la méritez pas.

Harry serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ?

-Je ne vous permet pas de me juger. Vous n'avez pas vu le tiers de ce que j'ai vu. Vous me considérez comme un rival mais n'oubliez pas que je suis avant tout un guerrier.  
-Alors pourquoi être parti pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué à vous battre ?  
-Je l'ignore, je n'en ai aucun souvenirs je vous rappelle.  
-Pendant que vous étiez chez les moldus vous ne vous souveniez de rien non plus. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous êtes tombé amoureux de Malefoy.  
-Je ne pense pas. L'amour est quelque chose de puissant. Si j'étais vraiment amoureux de Malefoy, je me souviendrais de cet amour. Or je ne ressens rien.  
-Et durant quatre ans, vous aviez oublié Ginny... C'est que vous n'êtes pas vraiment amoureux d'elle ?

Harry le foudroya du regard et Konrad haussa les épaules.

-Je ne fais que suivre votre raisonnement.  
-Je connais Ginny depuis mes douze ans, je suis amoureux d'elle depuis mes seize ans...  
-Peut-être avez-vous justement gardé l'image de la jeune fille de seize ans. Moi c'est la femme que je vois en elle, le coupa le russe.

Harry sentit distinctement qu'une partie de lui était d'accord avec Branon. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se tut. L'homme le regarda une dernière fois avant de replonger dans son livre. Le Gryffondor finit par se lever, épuisé par la journée qu'il venait de passer. 

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo**  
**

_Il sentait ses mains sur son corps et son souffle dans son cou. Ses yeux gris le regardaient avec une tendresse infinie, ses doigts l'étiraient avec douceur, mimant l'acte qu'il voulait à plus grande échelle._

_Il le regarda avec lubricité et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il allait craquer. Il poussa un couinement de plaisir lorsqu'il le cloua au matelas, jetant ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il le pénétra durement et entama un va et vient qui le faisait presque décoller des couvertures. Il devait se retenir à la tête de lit pour ne pas cogner et criait sans retenue, gémissant et haletant selon les mouvements. La position ne lui laissait pas de liberté de bouger, aussi claqua-t-il du mieux qu'il put son bassin contre les hanches pâles, cherchant la délivrance qui se faisait attendre. Son corps se cambrait difficilement à chaque fois que sa prostate était délicieusement malmenée et il hurla quand le blond faufila sa main entre leurs corps, le caressant presque violemment, gémissant et grognant à son oreille, lui répétant à quel point il était serré, combien il l'aimait, qu'il était définitivement accro à son corps. _

_Là! Il le sentait! Il allait jouir! Plus que quelques mouvements et il serait libéré de cette frustration qui le laissait au bord du gouffre, il suffisait qu'il donne un coup, ne serait-ce qu'encore un coup et il..._

__Harry sursauta en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte. Il se redressa sur le lit et comprit que Mme Weasley lui disait de venir déjeuner, à travers le battant. Il se mit la tête dans ses mains en soupirant. Il vit son érection palpitante à travers le drap. "Je suis vraiment dans la merde" pensa-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit.


	11. Le départ du Serpent

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Merci à **makoto**, **Zineb**, **Li-san**, **Brigitte **et **Nounou**

Ch. 9:

Harry jura en évitant un sort de découpe particulièrement vicieux d'un mangemort et riposta par un Expelliarmus qui fit voler son ennemi sur plusieurs mètres. Il ferma les yeux en entendant le bruit atroce que fit le corps en s'écrasant sur le sol. Merde il avait totalement perdu l'habitude des combats. Depuis qu'il était de retour, il était incapable de jeter un Avada ! Il avait toujours eu un pincement au cœur en jetant un Doloris, mais de là à être au bord de la nausée ! Il était devenu une vraie chochotte !

"Il n'y a pourtant aucun mal à ne pas vouloir torturer ou tuer... Au contraire..."

Il fit taire sa conscience et jeta un sort d'aveuglement à deux mangemorts qui lui barraient le passage. L'ex-Gryffondor sillonnait à travers le champs de bataille à la recherche du Lord, évitant les sorts perdus et aidant les recrues et membres de l'Ordre.

Une véritable tornade éclata soudain à sa gauche. Le vent hurla à ses oreilles et il dut plisser les yeux pour voir Neville et Lestrange se lancer des sorts de plus en plus noirs. "Crétin" pensa-t-il en rattrapant in-extremis une jeune recrue qui avait failli se faire emporter par la tempête. Si cet idiot s'en sortait, il faudrait qu'il lui parle sérieusement ! C'était leurs vies à tous qu'il mettait en danger avec ses conneries !

Hermione avança à coté de lui et hurla quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Le ciel était noir. Les nuages lourds s'amoncelaient en un maelström violet des plus terrifiants. Harry sentait quelque chose en lui monter peu à peu à en voyant le sol commencer à se fissurer entre les deux duellistes. La panique le submergea à une vitesse affolante alors que l'air se mettait à crépiter. Hermione hurlait son prénom mais il l'ignora.

_Il vit le sourire amusé de Drago alors que leurs mains se joignaient dans les rues de Barcelonne. Il adorait quand il souriait..._

__Lestrange lança un sort que Neville n'esquiva pas et un geyser de sang jaillit de sa bouche alors qu'il ripostait par un jet d'acide qui toucha la mangemorte au bras.  
Une gigantesque boule lui obstruait la gorge alors que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête et que le sang battait à ses tempes.

_Ses yeux gris s'éclairaient lorsqu'il souriait. Ses lèvres s'étiraient, faisant apparaître cette fossette qu'il aimait tant..._

__Harry haleta en voyant des éclairs parcourir le ciel en grondant. La foudre s'abattit brutalement près d'un groupe de combattants. Les hurlements résonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait chaud. Il voulait vomir.  
Le Survivant sentit les larmes brûler... avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

Drago leva la tête vers le jet d'eau chaude en relâchant ses muscles avec bonheur.

Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il était ici. Deux semaines qu'il était cloitré dans sa chambre. Il y a trois jours, le vieux fou lui avait dit qu'il avait accès à la bibliothèque du Quartier Général. Il pouvait encore revoir son sourire agaçant lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de _distractions_.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se barrer ! La Guerre ne le concernait pas. Il avait fait sa part. Il voulait juste qu'on l'oublie. Qu'on le laisse partir. Personne n'avait besoin de lui ici. Son père l'avait renié. Sa mère n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. Severus avait déja sacrifié sa vie pour cette Guerre. Et Harry...

Drago déglutit.

Harry l'avait oublié... Harry qui l'ignorait lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Au moins ne lui avait-il pas craché dessus en le frappant. Il l'ignorait simplement. Cette indifférence lui faisait mal mais... C'était plus supportable que des regards haineux ou des insultes. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air en très bon terme avec la Weasley. Au début elle se collait à lui et là... Eux aussi avaient l'air de s'ignorer... Allez savoir pourquoi...

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par de fortes exclamations dans le couloir. Des gens couraient. Ils étaient attaqués ? Non... Le QG était presque aussi protégé que le Ministère... Fronçant les sourcils, il coupa l'eau et s'enroula une serviette autour des hanches. Il sortit de la salle de bain et entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour tomber dans un brouhaha indescriptible :

-...Combien y en a-t-il encore ?  
-Au moins cinq...  
-L'explosion était effroyable...  
-Dumbledore et Rogue sont encore à sa recherche...  
-On pense qu'il y a eu des morts dans l'autre camps...  
-Y'a un blessé !  
-Allez chercher du renfort !  
-Combien en reste-t-il ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ? Drago poussa un soupir agacé avant de s'habiller rapidement. Il sortit de sa chambre et avisa une recrue qui passait :

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme se retourna :

-Et pourquoi je te le dirais ?

L'ex-Serpentard lui fit sa moue la plus méprisante. Un Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur sembla le convaincre de lâcher :

-Potter a explosé.  
-Quoi ? S'exclama le blond.  
-Il a explosé. Ya au moins une dizaine de blessés et certains disent que Lestrange y est restée.

La recrue le planta là. Explosé... Harry avait explosé... Les explosions étaient incroyablement rares dans le monde magique. Il fallait que le sorcier soit poussé à bout pour laisser ce qu'il y avait de plus profond en lui sortir... Merde... "Harry, dis-moi que tu vas bien" Supplia intérieurement Drago. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie et faillit le regretter. La moitié des lits étaient occupés. Il y avait du sang absolument partout. Les râles de douleurs emplissaient la pièce alors qu'une forte odeur de chair brûlée le prenait aux narines.

"Bordel, amour, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

****C'est une douleur lancinante à la tête qui sortit Harry de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé. Il tenta de l'ignorer pour se rendormir, mais le mal ne faisait que s'accentuer, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Et la première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant fut le regard de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci lui tendait une fiole qu'il but avec reconnaissance. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la douleur refluer.

-Ca va mieux Potter ?

Il hocha de la tête avec un sourire béat.

-Bien... Alors laissez moi vous dire que VOUS ÊTES UN SOMBRE CRÉTIN !

Le pauvre Gryffondor se recroquevilla alors qu'une avalanche de paroles assassines s'abattait sur lui. Il lança un regard suppliant à Dumbledore qui répondit par un sourire las.

-Severus, laissez donc le temps à Harry de reprendre ses esprits. Comment te sens-tu ?  
-Ça peut aller, balbutia-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était encore sur le champs de bataille. Ou tout du moins... Ce qu'il en restait. L'herbe qui recouvrait la prairie avait disparu et tous les arbres étaient au sol dans un mélange chaotique de branches et de racines. L'endroit était vide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'œil noir de Rogue lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je vais vous le dire Potter. VOUS AVEZ EXPLOSÉ, PAUVRE IDIOT !

Merde... Explosé ? Il n'en avait pourtant aucun souvenir. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était... le duel... Neville et Lestrange... La tornade... Le vent... Les cris... La panique... Sa magie qui bouillonnait... Fais chier.

Harry soupira.

-Je suis désolé...  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Nous aimerions simplement savoir ce qui a pu t'amener à une telle extrémité.  
-Je... Je sais pas trop... J'étais... J'étais hors de moi lorsque Neville s'est battu avec Lestrange... Je me sentais mal... et...

Rogue renifla :

-Pas besoin de plus Potter. Quatre ans de magie bridée sont une assez bonne explication. Je pense qu'un peu de self-contrôle ne vous serait pas de trop si vous voulez mon avis, ricana-t-il.

Dumbledore regarda son ancien protégé un instant avant de se retourner vers Harry :

-Je pense que Severus a raison. Viens, nous te ramenons à la base.

Le brun hocha la tête avec reconnaissance avant de prendre appui sur les deux hommes. Il crut qu'il allait vomir à la désagréable sensation du Transplanage d'Escorte. Le sol tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds alors que sa vision se brouillait par intermittence. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il vit apparaître la porte de l'infirmerie. Soulagement qui disparut aussitôt en la passant.

Son souffle devint haché en voyant les innombrables blessés et le sang qui recouvrait le sol. Bordel qu'est-ce que...

-C'est... C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

"Par pitié non. Par pitié dites-moi que je n'y suis pour rien." Pria-t-il.

Le silence équivoque lui coupa la respiration.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable Harry. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit finalement le vieil homme.

Pas de sa faute ? Pas de sa faute ? Il réprima une nausée en voyant le bras calciné de Mary O'Bratee. Une recrue qui était la soeur d'un membre de l'Ordre. Merde, comment pourrait-il de nouveau croiser le regard de Brian après ça ?  
L'odeur de chair consumée lui donnait le tournis, les cloques blanchâtres sur les peaux à vif faisaient monter sa bile et le sang qui suintait des épidermes noircis menaçait de le faire s'évanouir. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

-Allongez-le là! S'exclama un médicomage en se précipitant vers eux.

Harry se sentit posé sur un lit et il entendit le guérisseur s'affairer autour de lui.

-M. Potter ? M. Potter est-ce que vous m'entendez ? M. Potter ouvrez les yeux !

Le brun battit des paupières mais des larmes lui obstruaient la vue, piquant ses yeux.

-Calmez-vous M. Potter, ou vous êtes bien parti pour nous faire un choc. Il faut que je vous examine avant de vous endormir. Allez, ouvrez les yeux. Ce ne sera pas long.

L'ex-Gryffondor déglutit et tenta d'obéir. Les larmes roulait désagréablement sur ses joues, le brûlant. Ses bras lui semblaient faits de plomb et il sentait des frissons incontrôlable parcourir ses jambes. Haletant, ses pensées allaient à toute vitesse, l'empêchant de réfléchir alors qu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'affoler. Tout à coup, son regard s'ancra dans deux yeux orage. Peu à peu, sa respiration se calma, ses tremblement s'apaisèrent, son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que ces deux iris grises.

-C'est ça M. Potter. Calmez-vous. Restez détendu. Je vais faire le plus rapidement possible.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas. Il sentait à peine les sorts de diagnostic et les mains qui palpaient ses membres. Il était pris dans la tempête de ce regard aux incroyables reflets. Le médicomage fit doucement tourner sa tête, rompant le contact. Aussitôt, Harry reprit pied dans la réalité. Les bruits de l'infirmerie lui revinrent aux oreilles, l'odeur ignoble assaillit de nouveau ses narines. Perdu, il papillonna des yeux.

-Doucement, chuchota le médicomage.

L'homme hocha la tête pour lui-même et s'éloigna un instant. Harry tourna de la tête et vit avec étonnement que les deux lacs gris de l'instant d'avant appartenait à Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que le blond faisait là ? Il ne pouvait pas être blessé, il n'avait même pas participé aux combats. Ses joues le chauffèrent en constatant que son ancien ennemi le fixait. Dire qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'ancien Serpentard était un euphémisme. Il ignorait tout de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter envers lui.

Il savait qu'il l'avait plus ou moins enlevé après lui avoir effacé la mémoire (les causes de son départ chez les moldus avec l'héritier restaient très floues, Dumbledore ne l'ayant toujours pas interrogé) mais... Il ne pouvait pas ignorer les miracles qu'avait accompli Malefoy sur lui. Sans compter les flashs qui lui revenaient au moment les plus inopportuns. Des flashs de sa vie chez les moldus semblait-il. Harry était toujours incroyablement gêné lorsqu'il croisait l'ancien Serpentard après avoir rêvé d'un échange plus que charnel entre eux. Comment voulez-vous affronter le regard de quelqu'un qui vous a pris la nuit dernière ? Ou encore que _vous_ aviez pris ? Car la nouvelle tendance ces derniers jours, semblait de lui montrer toutes les fois où il avait... possédé le blond.

De quoi rendre ses joues bien rouge dès qu'il le voyait. Aussi Harry avait-il décidé de l'ignorer. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune preuve qu'il l'ait maltraité d'une quelconque façon. Sans compter que les flashs qui lui venaient les représentaient... assez heureux. 

-Buvez ça M. Potter, intervint le médicomage, le sortant de ses pensées.

Le brun fronça le nez en reconnaissant la potion pour les traumatismes crâniens. Une potion des plus infectes pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans le coma pendant son sommeil. Il eut une grimace de dégoût en l'avalant et fit passer la désagréable sensation avec la potions de sommeil sans rêve.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'endormir fut ces deux orbes couleur tempête. 

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

Drago s'étira avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il était vraiment exténué. Son petit tour d'observation à l'infirmerie l'avait marqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne pouvait pas rester impassible en voyant les gens souffrir d'une telle manière. Tout ce sang...

Il soupira.

La Guerre était vraiment une chose horrible. Regarder les autres s'entretuer était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour rentrer chez les moldus. Reprendre une vie tranquille... à Rome peut-être ? Non...Trop de souvenirs d'Harry. Ajaccio ? Pourquoi pas...

-Malefoy ?

Le blond releva la tête et vit Granger sur le pas de la porte.

-Entre ou sort Granger mais ne reste pas planté là, claqua-t-il.

La jeune femme ferma la porte et s'avança vers lui. 

-Je t'ai vu sortir de l'infirmerie...Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?  
-Ne pose pas une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse.  
-Harry va bien, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire agaçant. Il s'en sort toujours. Rogue a même créé une potion spécialement pour lui. Tu n'avais pas à t'en faire...

Drago l'ignora. Il voulait juste... le voir. Juste un regard. Et il avait eu plus que ça. Lorsqu'Harry avait planté ses yeux trop verts dans les siens... Il avait cru retrouver _son_ Harry. Son Harry aimant, rieur, enfantin, joyeux, rayonnant, passionné... Durant une seconde il l'avait retrouvé. Et cette seconde avait été si agréable...

-Malefoy ?  
-Granger, dit-il platement en fixant le plafond.  
-Tu sais je... Enfin si tu en as envie... Je pourrais...  
-Crache le morceau.  
-Et bien... Je pourrais... intervenir auprès de Dumbledore pour... qu'il te laisse partir...

Le blond se redressa comme un ressort.

-Tu pourrais ?

Granger se mordilla la lèvre, gênée :

-Oui. Je ne te promets rien mais je peux essayer.  
-Oh Merlin oui! S'exclama-t-il.

Il allait pouvoir partir. Enfin il allait pouvoir s'en aller de cet enfer. Retourner à une petite vie tranquille. Chez les moldus. Loin, très très très loin. En Finlande... Non ! En Martinique, à New York, à Istanbul... Oui ! À Istanbul ! Voilà ! Personne ne le retrouverait là-bas !

-Malefoy tu... Tu veux vraiment partir ?  
-Tu plaisantes ? Évidemment que je veux partir !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Il voulait se barrer le plus vite possible ! Dès que le vieux fou donnait son aval, il prenait son sac et il décarrait !

-Je veux dire... Sans Harry ?

Ce simple nom eut le mérite de le faire retomber sur terre. Une vague de mélancolie faillit l'emporter mais il tint bon. Pas question de craquer devant elle.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Granger. Harr-Potter m'a oublié. Je ne vais pas lui courir après.

La jeune femme sembla déçue mais hocha la tête.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux. Bon... Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il avait un sac à faire.

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

Harry soupira en voyant qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie à son réveil. Il se redressa en grimaçant. Ses membres étaient ankylosés et sa bouche désagréablement pâteuse.

"Pire qu'une gueule de bois" Pensa-t-il avec amusement. Alors qu'il allait se lever, Harry fut coupé par un hurlement :

-OSEZ METTRE UN PIED EN DEHORS DE CE LIT, POTTER, ET JE VOUS ÉTRIPE !

...D'accooooord ! Harry rangea sagement ses jambes sous la couette et regarda Bathilde avancer vers lui, rouge de fureur.

-Crétin... Inconscient... Stupide... Aura ma peau... Bande d'illuminés... Marmonna-t-elle en lui lançant des sorts d'analyse.

La lecture du parchemin lui fit pincer les lèvres. Elle releva les yeux, le dardant d'un regard... et bien terrifiant, il fallait l'avouer.

-Dites-moi Potter, susurra-t-elle. Qu'espériez -vous faire en vous levant ? Après trois jours de sommeil... Vous vous seriez effondré comme une loque, réduisant ainsi à néant tout mon travail.

Ok. Là, c'était sûr. Elle avait un lien de parenté avec Rogue. Seul lui pouvait prendre ce ton si vicie... Une seconde... Trois jours ?

-Oui M. Potter. Trois jours. Claqua-t-elle en voyant son air ébahi. Aussi je vous déconseille de sortir de ce lit sans quoi... Je pourrais remplacer votre traitement par un poison des plus fallacieux... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
-Plus que bien madame.

Merde voilà qu'il redevenait un ado tremblant devant un prof. Il était le Survivant par Merlin ! Le Sauveur du monde sorcier ! Il avait affronté Voldemort et ses sbires ! C'était un chef de guerre ! Il était...

-Buvez ça Potter !  
-Oui madame.

Bon... Il reviendrait plus tard le héros. Harry grimaça à l'immonde potion violette. Bordel quand apprendrait-on à améliorer le goût de ces foutues potions ?

-Vous avez de la visite Potter, mais attention ! À la moindre fatigue, vous dormez ! Si vous vous évanouissez...

Le silence était si lourd de menaces que l'Ex Gryffondor ne put qu'acquiescer misérablement.

-Hé vieux ! Tu nous as fait une belle peur tu sais !

Il sourit en voyant Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. La présence de ce dernier fit monter un certain agacement en lui.

-Salut Harry, dit doucement la rouquine en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Salut, répondit-il en lui caressant la main.

Il tourna la tête vers le brun qui le regardait avec incertitude.

-Harry... Je...  
-Tu quoi ?

Son ton était plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le botaniste. J'ignorais que... mes duels avec Lestrange te gênaient à ce point...  
-Là n'est pas le question Neville ! Le coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne. C'est que tu nous mets tous en danger. Vous étiez en train d'invoquer les éléments merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si tu avais tué quelqu'un de chez nous ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ? Je ne comprends même pas qu'on ne t'ai pas encore engueulé !  
-Ça ne te posais pas autant de problèmes avant ! Se rebiffa l'héritier Londubat.  
-Maintenant ça m'en pose ! Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ?  
-Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Cette phrase le mit hors de lui.

-Je n'ai pas à le savoir ? Mais je suis qui moi ? Un simple sorcier ? NON BORDEL ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN SIMPLE SORCIER ! JE FAIS QUOI MOI, SI LESTRANGE TE TUE ? JE FAIS QUOI MOI ?

Ses hurlements attirèrent l'infirmière :

-M. Potter ! Il me semblait vous avoir dit de...  
-LA FERME !

Bathilde se figea, choquée, comme ses amis.

-Harry... Murmura Ginny.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas crier.  
-C'est pas grave Harry, intervint Hermione en s'avançant vers lui. Neville... Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu nous laisses. Je suis sûre que tu as à... méditer sur les paroles d'Harry.

L'ancien Gryffondor fixa un instant le Survivant avant de tourner les talons.

-Bon, vous vouliez me voir pour quoi ?  
-Bah... Juste pour te voir ! S'exclama Ron. Savoir comment tu vas !  
-Je vais bien. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, j'aimerais me reposer.

Bathilde apparut aussitôt près de lui avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

-Tu n'étais pas dépendant de ce truc ? Demanda son ami en lorgnant la fiole.  
-La..."cure" de M. Potter chez les moldus a eut des effets plus que satisfaisant, répondit l'infiermière d'un ton cinglant.  
-À ce propos Harry...  
-Quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

Hermione prit grand soin de ne pas le regarder en face.

-On voulait savoir si tu avais des souvenirs de pourquoi tu...  
-Je n'en ai aucun ! Maintenant j'aimerais rester seul !  
-C'est à propos de Malefoy, dit Ginny.  
-Hein ?  
-Dumbledore lui a donné l'autorisation de partir alors, à moins que tu n'aies de preuves qu'il t'ai enlevé... Continua-t-elle.  
-Qu-Quoi ? Malefoy va partir ? Mais enfin, où ? Quand ?  
-Aujourd'hui, dit Hermione. Il retourne chez les moldus avec la promesse de l'Ordre de ne pas le suivre. Il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve.  
-Mais... Mais... Il est recherché par les Mangemorts !  
-Je fais confiance à Malefoy pour réussir à se planquer, ricana Ron nerveusement. 

Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son ami. Merde. Pourquoi Hermione lui avait-elle bourré le crâne avec ses théories pro Harry/Malefoy ?

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir, Harry ? Demanda Ginny.

Le brun secoua la tête, encore sous le choc. Malefoy partait. Malefoy partait. Malefoy partait. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ça le perturbait autant ? Avec un peu de chance il serait débarrassé de ces putains de visions !

-Bon, soupira Hermione. Alors je crois qu'on va te laisser te reposer. Rétablis-toi bien Harry.

Ses amis partirent. Le laissant seul.  
**  
**

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

Drago regarda avec dédain les deux membres de l'Ordre qui l'avait "escorté" transplaner. Il se tourna vers son parrain et ses traits se détendirent.

-Où vas-tu aller Drago ?  
-Je ne sais pas encore. En Turquie sûrement. Je verrai ensuite. C'est pas comme si je manquais de moyens.

Le maître de potions approuva.

-Bonne chance gamin.  
-A toi aussi Severus.

Il partit vers la voiture que Dumbledore avait loué pour lui mais se retourna au dernier moment.

-Donne-le lui.

Rogue regarda avec stupéfaction l'album en cuir que lui tendait son filleul.

-Tu es sûr que...  
-Certain. Je n'arriverais jamais à vivre si je l'ai avec moi. Donne-le lui. Tant pis s'il le brûle sans y jeter un coup d'œil. Moi il... il me fait trop mal, chuchota-t-il.

Severus prit le livre en regardant le blond avec tristesse.

-Il l'aura.  
-Au revoir Sev'.

Et Drago s'en alla.


	12. Mieux vaut des remords que des regrets

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 10:

Lucius soupira de soulagement lorsque le Lord annonça la fin de la réunion.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était assis autour de la table à écouter son maître rager et les fidèles bégayer. Pas moins de sept d'entre eux avaient reçu des doloris. Il fallait avouer que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Les dernières batailles s'étaient mal passées, les missions étaient infructueuses et ils venaient de perdre le contrôle de la ville de Galway en Irlande. De quoi faire chauffer les sangs du Lord...

Le retour de Potter semblait avoir été comme un regain d'espoir au sein des adversaires et la population sorcière commençait à murmurer que le Survivant était de nouveau au combat. Et pour en rajouter une couche, l'explosion d'il y a deux mois avait envoyé sa _chère_ belle-sœur dans le coma. Narcissa avait été inconsolable. La soudaine réapparition de Drago ne devait d'ailleurs pas être étrangere à cette peine.

Drago... 

Le cœur de Lucius se serrait encore à la pensée de son fils. Son unique enfant. Mais enfin, quelle idée lui était passée par la tête pour trahir ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Ils étaient en situation de force ! Le pays était sous le joug du Seigneur Noir, leur famille était libre ! Ils étaient riches et la vie s'offrait à eux ! Lui qui avait fait son possible pour le tenir au maximum loin des combats ! Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Lui qui avait cru à une simple fuite, il avait désormais la preuve que son fils était chez les _autres_. Qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait avec Potter autrement ?

"Drago... Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?" pensa amèrement Lucius en transplanant jusqu'à son manoir.

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

Albus Dumbledore était un grand sorcier.

Infiniment respecté pour sa bravoure, sa puissance, sa bonté et son intelligence hors-norme mais surtout pour sa malice. Car devant ce vieil homme affable et légèrement gagatisant, on avait vite fait d'oublier que l'on se trouvait en face du sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération. On oubliait que ses pétillants yeux bleus vous scannaient mieux qu'un détecteur de mensonges. On oubliait que son adoration pour les sucreries cachait l'un des esprits les plus acérés depuis cent ans...

Et Albus jouait sans vergogne sur ce fait. Car c'est souvent en sous-estimant quelqu'un qu'on lui donne les cartes pour gagner. Et pour une fois... le vieux Directeur n'était pas du bon côté des cartes...

La disparition soudaine d'Harry... Lui dans le monde moldu avec Drago Malfoy... La perte de mémoire... Son retour... Et surtout le brouillard.

Le brouillard noir qui était présent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ce brouillard qu'il avait essayé d'approcher lorsqu'il lui avait rendu ses souvenirs. Ce brouillard qui était devenu plus dur que le marbre à son contact. Ce brouillard qui persistait et qu'il n'osait pas toucher. Un brouillard noir...

Albus se cala dans son fauteuil en passant une main dans sa barbe. Il fallait un haut niveau de magie noire pour réussir un tel exploit. Et surtout, il fallait être _consentant_. Les sortilèges placés sans accords devaient toujours combattre l'esprit réfractaire du sujet et le blessaient. Or, si Harry avait reçut ce brouillard de force... Les dommages auraient été incroyables. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était d'accord... Donc, qu'il avait été ensorcelé par une personne de confiance. Drago Malfoy était certes puissant, mais sans baguette il y aurait laissé la vie...

Alors qui ?

Une personne que Harry connaissait... Une personne en qui il avait confiance... Une personne puissante en magie noire et surtout en magie de l'esprit... Une personne qui en savait plus que les autres... Les yeux bleus furent parcourus d'un éclair avant qu'un sourire amusé se pose sur les lèvres de l'honorable sorcier.

Ainsi donc... C'était _lui_... Il cachait fort bien son jeu...

"Vous êtes vraiment un sorcier brillant Severus..." Pensa Dumbledore en avalant un bonbon au citron.

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

Espoir Weasley éclata de rire sous les chatouilles d'oncle Harry.

La petite fille aimait beaucoup oncle Harry. En fait elle était amoureuse de lui et était bien décidée à l'épouser quand elle serait grande ! Oncle Harry était beau, gentil, courageux, poli, drôle et galant. C'était sa maman qui lui avait apprit le dernier mot.  
Oui, Espoir aimait beaucoup son oncle Harry. De l'amour innocent et espiègle qu'ont les enfants ou dans son cas, les petites filles de bientôt huit ans.

Espoir savait qu'elle était jolie. Tout le monde le lui répétait. Elle était rousse comme son papa et prenait soin d'avoir la même chevelure brillante que sa maman. Ses yeux bleus étaient comme des saphirs brillants dans la nuit. Ça, c'était oncle Harry qui le lui avait dit. Espoir adorait quand il lui disait des choses comme ça. Ça lui faisait penser aux princes charmants dans les contes moldus que lui lisait tante Mione.

Et elle était évidemment la princesse. Oui, Espoir allait se marier avec oncle Harry et ils seraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants ! Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi son papa s'était étranglé quand elle lui avait dit. Après tout c'était normal !

Mais depuis quelques temps, Espoir n'était pas très contente. Car sa maman était enceinte. Ça voulait dire qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur... D'un côté, Espoir aurait quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser et elle pourrait obligé il ou elle à faire plein de trucs... Mais cela voulait dire aussi qu'elle ne serait plus la préférée de papa et maman. Et s'ils l'oubliaient pour se concentrer uniquement sur l'autre ? Et si c'était une petite fille plus jolie qu'elle ? Papa avait dit qu'oncle Harry serait le parrain... Et si Oncle Harry décidait de l'épouser elle ? Et qu'il l'oubliait ?

Horrifiée, la petite fille demanda au beau brun :

-Dis, tu m'aimeras toujours, hein ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un doux sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. 

-Bien sûr Esperança. 

La rousse pinça les lèvres, pas très convaincue. Le jeune homme la tira sur ses genoux. D'habitude, rien que le nom de la petite fille en espagnol la faisait sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe princesse ?

La fillette se mordit consciencieusement la lèvre et emplit ses yeux de larmes. Elle savait qu'oncle Harry ne pouvait pas résister lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

-Tu vas pas la préférer à moi, hein ?  
-Qui ça ?  
-Le bébé !

Harry parut un instant confus avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

-Bien sûr que non Princesse. D'ailleurs je vais même te dire un secret.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

-Tu seras toujours ma préférée.

Espoir eut une exclamation de joie avant de lui faire un gros câlin.

-Cool ! Alors on va pouvoir se marier !

Le Survivant éclata de rire.

-Tu es trop jeune pour te marier princesse ! Et je doute que Bill soit d'accord pour que je t'épouse !  
-Alleeeeeeeez ! Papa pourra pas dire non ! S'il-te-plaît !

Le brun eut un sourire en voyant les yeux suppliants de la fillette.

-Espoir ! Au lit ! Intervint Fleur en entrant dans la Salle Commune des membres de l'Ordre.

-J'ai pas sommeil !  
-Ne fait pas de caprices princesse, dit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front. On se verra demain.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis.

La rouquine suivit donc sa mère sans rechigner. Harry secoua la tête, amusé, et s'étira sur le canapé. Il fixa pensivement le feu de cheminée. Les dernières semaines avaient été excellentes. Ils avaient trois espions qui avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans les hauts-rangs des mangemorts, ils avaient entravé plusieurs de leurs missions et ils étaient sortis des derniers combats vainqueurs.

Il avait remarqué avec une certaine amertume qu'il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour se réhabituer au rythme de la Guerre. Néanmoins, une grande muraille semblait avoir été dressée entre son lui de maintenant et son lui d'il y a quatre ans. À chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette époque, il la nommait _avant_.

Avant...

Avant quoi ? Avant tout... Avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire, avant qu'on lui dise que quatre années étaient passés sans qu'il s'en rende compte, avant qu'on lui dise qu'il avait vécu avec Malfoy... Malfoy... Presque par automatisme, Harry fit apparaître l'album.

L'album que Rogue lui avait remis après le départ de l'héritier. Un album avec des photos d'eux. Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages légèrement jaunis où s'étendaient des photos. Lui et Malfoy à Moscou, lui et Malfoy à Singapour, lui et Malfoy à Saint-Petersbourg, lui et Malfoy à Madagascar, lui et Malfoy en Pennsylvanie, lui et Malfoy dans les Fjords... À croire qu'ils avaient fait le tour du monde. Et pourtant, à chaque photo qu'il voyait, des souvenirs, des émotions, un parfum, une musique, lui revenait à l'esprit.

Il _savait_ sans vraiment le savoir que Malfoy ne pouvait pas rester plus de deux mois au même endroit, plaisantant en disant qu'il était recherché par la mafia anglaise. Il _savait_ que le blond avait une passion pour le chocolat. Il _savait _qu'il n'aimait pas les fleurs bien qu'il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Il _savait _que Malfoy aimait le voir porter des vêtements à lui. Il _savait _qu'il était excité lorsqu'on lui caressait la nuque et les côtes. Et le pire était surement cette toupie. Cette toupie qui ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Une fine toupie en métal et aux courbes éthérées. Une toupie gravée de symboles asiatiques. Cette toupie qui tournait alors que leurs deux corps s'unissaient...

Cette toupie obsédait Harry depuis le départ de Malfoy. Cette toupie le rongeait.  
Harry claqua l'album et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en soupirant. 

En ayant assez vu, Ginny ferma la porte de la Salle Commune. Harry continuait de regarder cet album. Il continuait de penser à_ lui_. Elle n'avait même plus envie de savoir ce que ce fils de mangemort pouvait avoir de plus qu'elle. Elle avait trop mal pour ça. Elle s'était résignée.

oOo oOo

-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-

oOo oOo

****Severus soupira en mettant un point final à la vingt-deuxième préparations de Pimentine.

Avec ça, ils auraient une réserve pour tout l'hiver. Trois recrues avaient déjà attrapé la grippe.

"Ils survivent aux mangemorts, ce n'est pas pour mourir d'une simple grippe" Pensa avec ironie le maître de Potion.

Il tira la potion et la transvasa dans plusieurs fioles. Il aligna soigneusement les petites bouteilles de verre sur le plan de travail et s'étira une fois son travail fini.  
Bon, programme pour le reste de la soirée : Un verre de ce délicieux cognac qu'il se réservait depuis un moment avec un bon livre !

Rogue eut un sourire satisfait en se dirigeant vers la porte du laboratoire. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt en voyant Londubat derrière cette même porte, un pot de Tentacula vénéneuses dans les mains et une belle série d'estafilades sanglantes sur son visage, ses épaules et son ventre. Severus crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer en voyant l'oeil brillant et le sourire radieux du jeune homme. Aucun doute... C'était un Gryffondor ! Il n'y avait que cette bande d'idiots pour se réjouir d'avoir faillit se faire déchiqueter par une plante.

-Londubat... Enlevez-moi ce sourire imbécile avant que je ne vous l'arrache de la façon la plus douloureuse que je connaisse, menaça-t-il.

Neville eut une grimace comique mais tenta de réduire son hilarité à un micro-sourire. Il pénétra dans le sombre laboratoire et posa sa plante sur la paillasse avant d'allumer un feu sous un des chaudrons.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire, Londubat ?

Le jeune homme le regarda, interloqué :

-Bah... Commencer la potion ! Ça fait trois semaines que je tente de faire pousser cette Tentacula Vénéneuse des Carpates ! On peut enfin travailler sur la po...  
-En vous vidant de votre sang au-dessus du chaudron ? Claqua Rogue. Londubat ! Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ?  
-Ce ne sont que des égratignures !  
-Et si une seule goutte de votre sang tombe dans la potion nous pouvons dire adieu à nos vies ! Asseyez-vous là ! Je vais chercher un baume.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel mais s'assit sur le tabouret que lui désignait Rogue, près du chaudron. Il s'adossa au plan de travail et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas décarcassé à faire pousser cette maudite plante meurtrière pour rien ! De toute façon, les épines sur les tentacules n'étaient pas empoisonnées, juste tranchantes...

Severus revint vers lui et posa le baume sur la table. Il maugréa dans sa barbe en refermant les petites plaies sur les mains du brun.

-Simple curiosité, comment y êtes vous arrivé ?  
-Vous savez comment sont les Tentaculas, elle m'a agrippé et ses épines ont...  
-Je ne parle pas des blessures, sombre crétin, mais de la plante !

Le brun eut un léger rire.

-Dictame. 

L'homme en noir se figea. 

-C'est tout?  
-Oui, c'est tout. Je voulais tester un échantillon avec de la poudre d'asphodèle mais dès que j'ai mit un peu de dictame elle s'est rétractée.  
-Les Gryffondors ont décidément une chance insolente, grogna-t-il. Enlevez votre chemise !

Neville blêmit :

-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Londubat... J'ai beau être doué, je doute pouvoir soigner vos épaules si vous gardez votre chemise...

Severus haussa un sourcil en voyant le teint bien rouge de son ancien élève alors qu'il soignait ses épaules.

-Londubat cessez de vouloir faire concurrence à Weasley, cet idiot est imbattable. De plus c'est moi qui reçoit la _noble tâche _de vous soignez lorsque vous sortez d'un combat avec Lestrange aussi je peux vous assurer que je vous ai vu avec _beaucoup moins_ que ça, railla-t-il.

Les balbutiements du brun lui arrachèrent un ricanement avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur les zébrures rouges qui striaient les épaules de son patient.

-Et voilà, dit-il en refermant la dernière marque. Vous pouvez vous...

Il fut brutalement interrompu par les lèvres du Gryffondor. Severus resta un instant stupéfait. Ce simple instant suffit à Neville pour se lever brusquement, faisant tomber son tabouret, et glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre au baiser, Rogue retomba sur Terre et s'écarta :

-ÊTES-VOUS DEVENU FOU LONDUBAT ? Hurla Severus, choqué.

De son côté, Neville était étonné par son propre geste. Mais peu à peu, un sourire séducteur prit place sur ses lèvres. Il venait de faire ce dont il rêvait depuis plus de six ans, alors autant tirer sur la corde.

-Je suis parfaitement lucide, dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Il s'amusa intérieurement de l'expression de pur ahurissement qui s'étalait sur le visage du professeur avant que ce dernier ne se reprenne et siffle d'une voix glaciale :

-Sortez ! Immédiatement !

"Pas cette fois" Pensa Neville en tirant l'homme à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il mit d'autorité une main dans les longs cheveux noirs et enroula l'autre autour du cou de l'ancien mangemort. Il soupira en se sentant de nouveau repousser.

-C'est votre dernière chance de sortir sans vous prendre un doloris, gronda Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête du Gryffondor. Un Rogue avec une baguette n'était pas à sous-estimer. Mais il en crevait. Il crevait d'envie depuis six ans d'embrasser ces lèvres fines et maintenant que c'était fait... Il était prêt à se damner pour avoir plus. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux après ça mais il n'en pouvait plus de cet amour à sens unique qui le rongeait. Il était un Gryffon merde et bien il allait agir comme tel.

"Au risque de se faire tuer" murmura sa conscience. 

Prenant une grande inspiration, Neville s'adossa au plan de travail et plongea son regard dans celui, furieux, de son vis-à-vis.

-De-hors, articula Rogue.  
-Embrassez-moi, répondit le brun, mortellement sérieux.

Les longs doigts qui hantaient ses rêves se crispèrent sur la baguette.

-Je vous laisse jusqu'à trois, Londubat...  
-Embrassez-moi, répéta-t-il.  
-Un...  
-Caressez-moi, chuchota Neville.  
-Deux...  
-Prenez-moi.

Il crut que son cœur rata un battement en voyant l'éclair d'hésitation et surtout d'_envie_ du maître de potions. Pris d'une impulsion, il donna une claque sur la baguette qui voltigea à travers la pièce.

-Prenez-moi.  
-Londubat...Dit Rogue d'une voix menaçante.

Cette voix qui l'avait tant fait frémir durant son enfance. Cette voix qui le faisait pleurer de bonheur dans ses songes. Cette voix qui le faisait jouir dans ses fantasmes. Il se souvenait encore avec exactitude du jour où il était tombé amoureux du ténébreux professeur. Ce jour où Rogue l'avait poussé à terre, lui évitant de prendre l'Avada Kedavra. Ce jour où l'homme avait tourné la tête vers lui, l'air profondément inquiet. Neville ne savait plus trop ce qu'il avait dit à ce moment là. Mais Rogue avait souri. D'un vrai sourire qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Puis il l'avait aidé à se relever et ils s'étaient de nouveau plongés dans les combats. Mais ce sourire avait suffit à prendre tout l'amour qu'il y avait en lui pour le projeter sur l'espion. Un amour qui ne lui serait jamais rendu...

Neville soupira.

-Pardon. Je m'en vais.

Il se redressa, résigné et contourna Rogue pour sortir du laboratoire. Un couinement passa ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retrouva soudain allongé sur le plan de travail, les mains du professeur de chaque côtés de sa tête et son regard noir posé sur lui.

-A quoi vous jouez Londubat ?

Il déglutit, incapable de parler alors que leurs visages étaient si proches. À la place, il leva ses lèvres vers celle de son aîné et gémit de plaisir sous le baiser violent qu'il avait tant désiré.

-Tu veux jouer ? Murmura Severus contre sa bouche. On va jouer.

Et il écarta brutalement ses jambes pour se placer entre elles. Neville écarquilla les yeux alors que son souffle semblait s'être pris des vacances. Merde, Rogue ne venait quand même pas de... Un coup de rein le fit crier de surprise et de plaisir. Bordel de Merlin !

-Sauf que c'est moi qui dicte les règles, susurra l'homme en noir.

Oh putain oui ! Il enroula ses longues jambes autour des hanches de l'ex-Mangemort et gémit sans retenue sous les coups de bassin qui frappaient son entre-jambe. Il sentait la table trembler sous eux mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était plus de frictions !

Severus dévora ses lèvres et accéléra le rythme. Il voulait le faire crier. Il voulait lui montrer qu'on ne s'amusait pas à ses dépends. Ses coups de reins se faisaient frénétiques et il entendit distinctement les fioles de Pimentine se briser au sol avec fracas. Au diable les potions !

-Sev... Sev... Severus... Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Haleta Neville sous les assauts.

L'étreinte dans laquelle il était pris lui donnait le tournis, la pièce sombre l'aveuglait, son dos était horriblement douloureux et ses hanches semblaient avoir une vie propre pour onduler ainsi. Il se foutait totalement de hurler comme une putain ou que quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout instant. Le plus important était de relâcher. De relâcher cette putain de tension qui rendait son corps rigide. Il se mordit la lèvre en projetant furieusement son bassin contre celui du maître de potions. Les grondements à son oreille et le souffle saccadé sur sa nuque menaçaient de le rendre fou. Plus vite bordel ! Plus vite ! Il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir parlé tout fort que déjà, les coups de boutoir faisaient tomber les dernières fioles restantes avant de l'envoyer au septième ciel.

Il retomba brutalement contre le bois dur et tenta de reprendre sa respiration alors que Rogue le besognait toujours. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffons et... putain il devait être maso pour trouver ça excitant ! Il passa la main dans les cheveux d'ébène et mordilla le lobe de son ancien professeur. Un dernier coup de rein le fit frissonner avant que Severus ne gémisse sourdement, jouissant.

Le silence n'était troublé que par leurs souffles erratiques et aucun des deux n'osait faire un geste. Leurs pensées se rejoignaient sur un même point : Que venaient-ils de faire ?

Ce fut finalement Rogue qui bougea le premier, se redressant. Un sort de nettoyage prononcé d'une voix neutre et il s'en alla sans jeter un regard au Gryffondor.

"Merde" Pensa Neville.


	13. Le retour du Serpent

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Merci à tous du fond du coeur! Grâce à vous je suis arrivée à 200 reviews! Merci infinniment!

**QUERTY:** Honte à moi! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que le chapitre que je t'avais envoyé en exclusivité n'était pas corrigé! T.T Shame on me...Tu as eu l'horrible privilège de voir mon pitoyable niveau d'orthographe...Merlin me pardonne...En éspèrant que tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal aux yeux, je te dédit ce chapitre corrigé xD

Ch. 11:

Hermione n'était pas contente. Hermione n'était même pas contente du tout! Son plan était simple. Drago avouait son amour à Harry et Dumbledore trouvait un moyen pour lui rendre ses souvenirs des quatre dernières années. Ensuite les deux tourtereaux iraient roucouler tranquillement après la fin de la Guerre... Car cette Guerre aurait une fin ! Leurs récentes victoires ne faisait que le prouver. Sauf que son plan connaissait des anicroches non-négligeables.

De un : Drago était parti... Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ! Cet idiot aurait pu rester ! Il aurait pu rester à la base et faire lentement tomber Harry dans ses filets, mais non ! Monsieur préférait s'en aller ! À force de côtoyer des guerriers intrépides, elle oubliait que la Terre était peuplée de lâches... Et surtout de Serpentards...

De deux : Dumbledore ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris que Harry était huit fois mieux chez les moldus qu'ici. Ou plutôt... Hermione le soupçonnait de justement savoir mais de ne rien faire pour qu'Harry continue sa mission et tue Voldemort. L'enfoiré. Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que Dumbledore avait raison de faire ça. Harry avait beau être son meilleur ami, c'était des millions de vies qui étaient en jeu. Et ça la tuait de penser de cette façon. Elle voulait le bonheur d'Harry, vraiment. Mais elle était assez égoïste pour penser qu'il serait bien de vivre dans un monde sans mangemorts, où ses enfants pourraient grandir en paix.

La brune soupira en passant une main dans ses lourdes boucles.

De trois : Harry était stupide. Mais vraiment ! Il avait beau se comporter comme l'amoureux transi parfait, il continuait de nier un quelconque amour pour Malfoy. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il disait. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vue les yeux dans le vague, caressant d'une main l'album photo ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu soupirer ou se crisper à la mention du blond ? Peut-être qu'Harry _savait_ qu'il était amoureux de Malfoy mais qu'il refusait de l'admettre en public ? Ce serait tellement plus simple...

-Hermione ?

La sorcière tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil en voyant Ginny sur le pas de la porte, un sac à ses pieds.

-Ginny ? Tu vas quelque part ?  
-Heu oui, la rousse eut un sourire hésitant. J'ai demandé ma mutation en Russie. Moi et Konrad partons dans une heure...

L'ex-Gryffondor n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle se leva d'un bond et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ginny répondit à l'étreinte et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux noisettes.

-Je devrais revenir dans quelques mois. Je t'écrirai.  
-Tu vas nous manquer Ginny, souffla Hermione. Je suis heureuse que tu partes avec Konrad. Il est bien pour toi, dit-elle en se détachant.  
-Oui. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais c'est fait maintenant... Hermione ?  
-Oui ?

Ginny ancra profondément ses yeux bleus dans ceux, marrons, de son amie.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. Je ne comprends pas, mais je veux son bonheur. Si c'est avec Malfoy, alors retrouve cette sale fouine et ramène-la par la peau du cul. Moi je n'en aurai pas le courage. Je ne l'aurai sûrement jamais. Je détournerai les yeux à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrasseront mais... je veux qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Harry mérite d'être heureux.  
-Oh Gin', chuchota Hermione, émue.  
-Prend soin de toi et de mon frère Mione.

Après une dernière bise, la rousse disparut dans les couloirs, prête à aller au devant d'une nouvelle époque...

oOo oOo  
-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-  
oOo oOo 

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, amères, brûlantes. Ses paroles tournaient dans sa tête, lui entaillant le cœur à chaque passage. "_Nous avons pris du bon temps Londubat mais ça s'arrête là. Vous n'êtes qu'un gosse. Un gosse particulièrement stupide. Je vous suspecte d'ailleurs d'être plus Poufsouffle que Gryffondor._"

Son ton avait été froidement moqueur. Et la suite n'en avait été que plus horrible.

"_De l'amour ?_" Son éclat de rire lui avait déchiré la poitrine, faisant jaillir un flot de sang douloureux. "_N'est-ce pas mignon? De l'amour! Et puis quoi encore? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des imbécilités de ce genre. Trouvez-vous donc une fille assez sotte pour vous supporter, ce sera déjà un exploit! Reprenez-vous, Londubat ! Devenez un homme, bon sang ! Après si vous avez vraiment envie de chauffer un peu mon lit, ma porte vous est grande ouverte... Vous n'êtes pas trop mal fichu dans votre genre mais par pitié, cessez de clamer des sentiments dégoulinant de naïveté dont vous ignorez tout !_"

Les sanglots l'étouffèrent un peu plus alors que sa respiration devenait sifflante. Devenir un homme ? Devenir un homme ! Bordel, il avait affronté Lestrange pour lui ! Lestrange qui haïssait tellement Severus au point de créer des attentas pour l'éliminer ! Voir l'homme qu'il aimait frôler la mort à chaque fois que cette folle était dans les parages le tuait. Il ne pouvait défendre Severus si elle cherchait à le tuer à chaque instant.

Alors Neville avait dû faire quelque chose.

Il avait dû détourner l'attention de Bellatrix de son aimé. C'était pour ça qu'il avait imaginé ce plan. Cela avait été si simple. Rodolphus Lestrange avait été blessé lors d'une attaque de dragons. Il était donc facilement reconnaissable par son boitillement. Cela avait été si facile de faire tourner le regard de la mangemorte vers lui quand le rayon vert fusait vers son mari. Neville avait ressentit une joie pernicieuse en voyant l'horreur sur le visage de Bellatrix quand Rodolphus était tombé, mort. Lorsqu'il avait croisé les prunelles flamboyantes de rage il avait su que plus jamais Lestrange ne toucherait à Severus... Trop occupée qu'elle serait à vouloir le tuer. Et Neville avait affronté la meurtrière de ses parents avec une avidité sanglante. Il voulait tellement la faire souffrir. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, pour tout ce qu'elle _lui_ avait fait ! Ses parents, sa grand-mère, ses amis, l'homme qu'il aimait...C'était avec tout ces souvenirs qu'il lançait ses sorts destructeurs, des sorts interdits.

Mais Severus ne savait rien de tout cela. Quelle importance qu'il sache de toute façon. Il ne l'aimait pas ! Il n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

"Ah si! Il trouve mon corps à son goût!" Pensa amèrement Neville. Il croisa son reflet dans la glace et eut une grimace de honte devant ses longs cheveux décoiffés, son visage bouffi et ses yeux rougis. Il était beau l'héritier Londubat ! Cette pensée le fit blêmir. L'héritier Londubat. Le fils d'Alice et Franck Londubat. Le petit-fils d'Augusta Londubat.

Un rictus de détermination prit possession de ses lèvres. Il n'allait certainement pas s'apitoyer sur son sort comme une larve ! Il était un guerrier !

Il prit un peigne et lissa ses cheveux châtains avant de les attacher en catogan. Il se passa de l'eau bien froide sur le visage et défroissa ses vêtements d'un sort. Il voulait Severus Rogue et il l'aurait. S'il devait faire la pute durant des mois avant d'y arriver, il le ferait. Rogue aimait son corps ? Tant mieux. C'est donc par là que Neville commencerait.

oOo oOo  
-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-  
oOo oOo

Severus retint un sursaut en voyant Londubat sur le pas de la porte de ses appartements professoraux. "Merlin..." Pensa-t-il en voyant l'air décidé du jeune homme. S'il était revenu pour lui faire le coup de l'inconditionnel amoureux il allait recevoir une raclée, foi de Rogue !

-Vous avez trente secondes Londubat.  
-Je ne vous classais pourtant pas dans cette catégorie, Severus. Dit-il d'un ton sensuel.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Maître de potions pour comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Londubat faisait des sous-entendu salaces maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gronda-t-il.  
-La partie de jambe en l'air que vous m'avez promise... Susurra Neville.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Hoqueta Severus.  
-Hé bien ? Vous aviez dit que votre porte m'était ouverte ?

L'ex-Mangemort dût se retenir de bafouiller pitoyablement. Salazar, quel scorpion avait pu piquer ce gosse ?

-Vous vouliez prendre du bon temps ? Moi aussi !

Le châtain se colla contre le corps de son ancien professeur.

-J'ai _vraiment_ envie de toi Severus... Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais ? Me prendre contre un mur ou me voir à genoux ? Les deux m'iraient parfaitement, ronronna-t-il.

Rogue déglutit silencieusement. Merde ! Lui qui avait espéré éloigner efficacement le Gryffondor en le blessant... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il reviendrait pour du sexe. Enfin, ce n'était pas normal ! Londubat n'était pas censé réagir comme ça ! Il aurait dût l'éviter, le haïr, le... Severus haleta lorsqu'une main se plaqua brutalement contre son entrejambe.

-Alors ?

Ce chuchotement brûlant le fit frissonner. Au diable le reste ! Si Londubat tenait tant que ça à s'envoyer en l'air alors soit ! Le professeur embrassa le jeune homme qui passa avec délectation une main dans les longs cheveux noirs. Il crut sentir un sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'il clouait rageusement son ancien élève contre la porte.

"Tu veux jouer Severus ? On va jouer" Pensa Neville en faisant sauter les boutons de la lourde robe noire.

oOo oOo  
-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-  
oOo oOo 

Harry sursauta en brandissant sa baguette. Il cligna des yeux et vit les visages d'Hermione et Ron penchés sur lui.

-Bordel ! murmura Harry en replongeant la tête dans son oreiller.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Harry, il faut qu'on te parle, c'est important.  
-Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre que je me réveille ? Il est quelle heure ?  
-Heu... Cinq heure du matin, grimaça Ron. Pour ma défense, c'est Hermione qui voulait absolument te voir, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Le brun fusilla la sorcière du regard. Celle-ci l'ignora superbement et s'assit sur une chaise comme s'il était naturel de réveiller les honnêtes gens à cinq heures du matin.

-Bon vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit important, maugréa-t-il en enfilant un pantalon qui traînait par là. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait pris cette habitude dormir en boxer.

-J'ai localisé Malfoy, dit Hermione de but-en-blanc.  
-Tu as... Quoi ?  
-Il est en Turquie. A Istanbul pour être précise.  
-Mais... Mais... Mais c... Comment tu...  
-Un peu de son sang, le coupa-t-elle. Je savais que lui faire faire ces examens médicaux à son arrivée allait servir. J'ai utilisé un peu de son sang dans une potion de traçabilité, ensuite j'ai simplement utilisé un ou deux trucs que m'a apprit Rogue.

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il savait où était Malfoy... Il le savait... Mais à quoi ça lui servait au fait ?

-Et ?  
-Et quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu cherchais à savoir où était Malfoy ?

Il s'étonna du regard meurtrier qu'il reçut.

-Pour que tu ailles le retrouver espèce de crétin ! S'exclama Hermione, furibonde.  
-Le... Le retrouver ?  
-Évidemment ! Pourquoi d'autre ?  
-Mais... Heu... J'en sais rien moi ! Et puis pourquoi je devrais aller retrouver Malfoy ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut arrêtée par la voix grave de Ron.

-Pour être heureux vieux.

Éberlué, Harry porta son regard vers le roux.

-Même si ça ne me plaît pas, Mione a réussi à me convaincre que Malfoy était bon pour toi alors... Peut-être pourrais-tu... aller le voir... discuter... Ça te ferait sortir un peu de la base. On a tous besoin d'air tu sais.  
-Mais... Ron, je ne crois pas que...  
-Harry ! On ne te forcera à rien, intervint son amie. Juste... Est-ce que tu penses ressentir des sentiments pour Malfoy ?

Le Survivant sentit une rougeur l'envahir alors que son rêve de cette nuit lui revenait en tête.

Les souvenirs des peaux se caressant sans pudeur lui chauffat les joues et il se tortillat maladroitement sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses amis.

__Évidemment_. _Il désirait Malfoy. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui avec tendresse. Mais tous ces sentiments lui faisaient peur. Ils lui faisaient mal aussi. Parfois, la tristesse le submergeait lorsqu'il était seul dans son lit. Son lit glacé...

-Alors vas-y Harry, souffla Ron. Fonce.

Le brun releva la tête, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

oOo oOo  
-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-  
oOo oOo

Drago enfila ses lunettes aviator en sortant du restaurant. La cuisine turque était délicieuse bien que parfois étonnante. Des aubergines au miel pour le dessert. Pas mauvais du tout, ceci dit. Il se promenait dans les rues bondées, les mains dans les poches, la chaleur collant légèrement sa chemise blanche à sa peau.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la ville, les maisons se faisaient plus élégantes, les passants plus chics, les commerces plus chers. Le blond se dirigea calmement vers la tour de verre et d'acier qui abritait son petit appartement. Il entra dans le hall luxueux et pénétra dans l'ascenseur pour appuyer sur le vingt-troisème bouton. Il fut content de l'absence d'une quelconque musique d'ambiance qui l'aurait plus énervé qu'autre chose. Au dix-huitème, une femme aux épais cheveux noirs et au parfum capiteux entra dans l'ascenseur en lui lançant un regard approbateur. Drago fronça le nez en voyant sa manucure extravagante et ses bijoux clinquants.

Nouveau riche.

Ils pullulaient dans le coin. Leurs vêtements de marques mal accordés, leurs maquillage outrageux, leurs parfums à cinq cent livres dont ils s'aspergeaient comme pour masquer une quelconque puanteur. Drago les abhorraient. Ces gens ignoraient tout de la classe ou de la subtilité qui seyait aux vrais nobles. Il savait qu'il provoquait leurs rires avec ses manières anglaises, mais cette bande d'idiots serait clouée sur place s'ils savaient comment se comportaient les Lords anglais. Des aristocrates capables de vous faire taire d'un regard et vous sentir pire qu'un moins que rien d'une parole.

Voilà qui donnerait des leçons à ces jeunes en chaleur défoncés au narguilé. Il sortit avec soulagement lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra dans son appartement. En fait c'était plus un loft qu'un véritable appartement. Une seule grande pièce avec à la gauche, une petit salon accompagné d'un écran plat, à droit une cuisine en inox et, surélevé de quelques marches, le lit. Aucune séparation, qu'il s'agisse d'un mur ou d'un rideau. À droite du lit, une porte menait à la salle d'eau.

Un appartement douillet mais petit pour ce qu'on aurait attendu d'un Malfoy. Mais le prix dépassait pourtant celui d'un hôtel six étoiles. La raison ? Tout le mur de gauche était une gigantesque baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la Mosquée Bleue et la Tour de Galata. Une véritable splendeur que Drago avait sous les yeux à tout moment. Il aimait surtout regardé le ciel violacée lorsqu'il s'endormait. La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter. Il se secoua et alla décrocher rapidement.

-Oui ?  
-M. Malfoy ? Dit l'hôtesse dans un anglais parfait. Un jeune homme cherche à vous joindre.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Qui est-ce ?  
-Harry Potter, monsieur.

Ce nom gela Drago jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il serra le poing pour empêcher sa main de trembler. Comment avait-il eu ce numéro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Pourquoi le joindre ? Se souvenait-il de quelque chose ? Était-ce au nom de l'Ordre qu'il allait parler ? Voulait-il lui parler de l'album ? Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

-Passez le moi.

Il entendit différentes tonalités avant qu'une voix douce et hésitante ne fasse chavirer son cœur.

-Malfoy ?  
-Potter.

Il se félicita intérieurement de sa voix froide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Le silence qui suivit lui fit prendre conscience du bruit que faisait son cœur en battant aussi fort.

-J'aimerais te rencontrer. Pour parler de nous...

To be continued...


	14. Les retrouvailles

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Ch. 12:

Drago tournait comme un lion en cage dans son studio. Il déglutit en déboutonnant le premier bouton de sa chemise. Ce qu'il faisait chaud ! Il ne cessait de se maudir pour son comportement de collégien mais c'était plus fort que lui. Harry allait venir le voir. Pour parler d'eux. S'était-il souvenu de quelque chose d'important ? Voulait-il au contraire lui faire clairement comprendre que tout cela était une erreur et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui ? Salazar, il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait...

Les nerfs en pelote, Drago se servit un verre de Raki. Le liquide d'un blanc laiteux qui lui faisait perpétuellement penser à du sperme lui brûla la gorge. Non ! Ne pas penser au sperme quand il s'apprêtait à voir Harry ! Très mauvaise idée ! Il poussa un gémissement alors que des images plus obscènes les unes que les autres assaillaient son esprit. Merlin ! Il avait besoin d'une douche glacée ! Vite ! Si le brun arrivait maintenant, il ne lui laisserait pas une seconde avant de lui arracher son pantalon et de le prendre à même la porte... Une douche froide. VITE !

Drago se séchait les cheveux d'une serviette lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-Oui ?  
-M. Malfoy ? Un jeune homme du nom de Harry Potter vous demande à la réception.  
-Je descends.

Il grogna en voyant que sa chemise blanche était presque transparente à cause de sa douche et que ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses épaules. Lui qui avait prit tant de soin à se préparer... Soupirant, il entra dans l'ascenseur. Les étages qui se succédaient lui paraissant à la fois interminables et bien trop rapides. Le blond prit une profonde inspiration en arrivant au rez-de-chaussé. Son courage serré entre ses mains, il tourna la tête vers la réception et son cœur loupa un battement.

Là, assis dans l'un des fauteuils de cuirs marron, plongé dans ses pensées, Harry lui semblait plus magnifique que jamais. Il portait un débardeur noir qui faisait ressortir les fins muscles dorés de ses bras et un jean gris taille basse. Morgane ! Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs... Mais pourquoi ce crétin s'était-il aussi peu vêtu ? Il faisait quarante degrés à l'ombre mais tout de même ! Cela n'empêchait pas de mettre un pull-over bien large pour cacher toutes ces formes appétissantes. Formes sur lesquels il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à saliver... Il foudroya du regard le groupe de femmes habillées de Chanel qui le regardaient en gloussant.

"Même pas en rêve, Salope" Pensa-t-il.

Il se planta devant le brun qui sursauta avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Par tout les morts d'Avalon ! Que ces deux émeraudes lui avaient manquées ! Il crut défaillir lorsque le regard s'assombrit, le scrutant des pieds à la tête avec désir. Bordel, mais s'il voulait qu'il lui écarte les cuisses pour l'empaler violemment qu'il le demande juste !

Se reprenant, Drago dit d'une voix neutre.

-Potter.  
-Malfoy, répondit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Mordred... C'était un appel au viol ça, non ?

-Tu viens ? Je nous ai réservé une table dans un restaurant pas loin. On pourra parler tranquillement. J'espère que tu n'as pas déjeuné.  
-Non, non. Je te suis.

Un silence pesant agrémenté de quelques regards en coin s'abattit sur eux. Ce fut seulement une fois attablés, leur menu en main, que Drago prit la parole.

-Bon. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu d'Angleterre juste pour te faire offrir à dîner. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Harry détourna nerveusement le regard.

-Je... Je te l'ai dit au téléphone...  
-Tu as été plutôt expéditif au téléphone, contra Drago.

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre.

-Je...

Drago crut qu'il allait tuer le serveur. Il pouvait pas se ramener à un autre moment lui ? Après avoir commandé, le blond darda son regard sur le Gryffondor.

-Tu ?  
-J'ai des souvenirs... de nous deux...

oOo oOo  
-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-  
oOo oOo

Harry se maudit intérieurement d'avoir lâché une telle bombe. Il vit Drago blêmir alors que les doigts pâles se crispaient sur le verre de vin.

-Voyez-vous ça...

L'Élu eut un frisson de panique à la voix anormalement froide du blond. Et s'il voulait justement qu'il ne se souvienne de rien ? S'il pensait que tout ce qui s'était passé ces quatre dernières années était une erreur ? Si ça l'énervait qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour parler de ça ?

-Et de quoi te rappelles-tu ? Demanda plus calmement l'aristocrate.

"Je lui dis, je lui dis pas ?"

-On a couché ensemble.

"Je lui dit." Bravo Potter ! Drago avala son verre de vin cul-sec et se recala nerveusement dans son fauteuil.

-Effectivement.  
-Beaucoup de fois.  
-Je ne suis pas une vestale Potter.  
-Tu m'as laissé te prendre.

Harry aurait pu se taper la tête contre la table pour avoir dit ça si il n'était pas aussi fasciné par le rougissement qui s'étalait sur les joues du blond.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te souvenir de ça, murmura-t-il.  
-Alors pourquoi tu as demandé à Rogue de me donner cet album? Demanda rageusement Harry.

Mince, cela faisait des mois que des putains d'images de lui et Malfoy tournaient dans sa tête. Il n'était pas venu ici pour rien, merde !

-Je ne sais pas trop...

"Regarde-moi !" Pensa-t-il avec colère en voyant Drago détourner les yeux.  
Le serveur revint avec leurs plats et Harry picora distraitement dans son assiette.

Cinq minutes.

Il tint cinq malheureuses minutes avant de lâcher bruyamment sa fourchette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans ?

Devant le silence du blond, il continua de poser les questions qui le hantaient depuis des mois.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi on est partis tous les deux dans le monde moldu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble?  
-Arrête... Chuchota Drago en reposant ses couverts.  
-Est-ce qu'on était amoureux ? Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher dans cet hôpital moldu ? Pourquoi on a tant voyagé ? Pourquoi...  
-Arrête ! S'écria le Serpentard en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort pour s'assurer que les serveurs restent en cuisines et ne les entendent pas.

-Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout !  
-Alors explique-moi !  
-Non !

Le hurlement de Malfoy le fit sursauter. Il crut défaillir en voyant les yeux de celui-ci briller. Merlin... Il pleurait ?  
-Malf...  
-Ferme-la ! Tu ne sais strictement rien ! Arrête de poser toutes ces questions ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici !

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour accuser le coup que Malfoy venait de lui porter. L'aristocrate faisait les cent pas devant la table en sifflant, toutes traces de larmes ayant déserté son visage.

-Jamais tu n'aurais dû me suivre ! Tu n'aurais pas dû chercher à me retrouver ! Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est oublier ! Tu dois juste...  
-Pourquoi il y a cette toupie qui tourne dans la tête? Murmura douloureusement Harry.

Drago se figea brusquement.

-Une... Une toupie ? Haleta-t-il.  
-Elle n'arrête pas de la vois dans mes rêves.

Le brun mit la tête dans ses mains. À chaque fois qu'il se concentrait sur cette toupie, une migraine le prenait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda Harry, plus pour lui même que pour le blond.

Il releva la tête en sentant une main sur son épaule. Le regard orage de son ancien ennemi lui fit chavirer le cœur. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il se mit à genoux devant lui, une main dans les siennes.

-De quoi tu te souviens exactement ?

Le Gryffondor papillona des yeux pour les détacher des lèvres framboise qui étaient à sa portée.

-De plein de choses...  
-Si je te dit Singapour?

Un vieux temple millénaire entouré de gigantesques buildings d'acier apparut devant ses yeux.

-Un temple. Avec des...  
-Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Dis-moi juste ce qui te vient à l'esprit.

La douceur dans ses mots le fit rougir.

-Thaïlande?

_De magnifiques jeunes filles d'à peine dix-huit ans aux jambes interminables..._

__-Des mannequins.  
-New York?

_Ce délicieux canard laqué dont l'odeur envahissait la rue..._

__-Chinatown.  
-Paris?

_Les deux C croisés sur lesquelles Drago s'extasiait..._

__-Chanel.

Un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres du blond.

-Venise ?

_Cette eau brillante qui reflétait les visages aux masques colorés..._

__-Le Carnaval.  
-Viennes ?

_Cette étendue de peau si pâle que ses lèvres parcouraient avec délice... Son gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il le pénétra... Leurs cris après chaque coups de reins... Ses lèvres devenues rouges sous ses baisers... Son souffle haletant à son oreille... Son dos cambré sous la jouissance..._

__-Ton corps...

Drago déglutit bruyamment avant de demander d'une voix un peu rauque :

-Mexique ?

_La bouteille d'eau qu'il avait vidée à la vitesse de l'éclair sous les rires de son compagnon..._

__-Le piment.

Malfoy fronçat gentiment le nez. Harry vit clairement l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

-Shangaï ?

_Cette toupie... Cette toupie qui tournait sans s'arrêter... Cette toupie dont les symboles devenaient flous... Elle tournait, elle tournait, elle tournait sans jamais s'arrêter..._

__Il gémit de douleur alors que sa migraine revenait en force. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

-Chut, chut... C'est pas grave... Ce n'est pas important, le rassura Drago.  
-Bien sûr que si c'est important ! J'ai un trou de quatre ans dans la tête ! Pourquoi tu ne me dit rien ? S'énerva-t-il.

Le silence qu'il obtint le mit hors de lui.

-Tu as raison, cracha-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici !

Il se leva prestement et sortit en claquant la porte du restaurant. Drago soupira alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter... Murmura-t-il.

oOo oOo  
-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-  
oOo oOo

Neville retomba à bout de souffle sur le lit. La sueur collait désagréablement le drap à sa peau et son torse était poisseux de sa propre semence tandis qu'il redescendait doucement du plaisir post-coïtal. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant que Severus n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

-Tu es insatiable Londubat, haleta-t-il.

Le brun en ronronna de satisfaction. Il se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur le ventre de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Bien que ta compagnie me soit très agréable, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, dit-il en se redressant.

Neville aggripa ses épaules et le repoussa sur le matelas.

-Je suis sûr que ça pourra attendre quelques heures, susurra-t-il.

Severus caressa tendrement les hanches laiteuses qui se mettaient doucement à onduler sur lui.

-Londubat, Albus veut que je prépare une potion.  
-Je t'aiderai à la préparer... Répliqua-t-il, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos.

Bon Dieu, qu'il aimait le sexe avec Severus. Il gémit de plaisir en se léchant les lèvres, sentant le regard du Maître de Potions sur lui.

-Londubat...  
-On fera ça plus tard, le coupa Neville en l'embrassant et posant d'autorité ses mains sur ses fesses.

L'ex Mangemort eut un sourire amusé contre les lèvres du jeune homme. C'est donc avec un plaisir non-dissimulé qu'il introduisit un doigt dans le fourreau de chair qui s'apprêtait à l'accueillir de nouveau.

Ron était cramoisi en sortant sa tête de la cheminée. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ? D'abord Harry et Malfoy et maintenant Neville qui s'envoyait en l'air avec Rogue... La Terre ne tournait vraiment plus rond...

Bon bah...Il pouvait dire à Dumbledore que sa potion n'était pas encore prête. Il y avait tout de même des choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer. Ces putains d'images allaient lui rester un sacré bout de temps devant les yeux... Yeurk.

Alors qu'il se relevait de la Salle de Cheminette comme il l'appellait, il vit Harry émerger de celle d'à côté.

-Hé ! Vieux, ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il. Comment ça s'est passé avec Malfoy ?

Le brun se retourna en sursautant et lui fit un mélange de rire nerveux, de sanglot et de sourire.

-Heu... On en reparlera plus tard, ok ?

Ron s'inquiéta des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son ami qui disparaissait déjà dans les couloirs de la base.

C'était _vraiment_ une journée pourrie...

**To be continued...**


	15. La toile qui se tend

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Merci pour vos reviews! C'est toujours un vrai plaisir de les lire!

Ch. 13:

Sirius Black était un type bien. Vraiment. Il avait parfois des idées un peu trop arrêtées (particulièrement envers sa famille et les Serpentards) mais il restait un type bien. Douze années passés à Azkaban avait laissé des cicatrices qu'il effaçait par des sourires et son amour pour Rémus Lupin.

Il était d'une loyauté sans faille envers ses amis et était prêt à tout donner de lui pour servir la cause de la Guerre. Néanmoins, sa priorité restait, après son loup-garou, Harry.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas encore accompagné Hermione et Ron jusqu'à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. Ça, et le fait que la famille Weasley l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert et qu'expédier leur fils avec une camisole n'était pas la meilleure façon de les remercier...

-Hermione... Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, articula Sirius. Tu veux quoi ?  
-Que tu convainque Harry d'aller voir Malfoy.

D'accord... Là c'était définitif. Elle était folle.

-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Pour s'excuser !

Le ton qu'elle employait lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être un simple d'esprit.

-Mais s'excuser de quoi au juste ?  
-De ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait !  
-Parce qu'il l'aime ?  
-Évidemment !

Cela s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévue. Sirius se rappelait avoir lu quelque part qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier un fou dans son délire.

-D'accord. Harry aime Malfoy. Évidemment. Mais pourquoi est-ce à moi d'aller lui parler ?  
-Parce que tu es son parrain ! Toi, il t'écoutera !  
-Ah... Donc, je dois aller voir Harry et lui dire d'aller déclarer son amour à Malfoy ?  
-Exactement !

Sirius ressentit un élan de compassion envers cette pauvre fille. La Guerre avait fini par l'avoir elle aussi. À moins que ce ne soit la tonne de bouquins qu'elle lisait par jour. Même le cerveau d'Hermione Granger avait ses limites.

-Pourquoi Ron ne va-t-il pas lui parler ?  
-Harry n'a pas envi de me parler, dit le rouquin. Et il faut qu'il aille voir Malfoy.

"Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne veuille pas te parler. T'es devenu complètement marteau, petit !" pensa l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Sirius ? Tu nous crois au moins ? S'inquiéta soudain Hermione.

Le brun avait une expression de pitié qui n'avait pas l'air d'être adressée à Harry.

-Bien sûr que je vous crois Hermione. Je vais en parler à Arthur. Mais ne t'en fait pas je te crois.

La sorcière écarquilla les yeux.

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! Hurla-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas fous, tu entends ! Nous essayons d'aider notre ami !

Le Maraudeur eut un rictus de compassion. Rictus qui disparut bien vite sous la claque magistrale que lui donna la née-moldue.

-Reprends toi, cabot stupide! S'énerva la jeune femme. Harry et Malfoy sont amoureux ! Tu n'as donc pas vu l'album photo ?

-Mais, mais, mais... Harry a été ensorcelé ! Balbutia le sang-pur.

Elle l'avait giflé ou il rêvait ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ginny a inventé toute cette histoire sous le coup de la jalousie ! Harry et Malfoy s'aiment ! Sauf que l'un est blessé et l'autre borné ! Il faut que tu nous aide Sirius ! Pour l'amour de ton filleul, va lui parler !

Un peu hébété, Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'Élu. Chambre dont il ne sortait que pour les missions dernièrement. Il toqua à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Se mordant la lèvre, il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce rendue sombre par les rideaux tirés. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Harry, allongé sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux.

-Hey gamin, murmura-t-il.  
-Excuse-moi Sirius, mais je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas très envie de parler...

Le brun déglutit. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'Harry était en train de redevenir celui qu'il était il y a quatre ans. Ce fut cette pensées qui lui fit ouvrir brutalement les rideaux, un flot de lumière inondant la petite chambre. Il prit une chaise et la mit, à l'envers, devant le lit de son filleul avant de s'y asseoir, les mains sur le dossier.

-Tes amis pensent que tu es amoureux de Malfoy, dit-il de but en blanc. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
-Non ! S'écria le Gryffondor en se redressant brusquement.

Piètre menteur que le fils de son défunt ami.

-Bien, maintenant la vérité.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent.

-C'est compliqué.

Sirius ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Patmol ?  
-Laisse-moi deux minutes. Je dois m'habituer à l'idée d'avoir Malfoy pour futur gendre.  
-Sirius !  
-Oh c'est bon ! Laisse moi au moins le prendre avec humour ! Donc, comment c'est arrivé ?  
-Je sais pas trop, soupira Harry. J'ai... J'ai des souvenirs du monde moldu et c'est... Enfin... J'en sais rien.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-J'ai l'impression que depuis qu'on m'a redonné mes souvenirs, il n'y a que lui...Lui, lui et encore lui...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux bruns, tout deux plongés dans leurs souvenirs.

-Fonce, dit finalement son parrain.

Deux émeraudes lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

-Fonce c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je comprends tes sentiments. Pour avoir les mêmes envers Remus. Alors fonce.  
-Mais... On s'est disputés et...  
-Alors réconciliez-vous. C'est normal que vous vous soyez disputés. Ç'aurait été d'ailleurs franchement inquiétant si vous vous étiez tombé dans les bras. Prends les choses en mains Harry ! Ginny est avec Konrad maintenant, et c'est ton bonheur qui est en jeu. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir dans cette Guerre. Si c'est Malfoy, eh bien... Je devrais pouvoir faire avec.

Le sourire éblouissant que lui offrit l'animagus lui remplit le cœur d'espoir.

oOo oOo  
-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-  
oOo oOo

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, l'esprit embrouillé. Il attendit quelques secondes que les taches noires devant ses yeux disparaissent avant de se redresser. De nouveaux coups frappés à la porte lui arrachèrent un juron. Qui était assez stupide pour le réveiller à trois heures du matin ? Le blond repoussa les couvertures et mit une robe de chambre avant d'ouvrir à l'opportun qui allait s'en prendre une. Il sursauta de nouveau en tombant nez-à-nez avec... Harry ? Le brun se mordilla la lèvre, ancrant profondément l'esprit fatigué de Drago sur ce morceau de chair rougit.

-Hum... Excuse-moi de te réveiller, dit-il doucement. Je n'avais pas prévu le décalage horaire...

La voix basse le sortit de sa contemplation. Il reprit une attitude impassible en détaillant le brun. Il lui semblait fatigué. Les cernes sous ses yeux avaient légèrement rougi et son teint laissait à désirer. Regrettait-il la scène du restaurant ?

-Écoute, je... Il se racla nerveusement la gorge. Tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de me claquer la porte au nez mais... Je... J'aimerais qu'on discute. Je suis désolée pour la semaine dernière, je... Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.

L'ancien Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses bafouillements adorables et son cœur se liquéfia doucement devant les rougeurs qui s'emparaient des joues du brun. Drago ouvrit plus grand la porte et se retourna en demandant d'une voix heureusement neutre :

-Thé ou café ?

Il entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement du Gryffondor alors qu'il mettait en marche la cafetière.

-Café, s'il-te-plait.

Harry s'assit nerveusement sur l'un des sièges hauts qui faisaient face au bar en inox. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Drago mettre un sucre et juste ce qu'il fallait de lait dans son café avant de lui tendre la tasse. Bon... Il devait sans doute s'habituer au fait que le blond le connaisse aussi... intimement. Il trempa ses lèvres dans son café en inspectant discrètement la pièce.

-La décoration te plaît ? Ricana l'aristocrate.

Repéré...

-Assez. Je m'attendais à plus grand vu de l'extérieur... et connaissant tes goûts...

Il eut un sourire de contentement en voyant le blond rougir à son tour. Donnant-donnant, Malfoy...

-Ce loft vaut plus cher que n'importe quel palace.  
-J'ai bizarrement l'impression que tu te fais arnaquer...

Agacé, Drago se leva et appuya sur le bouton qui contrôlait les volets électroniques. Un spectacle féérique apparut peu à peu sous les yeux d'Harry. Une gigantesque baie vitrée à l'allure enchanteresse montrait les ciel étoilé dominant la ville Turque. Les lumières des immeubles et des voitures offraient une vision extraordinaire de ce qui ressemblait à une mosquée.

-Alors ? Je me fait toujours arnaquer selon toi ? Railla le Serpentard.

Le brun eut la décence de baisser les yeux sur son café.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

Aïe... Le sujet qui fâche. Pourquoi était-il là ? Parce qu'il l'aimait ? Non. Même le courage d'Harry Potter avait ses limites. Quoi alors ?

-Et bien... Je crois que... J'aimerais chercher à te connaître.  
-Tu me connais déjà.  
-Pas assez. J'aimerais...

Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

-J'aimerais connaître l'homme avec qui j'ai passé quatre ans. Plus de faux-semblants _Drago_. J'aimerais savoir qui tu es vraiment. Tant pis si tu ne veux rien me dire à propos de la façon dont je suis arrivé chez les moldus. Je veux juste te connaître.

Le blond réprima le frisson qui l'avait parcouru à l'entente de son prénom. Ses rêves les plus fous étaient en train de devenir réalité. C'était à lui de prendre cette chance ou de la refuser. Harry pouvait partir et l'oublier à tout jamais. Lui recommencerait sa vie loin de la Guerre. Ou alors, il pouvait dire oui et s'embarquer dans une histoire qui promettait beaucoup de migraines et de cris de rage. C'était à lui de choisir.

-Je vais m'habiller, murmura-t-il.

oOo oOo  
-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-  
oOo oOo

Harry regardait le lac du parc où l'avait emmené Drago.

Cela faisait déja deux semaines qu'il venait voir le blond tout les jours. Leurs débuts avaient été hésitants. Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, un silence gêné comblait maladroitement la conversation. Mais Harry s'obstinait à venir, jour après jour, épuisé par ses missions. Au bout du sixième jour, Drago craqua. Il lui hurla dessus devant son inconscience, s'énervant en disant qu'il ferait mieux de se reposer plutôt que de transplaner de l'Angleterre à la Turquie. Il avait beau être aussi puissant que "le vieux fou shooté au citron" cela ne lui permettait pas de "jouer avec les putains de lois de la magie et tenter de se suicider sous la fatigue" et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir la mort du "Crétin-Qui-Avait-Survécu" sur le dos alors qu'il n'avait pas encore débarrassé la Terre de "Celui-Qui-Veux-Pas-Claquer".

Le Survivant avait ouvert des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire sous l'air outré du blond. Il avait ri à en pleurer et à partir de ce moment là la conversation était venue naturellement. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. De l'avancée de la Guerre, de la Turquie, du monde moldu, du monde sorcier, de la famille Weasley, de Poudlard, du Quidditch... Le plus souvent ils venaient dans ce parc. Ils s'asseyaient sur un banc et parlaient tranquillement, se découvrant avec plaisir.

Harry savourait chacune de leurs entrevues et avait toujours hâte de retrouver le jeune homme.  
Drago, quant à lui, devait se retenir d'embrasser ses lèvres qui le tentaient tant. Comment était-il censé résister quand il retrouvait le Harry dont il était tombé amoureux ? Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son brun. Aussi prenait-il son mal en patience, rongeant son frein alors que son cœur s'enchaînait chaque jour un peu plus au héros du monde sorcier.

S'il lui avait paru dur de vivre sans lui, c'était maintenant devenu impossible. Cette perspective effrayait Drago, mais le sourire que lui offrait son lion à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient balayait ses peurs. Aussi profitait-il simplement...

oOo oOo  
-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-HP-DM-  
oOo oOo

Lord Voldemort caressait pensivement Nagini. Le serpent était son dernier Horcruxe. Potter et le vieux sénile avaient détruit tous les autres. Seul point positif à ces pertes : chaque Horcruxe détruit réparait son âme et lui rendait son apparence originelle. Sa peau marmoréenne, ses yeux grenats et ses doigts semblables à des pattes d'araignées étaient les seuls vestiges de la torture qu'il s'était délibérément infligé.

Mais, pour une fois, le Lord ne contemplait pas son apparence nouvellement retrouvée. Non. Il était au chevet de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette sorcière qu'Azkaban avait brisée. Une de ses plus fidèles. Folle également. Sanguinaire, sans scrupule et d'une loyauté sans faille. Une parfaite mangemorte. Mais qui lui avait causé bien des ennuis ces dernières années. Tom ne se souciait généralement de rien d'autre sauf de lui-même. Passer quatorze ans sous la forme d'esprit avec soi-même pour seule compagnie avait fait de lui un être des plus égocentrique. Mais lorsque Potter avait détruit la coupe de Poufsouffle, Tom avait compris que le genre humain était une donnée à prendre en compte dans l'équation de sa victoire.

Un bon mangemort était un mangemort qui ne réfléchissait pas. Un mangemort qui avait soif de sang et était prêt à survivre à sa cause. Sauf qu'une personne qui tenait à la vie tenait avant tout à _sa_ vie. C'était le principe même de Serpentard. Sauver ses fesses quelque en soit le prix. Or Tom avait besoin de sorciers comme Bellatrix. Des sorciers prêts à survivre pour _lui_. Mais ce genre de perle se faisait de plus en plus rare. Le genre humain était lâche. Lâche et sentimental. Écœurant de sensibilité. Même Fenrir, qui était à peine plus qu'un animal, souffrait à la vue des loups qui rejetaient sa meute comme Lupin ou Carter. Quelle déchéance.

Le genre humain avait trop souvent fait échouer ses plans. Mais cette fois, ces dégoulinants sentiments allaient l'aider.

-Vous m'avez appelé, Maître? Demanda humblement Lucius en entrant dans la chambre de sa belle-soeur.  
-Oui, approche-toi Malfoy.

Le blond se posta derrière lui, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à Lestrange.

-Tu as bien travaillé ces dernières semaines, Lucius, commença Voldemort d'un ton onctueux. Tu as quelque peu rattrapé le niveau de tous ces incompétents. J'ai donc décidé de t'offrir une récompense.  
-Vous êtes trop bon Maître.

Le sourire du Lord se fit légèrement sadique.

-Comme tu le sais, les nouvelles sur ton fils ne sont pas bonnes... Et depuis que ta progéniture est partie en bloquant les comptes qui m'étaient destinés, mes intentions à son égard ne se sont pas améliorées...  
-Encore une fois Maître, nous vous supplions d'accepter nos excuses. Le comportement de Drago est inqualifiable et...  
-Je sais, le coupa-t-il. Mais vois-tu Lucius... Je vais te récompenser. Retrouve ton fils, donne moi l'accès aux comptes qui me reviennent et je le gracierai. Aucune torture et je lui laisse la vie sauve. Vous pourrez reprendre votre vie de famille. Évidemment, tu comprendras qu'il est hors de question qu'il devienne mangemort. Il restera avec ta femme... Laisse le loin de ma vie et tout devrait bien se passer... J'espère que tu mesures la valeur de mon cadeau ?

Le maître de la maison Malfoy était ébahit et mit un temps avant de répondre. Son fils était gracié. Il pouvait revenir à la maison sans ennuis... Salazar, son fils était gracié ! Narcissa serait tellement heureuse !

-Oui Maître! Merci, merci infiniment ! Votre Seigneurie est trop bonne !

Tom se délecta un moment de voir le fier sang-pur se répandre en flatteries et en remerciements avant de lui faire signe de sortir. Quel idiot. Comme si son misérable fils avait la moindre importance à ses yeux. Son espion l'avait avertit qu'un rapprochement s'était fait entre Potter et le fils Malfoy. Le môme serait aller dans le monde moldu pour retrouver le Serpentard. Sans aucune protection. Malfoy allait être si empressé de retrouver son fils qu'il allait remuer ciel et terre. Et une fois qu'il le retrouverait, il le mènerait à Potter. S'il devait sauver un traître pour capturer son ennemi alors qu'importe ! Et cet idiot de Gryffon qui fonçait tête baissée _par amour_. L'amour ! Balivernes !  
Oui... Le genre humain allait jouer en sa faveur...

**To be continued...**


	16. Une nouvelle ère

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

Ch. 14:

Harry savourait son chocolat frappé en regardant Istanbul se colorer de mauve alors que des étoiles apparaissaient ça et là. Cette ville était une vraie splendeur. Les monuments et les ruines de l'ancienne Byzance se mélangeaient avec la modernité d'époque et il lui semblait que même en toute une vie, il n'arriverait pas à se lasser de cette couleur particulière que prenait le ciel les soirs d'étés...

Il frissonna doucement lorsque Drago s'assit à côté de lui sur le banc, leurs bras se touchant à peine. Il huma avec délice la piquante odeur mentholée du blond se mêler à celle, douce, du chocolat. Inconsciemment, il se blottit un peu plus contre le jeune homme. Qu'il se sentait bien ici...

-Il va falloir que tu y ailles, murmura Drago.

Il soupira, déçu. Le blond avait raison, il devait rentrer avant la nuit.

-Juste une minute, plaida-t-il tout de même.

Une bouffée de contentement le prit à la vue du petit sourire amusé qui étira les lèvres rosées. Qu'il aimait le voir sourire...

-Il est déjà huit heures... Ils risquent de s'inquiéter.  
-Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, marmonna Harry, boudeur.

Le sourire s'agrandit, la vague de tendresse aussi. Ils restèrent assis en silence, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. De nombreux points étaient encore restés sous silence, tel que l'arrivée d'Harry dans le monde moldu, ou son amnésie. Mais ils avaient cet accord tacite de ne pas en parler. À la place, ils apprenaient à se connaître, se racontant leurs vies, ramenant à la surface des anecdotes de Poudlard, parlant de ce qu'était devenu le monde sorcier. Harry avait été étonné d'apprendre que Pansy Parkinson s'était enfuie de chez elle avant d'être marquée. Elle était désormais une Vestale de l'Ordre lunaire, ces sorcières adoratrices de la lune et des eaux. Blaise Zabini, lui, avait réussi à rester neutre dans cette guerre et vivait en Inde avec sa mère et sa fiancée, Daphné Greengrass.

C'est en parlant de l'Inde qu'ils en étaient venus à évoquer les voyages qu'ils avaient fait chez les moldus. Harry avait ramené l'album photo et Drago lui contait leurs voyages. Ce que le blond ignorait, c'est qu'au fil de ses paroles, des souvenirs remontaient, si bien qu'Harry avait presque retrouvé la moitié de sa mémoire du monde moldu. Et plus Harry se souvenait de son passé, plus il tombait désespérément amoureux de cet homme qui avait partagé sa vie durant quatre ans.

Il aimait tout de lui. Sa tendresse, ses manières aristocratiques, son humour mordant, son intelligence, sa manie d'avoir toujours raison, son arrogance, son sourire, ses yeux, sa grâce, son amour... Il pourrait passer des heures à dire ce qu'il aimait en lui. Mais il se taisait, pas encore prêt à avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Allez, viens. Il commence à se faire tard.

Harry soupira mais se leva tout de même. Une fois arrivés dans un coin isolé, il fit ce dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs jours: il frôla les lèvres de Drago avant de transplaner, laissant un blond stupéfait mais ravi derrière lui.

OoO.

Ron haussa un sourcil en voyant le sourire niais de son meilleur ami mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
À la place, il entra dans sa chambre et fut stupidement heureux de l'image qui s'offrit à lui. Hermione, allongée sur leur lit, lisant un livre. Qu'il l'aimait, son petit rat de bibliothèque...

Encore aujourd'hui, il se traitait de crétin pour avoir mis tant de temps à le lui dire. Il l'aimait comme un fou et sûrement dès l'instant où il l'avait vue. Il se souvenait encore de son visage enfantin à leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, ses yeux qui le regardaient de haut, sa bouche pincée avec sévérité, son nez retroussé, son menton bien en avant, pleine d'arrogance... Adorable... Il espérait que leur fille ressemblerait à sa mère. Une petite rousse avec l'air décidé et emplie de connaissance.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire amusé. Oui... Une fille. Et un petit garçon aussi. Un Gryffondor qui ferait des farces avant de se faire réprimander par sa mère et venant chouiner auprès de lui. Et une dernière petite fille. Une qu'il gâterait comme une princesse. Ils vivraient dans une petite maison dans la campagne, loin de Londres et de son gouvernement pourri. Ils seraient à Poudlard. Des Gryffondors. Sauf peut-être la plus grande... Serdaigle. Tous roux avec des tâches de rousseur. Ce seraient des Weasley, après tout !

-Tu comptes me fixer longtemps ? Demanda Hermione sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Ron s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit près d'elle.

-Je ne te fixais pas, je réfléchissais, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
-Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

Le regard du jeune homme se fit rêveur.

-À notre avenir...  
-Hmm... Et qu'est-ce que tu vois? S'amusa-t-elle.  
-Nos enfants...

Il sentit clairement Hermionne se raidir mais continua :

-On en aurait trois. Deux filles et un garçon. La première serait à Serdaigle et les deux autres à Gryffondor...  
-Ron, soupira-t-elle.

La brune se redressa et ferma son livre.

-On en a déja parlé. Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfants pendant la Guerre. C'est trop dangereux.  
-Mais cette Guerre ne durera pas éternellement ! Tu ne penses pas à l'avenir, toi ?  
-Bien sûr que j'y pense, s'exclama-t-elle avec agacement. Mais ça ne sert à rien de trouver des noms à des enfants qui n'existeront peut-être jamais !

Furieux, Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ron ! Tu...  
-Je préfère partir plutôt que d'entendre ce genre de choses ! Bonne nuit Hermione.

Et la porte claqua. La brune enfonça ses ongles dans un oreiller avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur avec un cri rageur. Il ne comprenait donc pas ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir élever ses enfants dans un lieu sain ! Un lieu où la mort ne planait pas sans arrêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Évidemment qu'elle en rêvait de cette famille ! Évidemment qu'elle voulait porter ses enfants ! Elle l'aimait ! Elle voulait cette vie ! Mais pas tant que la Guerre ne serait pas terminée ! Elle ne pourrait pas partir en mission en espérant que la base ne serait pas découverte puis attaquée. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer des mangemorts pour ensuite serrer ses enfants dans ses bras aux mains pleines de sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas !

La jeune femme serra les dents et se mit au lit, sachant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des excuses. Et Hermione pardonna, l'embrassa et le laissa l'aimer. Car elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de perdre cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Peur que l'avenir dont elle rêvait ne devienne jamais réalité.

OoO.

Neville réprima un sourire en sentant le regard de Severus sur sa chute de rein. Il se servit une tasse de café et continua sa conversation avec Molly, l'air de rien. Son plan avançait plutôt bien pour l'instant. Il rendait, lentement mais sûrement, le maître des potions dépendant de lui. Il avait déjà commencé à espacer un peu leurs rendez-vous. Avec les Serpentards, tout était dans la subtilité.

Il fallait que Severus comprenne du jour au lendemain qu'il l'aimait, sans savoir quand cela avait commencé. Et pour cela, son corps était la meilleure des armes. Faire l'amour avec Severus était bel et bien l'une des activités les plus plaisantes au monde, mais c'était leurs conversations que Neville chérissait le plus. Le plus souvent, c'était après l'amour. Ils reprenaient leurs souffles et se mettaient à parler de tout et de rien.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il en apprenait le plus sur l'ancien espion. Il avait par exemple appris que son fruit préféré était le fruit de la passion (le sous-entendu sexuel était presque sorti tout seul de la bouche de Neville, s'en était suivi une nuit des plus... intéressantes), que sa couleur préférée était, étonnamment, le beige, qu'il haïssait les chiens (dont Sirius), qu'il supportait moyennement les chats et, summum de la surprise, que Severus Rogue avait longtemps fait de la moto dans des courses illégales moldues pour de l'argent. Dire qu'il avait été étonné serait un euphémisme. Mais il avait tout de même réussi à lui extorquer la promesse de lui apprendre la moto. Juste avant que le ténébreux mangemort ne lui propose de chevaucher un autre type d'engin.

Un petit soupir lui échappa au souvenir de cette fabuleuse nuit.

-Tout va bien mon chéri ? Lui demanda Molly.  
-Oui, oui. Vous disiez donc ? Bill et Fleur ?

Et Molly reprit son babillage, inconsciente des regards sulfureux que s'échangeaient les deux hommes. Il allait lui falloir de la patience pour attendre leur prochain rendez-vous. Et de l'habilité pour échapper aux mains baladeuses d'un Severus frustré...

OoO.

Severus laissa son regard couler avec appréciation le long de la chute de rein de son ancien élève.  
Il retint un sourire sarcastique en le voyant reprendre sa conversation avec une fausse indifférence.  
Severus avait tout compris. En fait, dès que le Gryffondor s'était présenté à sa porte, il avait parfaitement compris qu'il voulait bien plus que le mettre dans son lit. Il aurait fallut être idiot pour ne pas comprendre. Un Gryffondor qui cessait de vous aimer du jour au lendemain ! Même un Pouffsouffle ne serait pas tombé dans le chaudron !

Au début, il avait été perplexe. Puis, il avait été éberlué en constatant que ce garçon tentait bel et bien de le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Quand il disait que les Gryffons étaient tous fous à lier !  
Évidemment l'idée de le rembarrer lui était venue à l'esprit, mais Londubat avait des... atouts qui jouaient en sa faveur. Comme ce corps magnifique qu'il lui offrait naïvement.

L'imbécile.

Il croyait l'avoir berné. Il en ferait une tête, s'il savait que son jeu avait été découvert...

Mais Severus ne dirait rien.

Il préférait largement profiter des charmes du Gryffondor et regarder ses tentatives de séduction qui étaient, il fallait l'avouer, étonnamment subtiles. Leurs petites conversations sur l'oreiller où ses yeux bleus s'illuminaient, les moments de complicité silencieuse où ils travaillaient à l'amélioration des potions, les regards en coin et les effleurements dans les couloirs... Tant de petites choses qui amusaient Severus plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

L'ancien mangemort se livrait donc de bonne grâce, victime d'un attendrissement inavoué face à cet enfant qui avait grandit trop vite. Neville fit jouer le bord de sa tasse de café contre ses lèvres avant de lui faire un clin d'œil discret. Oui... Il commençait sérieusement à s'attacher à lui... Et il aurait mieux valu qu'il arrête tout... Mais... C'était trop tard...  
Foutu Gryffondor.

OoO.

Lazania Lavania n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Fille unique d'une riche famille de Sang-Pur qui avait fait fortune dans l'exportation marine, héritière d'un magot colossal et d'une gigantesque villa à Bristol. Ancienne Serpentarde, méprisante à souhait, gâtée jusqu'à la moelle et pourrie jusqu'aux os. Lazania avait une vie toute tracée. Elle épouserait un riche (pour son père) et bel (pour sa mère) héritier, rechignerait un peu pour la forme mais se laisserait passer la bague au doigt pour pouvoir se vanter de la taille du diamant auprès de ses amis, concevrait un beau petit Sang-Pur et deviendrait l'une des nombreuses icônes de l'aristocratie anglaise, crachant son venin sur les plus faibles et faisant flamber le compte bancaire de son époux.

Sa destinée, somme toute.

Mais un petit grain de sable était venu faire grincer la mécanique parfaitement huilée de la vie de Lazania Lavania.

Ce grain de sable était le 17 décembre 1998.

Elle avait alors vingt-trois ans et était fiancée. Cette nuit enneigée resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire. Déja, l'hiver ne s'était pas bien annoncé. Les premières neiges étaient apparues un mercredi, signe de malheur selon grand-mère Elizabetha. Puis, un corbeau mort s'était échoué sous la fenêtre de la cuisine, signe de mort selon grand-mère Emilina. Son père avait des problèmes d'argent, une tempête ayant ravagé plusieurs navires chargés de la livraison mensuelle, les endettant auprès des clients.

Mais Lazania n'était pas concernée par tout ça, trop occupée à pester contre ses problèmes financiers qui retardaient le mariage qu'elle avait voulu sous la neige, le nec plus ultra cette année.  
Elle s'était donc endormie l'esprit léger, avant de se réveiller en sursaut aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Un répugnant elfe de maison aux yeux globuleux pleurait devant son lit en disant que la maison était attaquée. L'insultant vertement, elle avait descendu les escaliers pour voir la porte grande ouverte, une lumière verdâtre illuminant la fenêtre. Elle était alors sortie et l'avait vue.

La Marque des Ténèbres.

Flottant au dessus de sa maison encore intacte.

Immonde avec ce serpent qui sortait tel une langue diabolique de la tête de mort.

Et l'enfer s'était déclaré.

Le hurlement de sa mère avait retenti dans la nuit enneigée, suivi très vite par le sien, lorsqu'elle avait été empoignée par derrière par un mangemort. Des dizaines de silhouettes noires étaient apparues, entrant dans sa magnifique villa, faisant exploser les vitres, saccageant, volant, pillant, brûlant. Elle se souvenait des larmes acides qui coulaient sur ses joues alors que les mangemorts menaçaient son père de les torturer, elle et sa mère, si ils ne donnaient pas l'argent qu'il avait promis au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et son père qui hurlait qu'il paierait dès qu'il pourrait, qu'il étaient endetté jusqu'au cou, les suppliant de les relâcher.

Elle se souvenait encore des cris de sa mère alors que les mangemorts lui lançaient le doloris. Elle se souvenait encore de l'odeur de chair brûlée lorsqu'ils avaient jeté son père dans les flammes de la maison. Et elle se souvenait encore de la douleur lorsqu'ils l'avaient violée. Elle en avait fait du chemin, depuis la nuit où elle s'était retrouvée seule et blessée à travers le blizzard, les flammes qui léchaient la villa en ruine montant jusqu'à la Marque des Ténèbres qui trônait, souillant à jamais son existence.

Elle ne savait plus trop comment elle était arrivée dans la maison de sa grande tante Georgina. Les aurors après un passage à Ste-Mangouste, sûrement... En tout cas, c'était à partir de là que sa nouvelle vie avait commencé. Au début, c'était pour se scarifier qu'elle utilisait les couteaux, le sang qui s'échappait lui semblait être une bouffée d'oxygène à travers le brouillard neigeux qui entourait constamment son esprit.

Puis sa haine avait pris le dessus sur le désespoir et les lames brillantes étaient soudainement devenues... beaucoup plus attrayantes.  
Son entrainement avait duré un an. Un an où elle était devenu une experte pour créer des lames, les faisant sortir de sa baguette, les métamorphosant, les empoisonnant, les multipliant en un clin d'œil. Elles transperçaient ses adversaires en fendant l'air et en répandant le sang.

Au bout d'un temps infini, elle avait trouvé le moyen de contacter l'Ordre du Phénix et était rentrée avec eux dans la chasse aux mangemorts. Ca avait été long, mais elle avait réussie à monter au grade de membre, insufflant le respect auprès de ses camarades. De tous, sauf de Harry Potter.  
Le prétentieux Harry Potter...

Dire qu'elle se l'était imaginé comme toute la population sorcière. Une sorte de Dieu Grec aux pouvoirs phénoménaux. Un guerrier bravant les ennemis sans peur. Quel n'avait pas été son ébahissement une fois face à cet anorexique aux cheveux emmêlés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Une fois remise de sa surprise, elle lui avait rit aux nez. Ce microbe, sauveur du monde sorcier ?

Et Potter s'était contenté de la fixer de ses yeux vides avant de se détourner, Weasley pendu à son bras. Ou le soutenant, elle n'aurait su dire. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le champs de bataille qu'elle avait réalisé l'étendu de son erreur. Ce type était peut-être une crevette, mais son patronus cerf de deux mètres de haut lui avait coupé le souffle. Jamais elle n'en avait vu un aussi grand. La centaine de Détraqueurs lui avait semblé bien inoffensive face à ce colosse.

Puis Potter avait disparu, avant de réapparaitre.

Avec ce fils de Mangemort...

La rage qui avait pris possession d'elle avait bien faillit la pousser à tuer Potter. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Cette demi-portion était capable de la tuer d'un claquement de doigt et elle n'était pas suicidaire. Lazania fut sortit de ses pensée par une voix. En somme, ce n'était pas la voix qui était inhabituelle, plutôt ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Maître...

La sorcière sortit sa baguette et s'approcha silencieusement de l'alcôve. Une silhouette était penchée au-dessus d'un petit miroir.

-Bien Maître. Il sera fait selon vos ordres.

L'ombre rangea le miroir et se retourna.

Lazania laissa échapper un petit cri qui fit sursauter la silhouette.

-Traître ! Hurla-t-elle. Espèce de...

Elle n'eut le temps que de voir son couteau faire jaillir le sang du bras du traître avant d'être fauchée par l'Avada Kedavra.

Ainsi mourut Lazania Lavania.

**To be continued...**

Je suis heureuse et émue de vous annoncer que la fin d'Amnésie Bienfaisante arrive bientôt...Peut-être trois ou quatre chapitres encore...Ce sera étrange de ne plus avoir à ouvrir ce fichier...Enfin bon, on y est pas encore ^^ A la prochaine!


	17. Trahison

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Je suis fière et heureuse de vous annoncer que la fiction Amnésie Bienfaisante est terminée. Je viens de mettre le point final au dernier chapitre! Vous aurez un chapitre le 24, un autre le 25 et le dernier le 1er Janvier! De quoi vous occuper pendant les fêtes! ; ) Je posterais en prime un extrait de ma prochaine fic, **_**Hysteria**_**. Un Tom Jedusort/Harry. Le résumé est déja dans mon profil pour ceux que ça interesse. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de très joyeuses fêtes!**

Ch. 15:

Harry regardait les yeux bleus-violets de Lazania Lavania. Il pensa avec tristesse que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait attention à cette couleur si particulière. Seulement maintenant, alors que ces yeux ne reflèteraient plus jamais cette haine qui habitait la jeune fille.

Devant lui, de l'autre côté du corps, Thérésa Zappa soutenait Hermione et Remus frottait doucement le dos de Dean. Tous savaient que l'ancien Gryffondor avait des sentiments pour la Sang-Pur... Albus s'agenouilla et caressa un instant les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme avant de fermer ses yeux. Il prononça des sorts pour protéger le corps jusqu'aux funérailles puis se releva, l'air grave. Un silence de mort planait sur couloir où tous s'étaient réunis, membres de l'Ordre et recrues comprises. La tristesse envahissait les esprits, la colère également mais surtout la peur. La peur de mourir.

En entrant dans l'Ordre, chacun se préparait à mourir. Mais on se préparait à mourir en héros, sur le champ de bataille, en protégeant un camarade. Pas entre les murs de la base. Pas dans leur refuge. Pas de la main d'un traître en qui on avait confiance. L'amertume était sur toutes les langues et les frissons sur chaque peau.

-Mes amis, nous venons d'apprendre de la plus funeste manière qu'il y a bel et bien un traître parmi nous. Il n'y a pas de mots assez fort pour décrire les émotions qui agitent mon esprit à cet instant, mais je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Que la mort de Lazania ne soit pas vaine. Que la discorde n'envahisse pas notre base. Restez unis ! C'est ainsi que nous serons les plus puissants ! C'est ainsi que nous pourrons honorer la mort de ceux qui nous sont chers ! Qui que soit ce traître, nous le trouverons ! Soyez-en assurés !

Son regard bleu électrique passa à travers la foule, les sondant.

"-Je vous demanderai à tous de retourner dans vos quartiers. Il est possible que je demande à certains de m'entretenir en privé. S' ils en sortent...Je peux vous assurer que tous soupçons contre eux sera à éliminer. Les funérailles de Miss Lavania se feront ce soir à minuit. Je vous remercie."

Harry sentit Ron s'avancer derrière lui et lui poser une main sur l'épaule, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette rivière d'or blanc qu'étaient les cheveux de la femme. Il se rendit compte avec une fascination morbide que sa chevelure était de la même couleur que celle de Drago. Comme sa peau. Ils avaient la même peau lunaire et visiblement douce. Les mêmes mains également, même si celles de Lavania étaient définitivement plus féminines. Le même corps gracieux et fin. Les même membres éthérés de ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude des activités physiques. Mais des mollets puissants. Ils étaient bons à la courses. Pas au combat au corps à corps.

Il savait que Lazania cachait une multitude de couteaux sous ses vêtements, au cas où sa baguette se verrait enlevée. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, une étrange pression sur le talon faisait sortir une lame de la pointe de sa chaussure. Un coup de pied circulaire avait égorgé un mangemort de cette façon.

L'angoisse le prit à la gorge devant cette femme. Il avait la pensée irraisonnée que Drago pourrait être à sa place. Fauché d'un Avada. Les cheveux d'or qui voletaient autour du visage blanc comme une poupée de porcelaine alors que les yeux se vidaient de toutes pensées ou émotions. Gris, les yeux. Pas bleus-violets. Courts, les cheveux. Plus fine, la bouche. Plus anguleux, le visage. Plus pointu, le menton. Et les iris d'acier...

"-Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? " Murmura Ron.

Non ça n'allait pas. Drago pouvait mourir. Drago n'avait pas de baguette. Drago ne pouvait rien faire contre un mangemort. Drago était sans-défense. Drago pouvait mourir. Drago pouvait partir de ce monde comme ça. D'un coup. Il voyait presque l'éclair vert illuminer son visage avant de lui ôter le souffle.

"-Harry... Harry, tu me fais peur..."

Lui aussi, il avait peur. Il avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait peur de le voir partir sans lui avoir dit ses sentiments. Il avait peur face à cette épée de Damoclès qu'était la mort. Lui, cette épée n'était au-dessus de sa tête que lorsqu'il était face à Voldemort. Et à ce moment-là, la magie qui bouillonnait dans ses veines l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'instant présent. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Drago. Le jeune homme pouvait mourir à tout instant. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer.

"-Harry..."

Cette voix au timbre velouté était différente de celle de Ron. Il releva la tête et constata que tout le monde était parti excepté Ron, Hermione, Thérésa, Neville, Remus et Sirius. C'était l'animagus qui l'avait appelé. Sa mine était soucieuse. Mais pas envers le traître, envers lui.

"-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air", dit-il simplement en se dégageant de la main de Ron.

Il s'éloigna à travers le couloir, suivi par des regards tristes et inquiets.

OoO.

Drago piqua de sa fourchette un morceau de poulet au yoghourt et à la tomate avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Décidément, Istanbul était une excellente destination. Il n'était jamais allé en Turquie avec Harry, la situation du pays n'avait pas été bonne à une certaine époque mais ça s'était calmé depuis peu. Le blond prit une gorgée de vin en repensant au baiser de la veille. Il avait bien évidemment senti depuis longtemps le désir du brun mais il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait lui qui ferait le premier pas. Il espérait simplement que l'ex-Gryffondor ne regretterait pas son geste. Car Drago aimerait bien le voir se renouveler ce soir.

Les contacts physiques avec son amant lui avaient tellement manqué. Voir ses yeux s'enflammer de luxure plutôt que de cette simple tendresse qu'il lui accordait... Et surtout pouvoir lui chuchoter ces trois petits mots à l'oreille. Le serrer dans ses bras et lui répéter à quel point il était magnifique. Comme avant. Avant qu'il ne retrouve ses souvenirs. Il savait qu'il était égoïste de préférer le jeune homme sans souvenirs de leurs passés mais...son Harry était tellement plus libéré. Il n'avait pas cet éclair de tristesse au fond des yeux. Il semblait toujours sur le point de sourire et son rire clair faisait presque partit intégrante de sa vie. Très loin du jeune homme torturé qu'il était devenu... Ou plutôt redevenu...

"-Ben üzgünüm."

Drago releva la tête et croisa un regard ébène séducteur. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour décrypter le jeune homme face à lui. Le costume bien coupé était celui d'un homme d'affaire. La montre en or et les chaussures visiblement faites main révélaient une grosse fortune bien que savamment montrée. Sûrement fils d'une riche famille élevé dans les valeurs et la courtoisie. Vu qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir simplement lui demander l'heure, il était un sorcier. Rares étaient les moldus qui séduisaient des hommes en public. Beau et riche. Les cheveux noirs mi-longs ramenés en arrière et la peau mate. Constatant son manque de réaction, le jeune homme dit d'une voix veloutée.

"-Anglais, peut-être ?  
-Exact."

Un sourire ravissant prit place sur les lèvres roses.

"-Puis-je m'asseoir ?"

Drago le regarda d'un air méfiant mais accepta finalement, prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son plat.

"-La cuisine traditionnelle vous plaît ?  
-Assez. Comment avez-vous su ?"

Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt qu'il parlait de son statut de sorcier.

"-Je peux voir les auras. La vôtre est indubitablement... magique."

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Les sorciers capables de voir les auras n'étaient pas nombreux. C'est un art ancien et qui demandait une forte concentration. À sa connaissance, aucun sorcier n'avait ce don en Angleterre. Sauf peut-être Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténébres. Les sorciers très puissants le développaient naturellement.

"-Je me nomme Ahmet Lazuli. Et vous ? 

-Drago Black. 

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous prenez des vacances peut-être ?"

Un serveur vint apporter un verre de vin à Ahmet et ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que les armoiries sur les serviettes de lin et les verres étaient identiques à la chevalière du sorcier oriental.

"-On peut dire ça. Cet hôtel vous appartient ? 

-Effectivement. Comment avez-vous su? 

-Votre bague."

Cette réponse sembla ravir Ahmet.

"-Vous êtes très observateur."

Drago haussa les épaules finit son plat en ignorant délibérément l'observation dont il était sujet. En voilà un qui repartirait seul dans sa chambre ce soir.

"-Dans quoi travaillez-vous ? S'enquit finalement le turc. 

-Dans rien de précis pour l'instant."

Son ton était froid mais cela ne sembla pas démoraliser le jeune homme qui se pencha en avant, un sourire amusé au lèvres.

"-Et vous..."

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent une seconde alors que Lazuli tournait soudainement la tête vers l'entrée du restaurant. A peine une seconde plus tard, Harry apparut, resplendissant dans ses vêtements noirs.

Le brun scanna la salle avant que son regard ne se pose sur eux. Il ne sembla pas surpris de les voir ensemble. En fait... Drago lui trouvait une mine assez inquiétante. Au fur et à mesure que le sorcier s'avançait vers eux, il comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

"-Bonsoir", murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour s'angoisser. Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de terrible. Il posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva.

"-Bonsoir. M. Lazuli, le salua-t-il en entraînant le Survivant vers la sortie. 

-Une seconde !"

Le blond se crispa en entendant la voix du turc. Il se retourna. Le jeune homme observait Harry avec attention. L'aura, comprit Drago. Il avait du sentir la puissance d'Harry à travers son aura.

"-Ahmet Lazuli, se présenta-t-il. Vous êtes ? 

-Harry Potter."

Cette fois, il semblait vraiment choqué. Drago profita de son silence pour s'éloigner rapidement. Il tira le brun vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

"-Que c'est-il passé ? "

Harry lui fit un sourire las en s'appuyant contre les parois dorées.

-Il y a un traître à la base. Il a tué un membre de l'Ordre.

Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait légèrement.

"-Qui ? 

-Lazania Lavania. Tu ne dois pas la connaître... 

-Non. Harry, il est hors de question que tu retournes là-bas ! Tu es en danger ! 

-Je vais bien Drago, soupira-t-il. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je suis juste... bouleversé, je crois..."

L'ancien Serpentard ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais les portes dévoilèrent son étage et il attira le sorcier dans son appartement avant de claquer la porte.

"-C'est normal que tu sois bouleversé, quelqu'un est mort, nom d'un chien ! C'était une de tes amies ? 

-Pas vraiment... Mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle... Elle cherchait avant tout la vengeance mais c'était quelqu'un de bien."

Le silence se fit entre eux avant que Drago ne chuchote.

"-Je suis désolé. 

-C'est pas grave, grimaça Harry. Enfin si... Ça l'est mais... C'est bon, je vais gérer. Son enterrement est ce soir."

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Drago leur préparait deux cafés. Une fois une tasse dans les mains et blotti contre le blond, Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux.

"-Je suis sérieux Harry. Tu ne comptes quand même pas retourner là-bas? 

-Bien sûr que si Drago. Ils ont besoin de moi. La mort est devenue chose courante, je vais m'en remettre je t'assure. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. Tu sais ce que ça fait..."

L'aristocrate pinça les lèvres.

"-A vrai dire... non. 

-Non ? S'étonna Harry. Tu... Tu... Tu n'as jamais vu personne mourir ? 

-Non."

Le brun eut l'expression d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

"-Mais... Tu n'as jamais tué ? 

-Jamais. 

-Torturé ? 

-Non plus."

D'accord... Là, il avait l'air franchement idiot.

"-Remets-toi Harry. Nous n'avons pas tous du sang sur les mains."

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère échoua lamentable alors que les yeux verts le regardaient avec un ébahissement mêlé de respect.

"-Cesse de me regarder comme si je venais de t'avouer ma virginité Potter, claqua-t-il. 

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. 

-Alors enlève cet air stupide de ton visage."

Harry fit de son mieux pour répondre à la demande mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de couler quelques regards dans sa direction. Au comble de l'agacement, Drago l'attrapa brutalement par la nuque et l'embrassa.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement avant de prendre un rythme effréné, butant avec force contre sa cage thoracique. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la délicieuse sensation qu'entraînait ce baiser en lui. Lorsque la langue du blond vint retracer ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche et l'enroula autour de la sienne.

Une vague de tendresse déferla dans son esprit, balayant toutes ses craintes. Drago allait bien. Il ne lui arriverait rien. Il l'aimait. Ils se séparèrent finalement, l'œil brillant, le souffle court et les joues un peu rougies.

Un silence gêné prit place entre eux. Que dire face à une telle situation ? Que dire lorsqu'on n'osait pas révéler ses sentiments ? C'était pourtant le moment parfait. Drago le savait. Les mots étaient sur le bout de sa langue et ne demandait qu'à sortir, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer l'ancien Rouge et Or. Il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans ce genre de chose trop tôt. Il n'aurait pas le courage de le voir repartir après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait...

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" murmura Harry, les yeux rivés sur le paysage de la ville nocturne.

Excellente question... Ils faisaient l'amour contre la baie vitrée?*Bizarrement, il ne pensait pas que son idée enchanterait le brun. Dommage...

"-Hé bien... Il est déjà vingt-deux heures. Je suppose que tu va devoir te préparer pour les funérailles."

Cette réponse n'avait pas l'air de satisfaire Harry. Ils pouvaient toujours en revenir à sa première idée au pire.

"-Oui. tu as sûrement raison..."

Évidemment qu'il avait raison ! Quelle meilleure idée que de le prendre contre cette magnifique fenêtre? Se perdre en lui alors qu'Istanbul s'étalait sous ses yeux. Mordre sa peau divinement douce en contemplant le ciel étoilé. Sentir son corps onduler sous le sien tandis que la lune éclairait les buildings et la Tour de Galata...

"-Je vais y aller", murmura Harry en se levant.

Quoi ? Où ça ? Il allait où ? Reprenant un minimum pied dans la réalité et se giflant pour sa stupidité, Drago se racla la gorge et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

"-Merci... 

-Pour quoi ?"

Le brun releva ses yeux incroyablement verts et lui fit un sourire timide.

"-D'être là pour moi..."

Harry posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était tendre. Simple. Amoureux. Comme avant.

Et la rage enflamma Drago.

Rage à la pensée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose alors qu'il était impuissant. Rage de voir son monde se détériorer en simple spectateur. Rage de perdre la seule chose stable de toute son existence. Rage de voir partir l'homme qu'il aimait. La colère embrasa son corps et la fureur fit bouillonner son sang. Il ne partirait pas. Il lui interdisait de s'en aller.

Drago agrippa les cheveux d'Harry et le plaqua contre la porte, étouffant son exclamation de surprise de ses lèvres. Ses mains caressaient frénétiquement son corps, froissant ses vêtements. Il griffait, effleurait, brutalisait, enlaçait, empoignait, frôlait... Ses pensées tournoyait dans sa tête en une brume ou seuls les émotions brutes faisaient leur chemin.

Peur. Colère. Envie. Désir. Amour. Violence.

Il se détacha pour reprendre sa respiration mais sa bouche migra aussitôt vers le cou du brun. Embrassant, mordant, léchant. Il le sentait haleter contre lui alors que sa jugulaire battait furieusement contre ses lèvres. Drago grogna lorsque les mains d'Harry agrippèrent sa chemise, le pressant plus encore contre lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la taille dorée. À bout de souffle, il s'écarta brutalement et le tira sur le lit où il s'allongea, l'asseyant presque durement sur ses hanches. Il observa de tout son saoul le visage rouge et les yeux si verts au-dessus de lui. Les lèvres gonflées semblaient l'appeler désespérément alors que les mains du brun détachaient rapidement sa chemise blanche. Il se redressa pour l'aider à la lui retirer et en profita pour l'embrasser de nouveau, perdant le peu de souffle qui lui restait dans cette bouche délicieuse.

Il passa ses doigts sous le tee-shirt noir et, presque aussitôt, Harry l'aida à l'enlever, frottant leurs peaux nues. Avec les gestes d'une longue habitude, il mordilla doucement l'anneau qui perçait son mamelon. Les coups de hanches se faisaient erratiques, les gémissement sortaient de leurs lèvres sans interruption tandis que la passion prenait place sur leurs doutes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les ceintures et les pantalons avaient été jetés au pied du lit, très vite rejoints par les sous-vêtements. Les corps nus claquaient l'un contre l'autre, la colonne vertébrale d'Harry menaçait de craquer tant il était cambré et des striures douloureuses faisaient leur apparition sur les cuisses et le torse pâle de Drago. Mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient arrêtés cette ascension vers le plaisir.

Une seconde, une heure, un jour, un siècle ou peut-être une éternité plus tard, Harry s'empala doucement, remplaçant les doigts qui lui avaient fait voir les étoiles par le membre du blond. Il chevaucha en criant le corps dont il avait tant rêvé, se droguant de l'odeur masculine et se repaissant de la vision d'un Drago les yeux fermés par l'extase, la bouche laissant passer ses gémissement de plaisir. Les hanches roulaient, les bassins ondulaient et les cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Lorsque la jouissance les emporta, tout deux surent qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se séparer. Quoi qu'il arrive.

"-Faut que tu y ailles, chuchota Drago en caressant doucement les cheveux de jais. 

-Je sais..."

Pourtant, le brun n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se déloger de la poitrine du blond. Il ne savait plus trop quelle heure il était. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis qu'il était là, allongé au côté de son amour. Et il voulait que cela continue. Pour l'éternité. Rester là et observer la Mosquée sous les étoiles tandis que Drago passait sa main dans ses cheveux tendrement. Le Paradis devait ressembler à ça...

Mais son heure n'était de toute évidence pas encore venue car le téléphone sonna, brisant de son bruit strident leur bulle. Grognant, l'ex-Serpentard roula par-dessus Harry et décrocha. Il coupa presque aussitôt mais son expression était déçue.

"-C'est la réception. Thérésa Zappa t'attend en bas."

Le brun soupira mais consentit à se lever. Il prit une douche éclair et s'habilla. Sur le pas de la porte, il enlaça l'aristocrate et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"-Je reviendrai demain. 

-Je t'attendrai."

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Harry entra dans l'ascenseur. Une fois en bas, il se dirigea vers la brune aux yeux bleus habituellement souriante.

"-On y va ? Les funérailles vont bientôt commencer. Tu sais où on pourrait transplanner ? "

Il hocha la tête et l'emmena au parc où il allait d'habitude avec Drago. Thérésa était devenue membre de l'Ordre à peine quelques jours avant sa disparition. C'était une jeune femme dynamique qui était devenue amie avec Hermione de par leur amour commun pour les livres. Sa mère avait longtemps servi la cause de Dumbledore et sa fille était excellente en Occlumencie et Legilimencie. Un atout pour l'Ordre.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, il se tourna vers elle.

"-On transplanne où ? À la base? 

-Au lac devant le champs de céréales. Tu as l'air épuisé Harry, tu veux que je te conduise ? "

Il la rassura d'un sourire.

"-Non, ça va aller. 

-Tu es sûr ? Je peux, hein ? Surtout que c'est toi que Dumbledore a désigné pour brûler le cercueil..."

Il haussa les sourcils et soupira.

"-Dans ce cas ce n'est pas de refus. J'étais épuisé après l'avoir fait pour... Luna."

Thérésa lui lança un regard compatissant et remonta ses manches en rangeant sa baguette.

"-Donne-moi ta main", lui dit-elle.

Alors qu'Harry enlaçait ses doigts à ceux de la sorcière, il remarqua un bandage sanglant sur son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

La brune lui fit un léger sourire.

"-Oh rien... Juste une égratignure."

Et lorsque la sensation désagréable du transplannage s'estompa, Harry sut que quelque chose clochait.

"-Où on est là ? "

Le sourire de Thérésa devint mauvais.

"-Là où je ne pensais jamais réussir à t'amener."

Harry se raidit entendant un applaudissement. À peine se retourna-t-il qu'il fut fauché par un Stupefix.

"-Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, mon cher Harry", susurra Voldemort.

**To be continued...**

***Petit clin d'oeil à une review...L'auteur se reconnaitra ;p**


	18. La toupie

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Comme promis, voici l'avant-avant dernier chapitre ^^ Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes!**

Chap. 16:

Le cercueil blanc luisait doucement dans la nuit. Des chaises avaient été disposées tout autour, formant un cercle de robes blanches. La couleur du deuil et de la mort chez les sorciers. Le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles de arbres et amenait l'eau du lac à clapoter contre les galets avant de venir s'échouer sur l'herbe humide.

Des bouquets d'aubépines s'amoncelaient aux pieds du cercueil, prêts à être brûlés pour que leurs cendres argentées s'envolent vers le ciel, représentant l'âme de la défunte. La pâle lueur des étoiles semblait suffire à faire briller les fleurs immaculées.

Les visages des membres de l'Ordre et des recrues étaient graves. L'horrible évènement faisait douter. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Pourquoi mettaient-ils leurs vies en danger ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

Assise au premier rang, Hermione tentait vainement de combattre le malaise qui la prenait. Son tailleur blanc était trop serré, et l'air trop chaud. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et se maudissait de penser à son inconfort lors des funérailles de celle qui fut une compagne d'armes. Alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau, un petit homme aux cheveux dressés en piques sur la tête se leva et commença à réciter les formules funéraires.

Ron haussa un sourcil en entendant Hermione siffler un juron entre ses dents.

"-Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-il.

La brune hocha sèchement la tête et ouvrit sa veste de tailleur. C'était un peu mieux, mais la jupe comprimait ses hanches et ses côtes. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait le sorcier mais elle dû renoncer bien vite. Merlin, tout ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour un verre d'eau et une jupe plus grande...

"-Hermione, murmura Ginny à coté d'elle, où est Harry ?"

La brune se retourna et vit que le siège entre Dumbledore et Rogue était effectivement vide.

"-Il doit être en train de se changer, souffla-t-elle. Il revient de chez Malfoy."

Les mâchoires de la rousse se crispèrent alors que Konrad coulait un regard dans sa direction, impassible. Au bout de dix minutes, un vent frais secoua l'assemblée, faisait voleter quelques pétales d'aubépines et rafraichissant la née-moldue.

Apaisée, Hermione se cala sur sa chaise et fut un peu plus attentive à la cérémonie. Mais sa plénitude fut brutalement interrompu par le chuchotement de Ginny.

"-Où est Harry ? C'est presque fini !

-Ginny, la ferme, maugréa la Gryffondor. Il va arriver.

-Quand ? Et d'abord, où est-il ?"

La brune leva les yeux aux ciel. 

"-Il est avec Malfoy. 

-Quoi ! Il préfère défoncer le cul de Malfoy plutôt que de venir à l'enterrement ? 

-Ginny !" Siffla Ron, outré.

Konrad posa une main apaisante sur la cuisse de sa compagne.

"-Il va arriver Ginny ! Laisse-lui le temps, dit Hermione, agacée. 

-Le temps de quoi ? De jouir ? "

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers eux et les réprimanda comme des enfants.

"-Jeunes gens, un peu de respect, je vous prie."

Les trois adultes baissèrent la tête d'un air contrit. Quelques instants plus tard, le silence était complet dans l'assemblée. Intriguée, Hermione releva la tête et comprit la situation. Le sorcier de cérémonie attendait qu'on vienne brûler le cercueil. C'était à Harry de le faire. Une bouffée d'inquiétude lui étouffa le cœur. Jamais Harry n'aurait manqué à un tel évènement. Il était arrivé quelque chose.

Finalement, Dumbledore se leva et leva sa baguette. Un éclair blanc en sortit et enflamma le cercueil, consumant les aubépines. Les flammes bleues léchaient le marbre blanc sans l'abimer et les cendres des fleurs s'élevaient dans le ciel, emportées par le léger vent qui les disperserait à travers l'Angleterre.

Une fois les dernières flammes éteintes, les sorciers se levèrent peu à peu, discutant doucement.  
Hermione, elle, bondit sur ses pieds et attrapa Ron par le bras.

"-Viens, on va appeler Malfoy. Ce n'est pas normal qu'Harry ne soit pas là."

Ginny talonna le couple, laissant Konrad s'entretenir avec Remus. Si jamais Malfoy avait fait du mal à Harry, elle jurait de le tuer, lui et Hermione. A l'écart de la foule, près d'un citronnier, la brune prit son téléphone et composa le numero de l'hôtel de Malfoy. Une voix de femme s'éleva.

"-Yes, Otel Galata ? 

-Bonsoir, j'aimerais parler à Drago Malfoy s'il vous plaît. 

-Qui le demande ? Interrogea la femme, en anglais cette fois. 

-Hermione Granger. 

-Tout de suite miss."

Il y eu un silence, un ou deux tonalités, puis la voix ensommeillée de Malfoy marmonna :

"-Granger, tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?"

Ginny coupa Hermione dans son élan :

"-Tu dormiras plus tard Malfoy, où est Harry? 

-Hein ? 

-Harry ! "

Un bruissement de tissus se fit entendre et Hermione devina que Malfoy se redressait dans son lit.

"-Il est parti depuis déjà deux heures. Il avait un enterrement."

Alors que Ginny ouvrait la bouche, la brune l'interrompit.

"-La cérémonie est terminée Malfoy. Tu dis qu'Harry est déja parti ? 

-Oui... La voix du blond était inquiète. Oui, même qu'une fille de chez vous est venue le chercher."

Ron fronça les sourcils.

"-Une fille de chez nous ? Mais personne n'est allé chercher Harry ! 

-Malfoy, est-ce que tu es sûre que c'était un membre de l'Ordre", le pressa Hermione.

Elle avait un horrible pressentiment.

"-Oui, j'en suis certain. Harry la connaissait et... Une seconde... Granger... Dis moi que ce n'était pas le traître... 

-Son nom Malfoy ! Il nous faut son nom !"

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de magie pour imaginer l'air horrifié du blond.

"-Zappa. Je ne me souviens plus du prénom."

Le trio eut le souffle coupé. Thérésa. C'était Thérésa le traître. Elle les avait menés en bateau. Elle avait tué Lavania. Et elle avait livré Harry au Lord.

"-Ron, va prévenir Dumbledore. Préviens tout le monde. Si Thérésa se montre, qu'il l'arrête par tout les moyens."

Le roux hocha la tête et s'élança, laissant les deux femmes derrière lui.

"-T'en fait pas Malfoy, on va le retrouver", dit Hermione.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et raccrocha. À des kilomètres de là, en Turquie, un jeune homme retombait sur son lit, les yeux remplis de larmes.

OoO.

Harry comptait distraitement les taches de sang qui s'étalaient sur le mur devant lui.

1, 2, 3, 4...

Il secoua sa tête pour dégager une mèches de cheveux de son visage et retint un râle face à la douleur que provoqua son mouvement.

...5, 6, 7, 8, 9...

Les chaînes magiques qui retenaient ses poignets cliquetèrent sinistrement, entaillant un peu plus la peau fine.

...10, 11, 12, 13...

Le sang séché sur ses bras le démangeait affreusement, s'ajoutant à la douleur de ses côtes cassées.

...14, 15, 16, 17...

Nouveaux cliquetis, la porte cette fois.

...18, 19, 20...

Voldemort poussa un sifflement agacé en voyant l'état de son prisonnier.

"-Lucius, va me chercher McNair, envoie-lui deux ou trois Doloris comme apéritif. Il me semblait avoir précisé que Potter était à moi."

...21, 22, 23, 24...

Le blond s'inclina et se retourna prestement. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit le Lord s'avancer vers lui. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le mur à compter les taches rougeâtres.

...25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30...

Un claquement de langue désapprobateur retentit à ses oreilles.

"-McNair... Mais dans quel état il t'a mis..."

Sa voix se fit doucereuse et plaintive.

"-Ton si beau visage", se lamenta-t-il.

...31, 32, 33, 34...

Un doigt long et arachnéen essuya un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres. La bouche rouge se tordit en une grimace de dégoût.

-J'ai horreur du sang. Ce n'est que brutalité et violence... Sans aucune subtilité...

...35, 36, 37, 38, 39...

Il sortit sa baguette en bois d'if et la passa sur son visage. De légers picotements indiquèrent à Harry que ses blessures se refermaient derrière le parcours de l'artefact, le soignant.

...40, 41, 42, 43...

Une fois son visage remit en état, la baguette descendit dans son cou puis sur sa poitrine, sur ses côtes et son estomac avant de remonter sur ses poignets.

...44, 45, 46

Harry cligna des yeux en se rendant compte que les taches de sang terminaient longues rigoles au pied du mur. Il les avait toutes comptées.

"-Voilà qui est mieux, commenta Voldemort avec satisfaction. Alors où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah oui... Le doloris."

Harry hurla au premier sortilège. Sa voix se cassa au cinquième. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche au septième. Du sang coula de son nez au huitième. De sa bouche au dixième. De ses oreilles au onzième. Des ses yeux au quatorzième. Voldemort releva sa baguette avec un sourire sardonique, contemplant le jeune homme qui tentait de respirer. À ses pieds. Là où était sa place.

"-Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Après tout... nous avons tout notre temps", susurra-t-il.

Haletant, Harry essuya rageusement le sang qui lui obstruait la vue. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du Lord et siffla. Rien de distinct. Pas de mot. Juste un sifflement de défi. Comme deux cobras prêt à s'affronter. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux, écarlates, du Seigneur noir et ne cilla pas.

Voldemort eut un rictus furieux et jeta un dernier doloris avant de sortir, sa cape noir virevoltant autour de lui telle une langue de brume.

Le brun retomba sur le sol, stupidement fier de cette petite victoire. Cela n'avait pourtant aucun sens. Il était prisonnier. Il n'avait pas de baguette. Tom le torturerait jour après jour jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse. Ensuite il le tuerait. Et il aurait gagné.

Harry se redressa en étouffant un gémissement, tenta de se caler confortablement. La douleur était horrible. Comme des millions d'aiguilles si glacées qu'elles en devenait brûlantes, lui trouant le corps.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, inspirant et expirant profondément.

Il devait trouver un moyen de prévenir l'Ordre. Peut-être pouvait-il accumuler assez de puissance pour leur envoyer un message. Ça prendrait plusieurs jours. Mais il pouvait y arriver. Sauf que l'Ordre était protégé par des barrières magiques. Il n'aurait jamais assez de puissance pour toutes les traverser et faire passer son message. Il fallait donc attendre qu'un membre de l'Ordre sorte de la base. Sauf qu'on ne sortait pratiquement jamais de la base. On allait par cheminée puis une fois dans un lieu sûr, on transplanait.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il réussisse à les contacter.

Mais comment ?

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur Malfoy cette fois.

Harry leva les yeux et fut frappé par la ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Il était tellement habitué à voir Drago sourire, ses yeux s'allonger, ses joues se creuser en fossettes, qu'il pensait que le blond tenait plus de sa mère que de son mangemort de père. Il était totalement dans l'erreur. Ils avaient le même menton pointu et relevé en signe d'arrogance, les mêmes lèvres bien dessinées, le même nez droit, les mêmes traits ciselés. Seuls les yeux bleu ciel de Lucius Malfoy différaient de ceux, gris, de son fils. Et il en fut infiniment reconnaissant. Car il n'aurait pas supporté de voir les orbes orages qu'il aimait tant le regarder avec un tel mépris et une telle haine.

D'un coup de baguette, Lucius enleva le sang de sa peau et fit apparaitre une grosse miche de pain et une carafe d'eau en argent. Ainsi donc, Voldemort voulait le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Malfoy renifla avec dédain et s'en alla sans un mot, laissant Harry dans la pénombre, le visage de son bien-aimé gravé sur ses paupières. C'était si... Ils venaient à peine de se redécouvrir. Ils faisaient l'amour pour la première depuis son retour dans l'Ordre. Et voilà le résultat. Ce n'était pas juste.  
Harry sentit un sanglot remonter dans sa gorge et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le laisser sortir. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas ici. Pas comme ça.

Se recalant contre le mur, il tenta de dormir un peu, sachant que ça ne lui apporterait pourtant aucun repos. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. À la place, il repensait à ses rencontres avec Drago, en Turquie, et même celles d'avant. Quand il était amnésique. Les voyages contés par Drago était ses seuls souvenirs et il s'y accrochait désespérément. Pour ne pas sombrer. Pour ne pas couler. Pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il devait s'en sortir pour le blond. Cela ne pouvait pas être leur dernière rencontre. Il devait s'en sortir pour le revoir, lui parler, le toucher, le sentir, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Oui, c'était son devoir de rester en vie.

Il repensa à leur voyage à Moscou, à la peur qui les avait prit lorsque les soldats leur avaient interdit l'accès à l'ambassade. Heureusement ils avaient réussi à prendre un avion pour Viennes avant de retourner en Angleterre. Ils n'étaient même pas restés deux jours en Russie. Il se rappela les turbulences de l'avion au Zimbabwe, ceux qu'on appelaient "Air-peut-être", parce qu'on ne savait jamais si il allait réussir à atterrir ou s'il allait s'écraser en tuant tous les passagers à son bord.  
Il se souvint également de leurs nombreux voyages à Venise, tous plus splendides les uns que les autres. L'ile était leur destination préférée. Ils y allaient au moins trois fois par an. Ils avaient même pensé à acheter là-bas...

Les rues bondées de Tokyo, la vision enchanteresse de la mer déchainée de Bretagne, les nuits agitées de New York, le soleil de Californie, le Vatican de Rome... _Et cette toupie_... Cette toupie qui tournaient sans cesse devenant floue, laissant dans son sillage une fine ligne presque imperceptible. Cette toupie dont les motifs devenaient indistincts.

Rien que de l'imaginer tourner vrillait le crâne d'Harry. Mais les tortures de Voldemort avaient comme endormi ses nerfs et il avait plus l'impression d'être englué dans de la mélasse qu'une véritable douleur. Et il avait l'impression d'être si proche de la vérité. Si proche de tout... Et cette toupie qui tournait de plus en plus vite. Elle tournait, tournait, tournait, tournait encore, si bien qu'Harry ne savait plus où il était. Il tournait avec la toupie, son esprit était en train de perdre le maigre fil de raison qui lui restait. Lorsque ce fil craquerait, il deviendrait fou. Une coquille vide sans aucun sens de la réalité. Ce mince fil représentait son âme, et il était en train de s'effilocher.

Maille après maille. 

Et c'est à ce moment-là, que la toupie s'arrêta soudainement. Elle resta immobile une seconde avant de tomber bruyamment. Comme le roi d'un jeu d'échec qu'on renverserait.

Echec et Mat.

_-Drago Malefoy a passé un pacte avec Dumbledore. En échange de sa protection, il fuit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en bloquant ses comptes. Le Lord perdra ainsi une de ses sources de revenus... J'ai donc préparé une fuite pour lui dans le monde moldu.. Vous pouvez le rejoindre.  
_

_-Mais...  
_

_-Mais, le coupa Rogue, vous oublierez tout. Un Oubliette, Potter._

__Flash 

_Le rayon noir qui fusait vers lui.  
_

Flash 

_-Bonjour, Mr Evans. Je suis Severus Rogue. Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, mais j'ai été votre professeur de latin durant votre scolarité, et j'étais également un ancien ami de votre mère. _

__Flash 

_-Je vous présente mon filleul, Drago Malfoy.  
_

Flash 

_-Mange et fous moi la paix Potter. Quand t'auras pris dix kilos peut-être daignerais-je te dire bonjour. _

__Flash

_-Qui aurais cru qu'un jour on deviendraient potes tout les deux ? _

__Flash

_-Je... Je suis désolé... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je...  
_

_-Drago, tais-toi et embrasse moi._

__Flash

_-Tant que vous ne vous embrassez pas devant moi je devrais pouvoir supporter l'horreur de vous savoir ensemble.  
_

_-Connard.  
_

_-Finissez votre assiette Potter, ensuite on reparlera._

__Flash

_-Tu as vu ces toupies ? Elles sont splendides ! Passe moi le portefeuille 'Ry !_

__Flash 

_-Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? On peut encore attendre...  
_

_-Tais-toi et prend moi.  
_

Et la toupie semblait le narguer en se balançant doucement, avec ses inscriptions chinoises qui étaient enfin visibles. "Je t'aime".

**To be continued...**


	19. Le début de la fin

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Partant en Bretagne demain, je poste ce chapitre maintenant, de peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire le 25. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un excellent réveillon et un très joyeux Noël!**

Ch. 17:

Drago empoigna gracieusement la pincette en argent et prit un sucre qu'il laissa tomber dans son café. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un horrible brouillard. Une mélasse de désespoir et d'inquiétude dans laquelle il se débattait vainement.

Il fixait sans vraiment la voir la baie vitrée qui faisait tout le charme de son petit appartement. Le soleil se levait doucement sur Istanbul. Il se demanda distraitement depuis combien de temps il était debout. Granger l'avait appelé vers une heure du matin et il ne s'était pas rendormi depuis... Il devait en être à sa cinquième tasse de café. Sans compter la bouteille de raki qu'il avait déjà vidée. Pourtant, il était étrangement sobre. À croire que l'alcool ne lui faisait pas d'effet.

Il but lentement son café, l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Peut-être que si finalement. L'alcool semblait l'avoir un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment s'en plaindre ou s'en réjouir. Et puis, après tout, quelle importance ?

Des coups légers mais fermes retentirent à la porte. 

Drago mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il lui fallait se lever et aller ouvrir. Ses jambes lui paraissaient raides et ses pieds étaient engourdis. Il tira le battant et la vision qui s'offrit à lui le dégrisa dans la seconde. Il lui en fallut une autre pour refermer vivement la porte mais celle-ci fut bloquée. Bloquée par une canne noire et brillante. La canne de son père.

En cet instant, Drago maudissait toutes les divinités imaginables de ne pas avoir sa baguette. Un Doloris lui démangeait le bras et ne demandait qu'à sortir pour aller éclater entre les deux yeux de son géniteur.

Mais il avait d'autres atouts dans sa manche.

Avec une rapidité qui l'étonna lui-même, Drago courut jusqu'à la commode qu'il ouvrit à la volée et se retourna prestement, un revolver pointé sur la poitrine de l'homme. Le blond le toisa froidement, l'air altier, le pommeau reptilien de sa canne fièrement exhibé.

"-Cesse ces enfantillages Drago", dit calmement Lucius en fermant la porte.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme enleva le cran de sécurité du pistolet.

"-Drago, tout cela est ridicule. Pose cette... chose."

L'ancien Serpentard fut furieux de voir que son père ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Il le réprimandait comme il le ferait avec un enfant de cinq ans. L'enfoiré. Le sang fouetté par la haine, Drago fit deux enjambées et pointa l'arme sur le front de son cher paternel. Il eut un plaisir malsain de voir qu'il obtenait enfin toute l'attention de l'homme.

"-Je t'ai dit de baisser cette chose, articula Lucius.

-Et moi je vous dit d'aller vous faire foutre." 

Les yeux bleus de Lucius s'écarquillèrent brièvement. 

"-Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi, siffla froidement son père.

-Et vous savez tout comme moi que la balle sera parti avant que vous ne lanciez un protego. Je vous laisse dix secondes pour partir de chez moi. Un, deux, trois..." 

Agacé, le mangemort recula d'un pas mais n'en fit pas plus. 

"-Quatre, cinq, six... 

-Je suis ici pour te parler de choses sérieuses Drago. Tu as été gracié. 

-Huit, neuf... Je vous demande pardon? Répéta-t-il lentement. 

-Le Lord a eu Potter. Il t'a gracié."

Ebahi et horrifié, Drago resta aussi immobile qu'une statue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le gracier ? Il n'était rien. Au contraire. Il avait mis le Lord gravement en colère. Il lui avait enlevé sa plus grande source de revenus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? À moins que...

La main gantée de Lucius vint se poser sur le poignet de Drago et baissa lentement le canon de l'arme.

"-Nous pouvons rentrer à la maison", murmura celui-ci d'une voix douce.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ancrèrent dans ceux de son père.

"-C'est moi n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez retrouvé Harry grâce à moi. Vous saviez que chez les moldus, il serait à découvert. Vous en avez profité. C'est pour ça que je suis gracié."

Les traits de l'homme se durcirent instantanément.

"-_Harry _? Singea-t-il avec dégout. Comment peux-tu t'abaisser à cela ? Tu devrais être reconnaissant au Seigneur des Ténèbres de t'avoir accordé son pardon. Qu'importe ce qui arrivera à Potter. Le plus important, c'est ta famille Drago. 

-Ma famille ? "

Un rire hystérique s'échappa des lèvres de l'héritier.

"-Quelle famille ? Celle qui s'abaisse aux ordres d'un mage noir ? Explosa-t-il en relevant brusquement le revolver. La seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais aimé, vous l'avez livrée ! Vous me l'avez enlevée ! 

-Surveille tes paroles Drago ! "

Lucius sursauta au son de la détonnation qui éclata à ses oreilles. Un coup d'œil derrière lui lui apprit que la balle s'était logée dans le mur, créant des striures et brûlant le papier peint.

"-Drago, murmura Lucius, choqué. 

-Vous prétendez vous soucier de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, quel sera mon avenir si je vous suis ? Faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Reprendre ma vie de sorcier ? Voir les massacres avant d'aller à une garden-party ? Me marier à une gentille sang-pure que j'engrosserai ? Quelle vie merdique ! Cracha-t-il. Je refuse. Allez vous-en ! "

Le père et le fils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans le petit appartement turc. Le bras qui pointait l'arme ne tremblait pas, au contraire de celui du mangemort qui semblait résister à jeter un sort cuisant.

Après une interminable minute, Lucius se recula lentement, sans jamais détourner les yeux. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un autre pas en arrière avant de la refermer. Il semblait à Drgo qu'il respirait pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Il resta immobile un petit moment, profitant simplement du silence, avant de s'activer.

Il prit son sac de voyage et y fourra ses vêtements, son nécessaire de toilettes, ses papiers et son revolver qu'il cacha dans une Magic-Box, ces boîtes qui rendaient totalement invisible leur contenu. Il scanna une seconde la pièce, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et fonça dans l'ascenseur. Il jeta une liasse de billets sur le comptoir de la réceptionniste et sortit de l'hôtel particulier. Il entra dans sa voiture et appuya sur l'accélérateur en direction de l'aéroport.

Une fois dans le hall plein à craquer, il se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda un billet en première classe pour le premier vol en partance pour Londres.

Il était temps de rentrer en Angleterre.

.

.

OoO.

.

.

Thérésa Zappa avait toujours été une jeune fille fière. Fière de ses pouvoirs, de son statut de sorcière, de son intelligence et de ses dons en Occlumencie. Et Thérésa n'avait jamais comprit ce que sa mère trouvait à l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère, qu'elle aimait tant, avait donné sa vie pour une cause aussi dérisoire. Défendre les moldus.

Les moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs. Et pourtant, eux, les sans-pouvoirs, semaient la discorde depuis des siècles dans les relations sorcières. Leur simple existence avait séparé les sorciers en deux clans, scindant leur parfaite unité.

Au début, Thérésa pensait faire honneur à la mémoire de sa mère en combattant fièrement auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. Puis elle avait rencontré Shane. Le jeune homme lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il lui avait montré que la seule façon de rendre hommage à sa mère était de réussi là où elle avait échoué. Lilianna Zappa avait toujours voulu un monde sorcier en paix. Avec l'aide de Voldemort, elle aurait ce monde.

Et Shane l'avait si bien épaulé. Il lui avait donné tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Il l'avait mise en contact avec le mage noir et avait fait d'elle la meilleure espionne. Grâce à Voldemort, le monde serait débarrassé des moldus qui le polluaient et les sorciers pourraient enfin vivre en harmonie.

Thérésa s'avança à travers les couloirs de la base. Elle espérait que son absence à l'enterrement n'avait pas été remarquée. Au pire, elle expliquerait qu'elle s'était endormie. Un bouquet de fleur sur la tombe de Lavania et tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. En passant devant la salle de réunion, elle s'étonna d'y entendre des voix. Une attaque ? Elle n'en avait pas été prévenue pourtant.

Perplexe, elle entra dans la pièce et fut surprise de voir tous les membre de l'Ordre réunis autour de la grande table blanche, discutant à grands cris. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle à son arrivée et un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

Thérésa eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant la mine grave qu'arborait Dumbledore.

"-Un problème ? "

La sorcière brune n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'un Incarcerem la frappa de plein fouet.  
Ligotée et baillonée, elle croisa le regard haineux de Ginevra Weasley. La sorcière rousse la toisait de haut et semblait prête à la torturer.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Harry, infâme salope ? " Cracha l'ancienne Gryffondor, l'œil ardent.

Une bouffée de terreur envahit Thérésa en comprenant que son statut d'espion venait d'être découvert. Il fallait que... Il fallait qu'elle utilise le plan de secours que Shane lui avait donné. Il fallait seulement qu'elle se rappelle de la formule. C'est ça, juste la formule. Juste un petit effort de mémoire.

"-Miss Zappa, dit Dumbledore. Nous savons que c'est vous qui avez tué Lazania et qui avez enlevé Harry. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Si vous nous dîtes la vérité, nous pourrons alléger votre peine. Nous pouvons conclure un arrangement, Thérésa. Dites-nous simplement où est Harry. "

Hermionne pointa sa baguette sur elle et le baillon qui couvrait ses lèvres disparut.

"-_Spes Portus_ ", articula-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le portoloin de secours qu'elle avait fait forgé sous forme de collier s'activa et elle se retrouva dans un jardin, devant une petite maison qu'elle savait se trouver près d'Oxford.  
Elle se défit rapidement de ses liens et entra dans la coquette maisonnée. Assis sur un fauteuil dans le salon, Shane leva les yeux sur elle.

"-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le séduisant blond en se levant. 

-Ils ont découverts qui j'étais. Ils savent que c'est moi qui ai livré Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Le mangemort s'approcha d'elle et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux de jais. Thérésa se sentit tout de suite mieux. Shane était avec elle. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

"-Tu es certaine de ne plus pouvoir espionner l'Ordre ? "

Elle hocha la tête, un peu déçu d'elle-même face au désappointement de son homme. Shane soupira. 

"-Dans ce cas tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité." 

L'éclair vert de l'Avada illumina les yeux stupéfaits de Thérésa avant de lui ôter le souffle. Le corps tomba à terre dans un bruit mat. Shane prit une pincée de poudre noire et se plaça dans la cheminée.

"-Manoir Jedusor", prononça-t-il. 

Des flammes vert émeraude léchèrent son corps avant de l'envoyer jusqu'au hall de marbre du manoir. Avisant l'heure, il descendit jusqu'aux cachots. Il s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la bâtisse, ignorant le sang qui tâchait le bas de sa robe ou les hurlements de douleur des prisonniers.

Il arriva devant la dernière cellule. La plus sécurisée.

Il ouvrit la porte métallique et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que son maître se rende compte de sa présence. Tom se retourna et darda son regard grenat sur lui. A ses pieds, Harry Potter haletait, son corps secoué de tremblements.

"-Shane, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?

-Zappa s'est fait repéré Maître. J'ai exécuté vos ordres, elle est morte."

Le mage noir hocha distraitement la tête en jetant un énième doloris sur l'Élu.

"-Bien, elle aurait fini par devenir encombrante. "

Il cessa le sort et se tourna vers Shane.

"-J'ose espérer que sa mort ne t'as pas affectée ", susurra-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Le blond releva vivement la tête.

"-Jamais, Maître ! Je ne vis que pour vous servir !" Clama-t-il avec adoration.

Satisfait, Tom caressa la joue doré, faisant frissonner le mangemort.

"-Tant mieux."

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune homme.

Par terre, Harry sentit une nausée le prendre. 

.

.

OoO.  
.

.

"-Ladies and Gentlemans, notre avion s'apprête à atterrir à l'aéroport de Londres. La température extérieure est de 12°C. Nous vous prions de regagner votre siège, de relever vos tablettes et d'attacher vos ceintures jusqu'à la fin de l'atterrissage. La Compagnie..."

Drago avala cul-sec le fond de brandy et se cala dans son siège. Une fois à l'aéroport, il devait contacter Granger, se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse discrètement et acheter une baguette à Ollivander.

Un planning serré, mais il fallait qu'il y arrive.

Pour Harry.

Il était impossible que le brun ne s'en sorte pas.

Même à l'époque où il le détestait, il était certain que le balafré allait s'en sortir. Lui se cacherait quelques années dans le monde moldu et reviendrait après le triomphe du Gryffondor. Il ferait profil bas, emmerderait la société et sa sainteté Potter et se ferait sa petite vie tranquille.

Comme les choses avaient changé depuis...

Mais il lui était toujours impossible qu'Harry meure. Pas avant qu'il ne lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Pas avant de l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit de mettre fin à leur histoire. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Voldemort gagner. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Drago inspira profondement et donna son verre vide au stewart.

Il ne devait pas perdre son calme. S'il craquait maintenant, tout était fichu. Si Harry survivait pour lui, lui devait rester fort pour Harry. Les applaudissements des passagers le sortirent de ses pensées. Comprenant que l'avion venait d'atterrir, il détacha sa ceinture et prit son sac. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appareil lorsque son souffle se coupa.

_Drago... Drago... Drago..._

__Harry ? C'était la voix d'Harry !

_Drago... préviens l'Ordre... Drago..._

__Harry lui parlait. Comment était-ce possible ?

_Drago... Je suis au manoir Jedusor... Drago... Dis-leur..._

__Le manoir Jedusor ?

_Drago... Drago... Drago... Je t'aime... Drago..._

__Oh Merlin.

"-Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? "

Le blond cligna des yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet d'une hôtesse.

"-L'avion a atterri Monsieur. Est-ce qu'il y a problème ? "

Haletant, Drago regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun passager.

"-Oui... Oui, ça va... dit-il d'une voix tremblante."

Ses jambes lui semblèrent trop faibles pour réussir à le porter mais il prit sur lui. Il sortit son téléphone, faillit le lâcher, mais réussi à composer le numéro de Granger au bout d'interminables secondes.

"-Allô ? 

-Granger, Harry est au manoir Jedusor. 

-Malfoy ? 

-Granger ! Le manoir Jedusor ! "

Sa voix partait dangereusement dans les aigus.

"-Mais, comment tu sais ça Malfoy ? 

-Pas le temps de t'expliquer Granger, mais réunit tes putains de troupes et va le chercher ! "

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil puis Hermione reprit la parole, beaucoup plus déterminée tout d'un coup.

"-Ca marche Malfoy. Où tu es là ?

-À l'aéroport de Londres. 

-D'accord, j'envoie quelqu'un te chercher. Emilie Solt. Compris Malfoy ? Ne suis personne d'autre qu'Emilie Solt.

-Très bien, murmura-t-il."

Granger raccrocha, le laissant épuisé, au milieu de tous les voyageurs.

.

.

OoO.

.

.

Harry retomba, extenué mais ravi contre le mur. Il avait réussi à faire passer son message à Drago. L'Ordre allait venir le chercher. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et tenir.

De toute façon, Voldemort devait être occupé à s'envoyer en l'air avec le mangemort. Écœurant. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant Narcissa Malfoy sur le seuil de sa cellule.

La magnifique sorcière blonde semblait déplacée dans cet endroit lugubre. Sa robe gris perle et ses chaussures à talons semblaient plus convenir à une réception qu'à une visite aux cachots. Lady Malfoy avança vers lui et s'agenouilla, délaissant le tissus hors-de-prix de sa robe qui se gorgeait peu à peu de sang.

Elle ne dit mot mais sortit sa baguette.

Harry s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas au sort revigorant qu'elle lui jeta. Une agréable chaleur se répandit en lui. Narcissa fit apparaitre un gros morceau de pain avec du fromage et une carafe d'eau. Près de celle-ci, il reconnut une potion de régénération sanguine.

"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? "Murmura-t-il.

La blonde ne répondit pas et continua à lui lancer des sorts de soins. Une décharge électrique le parcourut tout à coup. Sort de régénération magique. Incroyablement complexe et dangereux.  
Un dernier coup de baguette et ses chaînes perdirent toutes leurs facultés magiques, devenant de simples morceaux de métal le retenant.

L'ancienne Black se releva gracieusement et enleva le sang de sa robe.

"-Ma sœur est morte, monsieur Potter."

Sa voix froide résonna dans la petite cellule, se répercutant dans les murs et dans chaque molécule de son corps. Harry ressentit une bouffée de contentement. Lestrange avait enfin claqué.

"-Ma sœur est morte, répéta-t-elle. Et mon fils refuse de revenir à la maison. Il a menacé son père de mort en clamant son amour pour vous", l'accusa-t-elle.

Harry pinça les lèvres et fixa la femme.

"-J'ignore ce que vous avez fait à Drago. Mais il est la dernière chose qu'il me reste. Et il vous veut, vous. Il est donc de mon devoir de mère de faire en sorte qu'il aille bien. De toute évidence... Il ne va bien qu'avec vous monsieur Potter."

Narcissa le toisa avec mépris et s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière elle.

La sorcière était partie en laissant le verrou ouvert.

**To be continued...**


	20. La fin n'est qu'un commencement

**Titre: **Amnésie Bienfaisante

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Comme promis voici le dernier chapitre de Amnésie Bienfaisante! Autant vous dire que ça me fait bizarre! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

Ch. 18:

Neville se cambra, les lèvres entrouvertes en un cri silencieux avant de retomber brutalement sur le matelas, à bout de souffle. Au dessus de lui, Severus lui embrassait doucement les tempes, ses doigts parcourant paresseusement son corps poisseux de salive et de sperme.

"-Tu crois qu'Harry va bien ? Demanda d'une voix faible le jeune homme. 

-J'espere que tu ne pensais pas à lui pendant que nous faisions l'amour... Ça me vexerait."

Neville éclata d'un rire clair.

"-Grands dieux, non ! Cela me vient juste à l'esprit maintenant."

Le maître de potions roula sur le dos.

"-C'est de Potter dont nous parlons. Je ne peux pas assurer qu'il est en parfaite santé mais en vie, ça, il n'y a aucun doute. 

-Tant mieux, souffla Neville. "

Ils restèrent allongés à regarder le plafond dans un silence confortable.

"-Severus... Je..."

Des coups retentirent soudain à la porte.

"-Neville ! On sait où se trouve Harry ! On réunit tout le monde ! Depêche-toi !" Lui cria Ron à travers le battant

Aussitôt, le Gryffondor et l'ancien mangemort bondirent, s'habillant à la hâte. Le temps n'était plus aux baisers ou aux caresses mais à la Guerre. En allant dans le hall, ils virent tous les membres de l'Ordre et toutes les recrues rassemblés. Presque une centaine de sorciers. Un tel regroupement ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la Guerre était sur le point de se finir. Et ils allaient devoir se battre pour gagner.

Dumbledore, entouré d'un escadron d'Aurors, leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

"-Mes amis, commença gravement le vieux mage, l'heure est venue. Notre priorité est de libérer Harry. Une fois cela fait... Je ne peux que souhaiter bonne chance à chacun de vous."

Après une brève inspiration, Ginny fit un pas en avant et brandit sa baguette vers le ciel.

"-Pour la liberté ! Hurla-t-elle. 

-Pour la liberté !" Répétèrent-ils tous en chœur. 

Et ils transplanèrent un à un jusqu'au Manoir Jedusor.

OoO.

"-31 cm, bois de cerisier et ventricule de dragon."

Drago hocha la tête et donna les sept gallions à Ollivander avant de sortir de l'échoppe. Emilie Solt l'attendait dehors, l'air inquiet.

"-Un état d'alerte a été envoyé. Tous ceux qui sont prêts à se battre pour la cause on été rassemblés au Ministère."

La Bataille Finale était donc pour maintenant. En regardant le ciel, Drago se dit que ce n'était pas un jour pour se battre. Le ciel était bleu et ensoleillé. Pas de lourds nuages annonciateurs de mort et de désolation. Juste les oiseaux qui piaillaient dans les arbres.

"-Malfoy ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop j'aimerais qu'on se dépêche. Ils vont avoir besoin de moi là-bas. 

-Bien sûr, allez-y, je sais où transplaner. 

-Mais, Hermione m'a demandé de... 

-Vous serez plus utile à Granger sur le champ de bataille, claqua-t-il. Allez-y, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter."

Solt se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant visiblement. Elle finit pourtant par secouer la tête. 

"-Ma mission pour l'instant est de vous protéger. Je ne vous laisserais qu'une fois que vous serez en sécurité."

Furieux, le blond s'avança vers elle et dit d'une voix glaciale :

"-Et comment croyez-vous que j'ai fait durant toutes ces années à me cacher des mangemorts ? Pensez-vous qu'un membre de l'Ordre était toujours sur mon dos à me dire quoi faire ? Cela fait quatre ans que je me protège. Quatre ans."

Il finit sa tirade sur une note rageuse et eut la satisfaction de voir la femme rougir. Elle hocha prudemment la tête et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de transplaner. Soulagé, Drago s'enfonça dans le Chemin de Traverse avant d'entrer dans la sinistre et douteuse Allée des Embrumes. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres en entrant dans la boutique de Barjow & Beurk.

Un homme voûté aux longs cheveux gras releva la tête de son livre de compte et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son visiteur. Il lâcha précipitamment sa plume et vint presque ramper devant lui.

"-Monsieur Malfoy, susurra-t-il d'une voix déférente, quel honneur de vous voir dans mon humble boutique. Cela faisait si longtemps."

L'aristocrate renifla de dédain et s'avança d'un pas gracieux entre les tables et les armoires. Il observa un instant une série de dagues à la lame sanguinolente.

"-Comme vous vous en doutez M. Barjow, ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie. J'aurais besoin de certaines choses... J'ai séjourné récemment en Turquie et j'ai entendu des contes fort intéressants... Dites-moi Barjow, si je vous dis... Almandin Blanc d'Ankara... Que me répondez-vous ?"

Barjow eut un sourire sournois, découvrant ses dents jaunes taillées en pointes.

"-Que vous avez de la chance M. Malfoy... J'ai réussi à l'obtenir pas plus tard qu'il y a trois ans. Un gamin qui s'était enfui de chez ses parents et qui avait besoin d'argent. 

-Quelle chance en effet, répondit-il froidement. Votre prix, Barjow."

L'homme claudiqua jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique avant de revenir avec une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit. Une gemme grosse comme le poing reposait sur un lit de velours. On aurait dit un diamant sans éclat.

"-Je pense que... 300 gallions serait un prix raisonnable", dit Barjow.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais jeta un petit sachet de cuir sur la table. Le vendeur se lécha avidement les lèvres et ouvrit la bourse. Il plongea sa main jusqu'au coude, un bruit de tintement résonnant dans l'échoppe déserte.

"-Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile M. Malfoy, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre n'hésitez pas", jubila-t-il.

Mais Drago était déjà parti avec la pierre.

OoO.

Une main émergea des ténèbres et ceintura le mangemort. Une seconde se pressa contre son nez et sa bouche, empêchant toute respiration. Une minute passa avant qu'elles ne desserrent leur étreintes. Le corps tomba sans bruit sur le sol de pierre. Harry continua silencieusement sa route à travers les couloirs du château.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant une immense porte en bois aux gonds gravés de serpents. Soit c'étaient les appartements de Voldemort, soit Salazar habitait également ici... Au choix.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et siffla doucement.

Les serpents métalliques glissèrent dans leurs charnières et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un océan de velours vert. Il entra avec précaution, s'assurant qu'ils étaient vides. Il se dirigea vers la grande bibliothèque et scanna rapidement les volumes reliés d'or. Des grimoires de magie noire. Tous des exemplaires uniques et perdus depuis des siècles. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil sur une rangée de fioles multicolores. Des poisons principalement.

Et enfin il la vit. Trônant au-dessus de la cheminée. L'épée de Gryffondor. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur acide du venin de Basilic. Il attrapa la poignée parsemée de rubis et sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'entourer. C'était comme retrouver une vieille amie.

Il soupesa la lame, approuvant mentalement l'équilibre et le tranchant. Mais alors qu'un rayon de soleil faisait étinceler le métal, son regard accrocha un long morceau de bois luisant se trouvant également sur le manteau de la cheminée.

La baguette de Voldemort.

Qui ne serait jamais sorti sans elle.

Devenu soudain pâle, il se retourna très lentement vers la porte adjacente. Son ennemi devait se trouver juste derrière. À quelques mètres seulement. La terreur envahit ses veines comme un poison et le pétrifia sur place. Son sang et son cœur pulsaient en harmonie contre ses tempes, l'assourdissant.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

Il se reprit et sortit silencieusement de la pièce, n'osant pas toucher à la baguette. Il savait que sa propre baguette était presque entièrement connectée à son esprit, il n'avait aucun mal à savoir où elle se trouvait (en cet instant dans la poche d'Hermione) et qui l'avait entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas savoir si Jedusor entretenait le même genre de lien avec sa baguette.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, une voix plus glaciale que tout l'Arctique et l'Antarctique réunis le stoppa.

"-Ça alors ! Potter ! Vous auriez dû me confier votre envie de vous promener, je me serais fait un plaisir de me joindre à vous !"

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent de désespoir. Il entendit l'air siffler près de son oreille et comprit que Voldemort venait de faire venir sa baguette à lui. Prenant tout son courage entre ses mains, il se retourna lentement et eut juste le temps de rouler au sol pour éviter un avada kedavra. Il comprit aussitôt que le temps de la plaisanterie était terminée. Jedusor avait assez joué, c'était un combat à mort désormais.

Il se releva prestement et courut se mettre à couvert. Un nouvel éclair frôla son épaule. Il se jeta à plat ventre sous une table avant que tout les livres posés sur celle-ci n'explosent. L'armoire près de lui vola en éclats et un fauteuil s'écrasa contre la table.

Étouffant un juron entre ses dents il émergea du meuble et brandit son épée. Il crut rêver en la voyant absorber l'avada qui fonçait sur lui une seconde auparavant. Jedusor semblait aussi choqué mais se reprit bien vite, sa rage décuplée. Il lançait des sorts mortels à tour de bras et Harry avait du mal à éviter ceux que l'épée de Gryffondor n'absorbait pas.

Le combat lui sembla durer des heures.

Il était à bout de souffle, les points de côté ne lui laissaient aucun répit et sa cheville droite était foulée, le brûlant à chaque fois qu'il marchait. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'Harry entendit l'alarme magique du manoir se déclencher. Drago avait réussi, il avait prévenu l'Ordre. Profitant de la surprise de Jedusor, il s'élança vers la porte et eut juste le temps de la refermer avant qu'un sort ne vienne s'écraser sur le bois. Il courut le plus vite possible vers la sortie, l'épée de Gryffondor luisant faiblement dans son poing.

OoO.

Les combats faisaient rage.

Le sifflement des sorts couvraient à peine les cris de douleur et de rage. On y voyait à peine à deux mètres, une fumée opaque se mêlant aux couleurs aveuglantes des maléfices. On ne distinguait plus ses alliés de ses ennemis si bien que chaque parti faisait autant de dégâts au sein de ses propres rangs que chez ceux de l'adversaire.

C'est dans cette atmosphère infernale que Drago transplana. Il se baissa de justesse pour éviter un sort perdu et se cacha tant bien que mal derrière un arbre. Il sortit hâtivement la pierre de sa poche et s'entailla le pouce. Il pressa la plaie contre la gemme. Un horrible bruit de succion résonna à ses oreilles et un flot impressionnant d'hémoglobine s'échappa de l'égratignure, pourtant minuscule. Il vit l'almandin se gorger peu à peu de sang et retrouver sa couleur carmin naturelle.

Cela faisait horriblement mal et il ne pouvait empêcher cette impression que le joyau aspirait sa magie en même temps que son sang. Il soupira en sentant une fraicheur agréable parcourir son corps. Gardant la pierre dans sa main il se leva. Un avada kedavra perdu fonça sur lui au même moment.

Le sort ne fit que le traverser et alla éclater contre le chêne derrière lui.

Il était désormais invisible et insensible à la magie.

Il fila jusqu'à l'entrée du Manoir, esquivant Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre. Mais alors qu'il allait pousser la porte, toutes les vitres du premier étage explosèrent, créant une dangereuse pluie de bouts de verre. Étant donné que tous étaient rassemblés dans les jardins, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Harry et Voldemort se battaient à l'étage.

Il s'engouffra dans l'édifice et monta les marches quatre à quatre, les entrailles rongées par l'angoisse et la peur. Pitié Merlin, faites qu'Harry aille bien.

A quelques mètres de lui, des sorciers accouraient pour porter secours à leur chef, quel qu'il soit.  
Avery et Malfoy tuants sans pitié les aurors sur leur chemin, Neville et Severus entravant avec finesse leurs adversaires.

Pourtant, arrivés au premier étage, Londubat se stoppa et agrippa brutalement le maître de potions. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux, noirs, de son amant.

"-Je t'aime. Il fallait que je te le dise."

Aucune émotion ne vint troubler le visage de l'ancien mangemort. Il attira simplement le jeune homme à lui et l'embrassa.

"-Moi aussi et tu le sais très bien. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu, petite vipère."

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire et ils repartirent en courant, baguette en main.

OoO.

Il avait le cœur au bord de lèvres.

La nausée menaçait de le faire tomber aussi sûrement que le doloris sous lequel il ployait. Du sang gouttait sur son visage et il avait un horrible arrière-goût sur le palais. Ses membres tremblaient et il lui semblait que sa main s'était momifiée autour de l'épée qui était devenue légèrement verte à force d'absorber les avada.

Et pourtant il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien.

Car, face à lui, il voyait le visage parfait de Voldemort se tordre de rage et de douleur, un rictus enlaidissant ses traits fins. C'était purement jouissif. Le mage noir n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

Sa robe noire était déchirée, brûlée à certains endroits. Sa peau marmoréenne était parsemée d'entailles plus ou moins larges et un flot de sang jaillissait de sa cuisse et de son flanc gauche, deux endroits où l'épée de Gryffondor s'était enfoncée comme dans du beurre.

Et surtout, surtout, comble de bonheur, Nagini, à moitié déchiquetée à ses pieds, sifflait faiblement.  
Jamais l'adrénaline n'avait été aussi délicieuse dans ses veines. Roulant des épaules pour les dénouer, il bondit une nouvelle fois. Un nouveau doloris le toucha et du sang lui éclaboussa le visage. Pas le sien vu le rugissement de rage que poussa Tom.

Il se plaça hors de portée, l'épée devant lui. Il faillit glousser de satisfaction en voyant la fontaine écarlate qui s'écoulait du bras du mage noir. Avec un peu de chance, l'hémorragie aurait raison de lui. Un avada vint éclater contre l'épée en un étrange bruit de tintement.

Il se répercuta dans chaque cellule de peau du brun.

Il devait avoir un sérieux problème pour trouver cette sensation excitante. En fait, il ne se sentait plus tout à fait lui-même. Le monde lui semblait un peu trop coloré. Même Voldemort était une source d'amusement...

Un doloris le ramena à la réalité. Enfin... Tout était relatif.

La porte de bois éclata et des sorts fusèrent dans la pièce. Des membres de l'Ordre. Ah non, des Mangemorts. Enfin un mélange des deux. Et d'autres choses. Dans quel camp étaient le Gryffon et la Licorne qui les accompagnaient ?

Harry secoua la tête, horrifié. Nom d'un chien ! Il avait des hallucinations !

C'est alors qu'il se souvint. Nagini l'avait mordue. Ce n'était pas l'adrénaline dans ses veine. C'était le venin du serpent. Merde. Une main s'abattit violemment sur sa joue. Choqué, Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui. On avait renversé un canapé et il était caché derrière. Face à lui, Drago lui lançait un regard inquiet.

Le blond était-il réellement là ou était-ce une hallucination ?

Re-merde.

"-Harry ? Harry ? C'est pas le moment de lâcher ! On ne va pas pouvoir rester à couvert très longtemps."

Drago lui donna sa baguette et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"-Tiens le coup, je t'en supplie."

Et il disparut.

Là... C'était forcement une hallucination. Sauf que la baguette dans sa main était bien réelle... Alors, hallucination ou pas ?

Oh, et puis zut !

Il bondit et désarma Voldemort d'un Expelliarmus. Il volait presque en se dirigeant vers le mage noir. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol et là, il le sentit. Ça y était. C'était le moment. Il lâcha sa baguette et prit l'épée à deux mains avant de l'enfoncer directement dans le cœur de l'homme.

Il vit les yeux rouges s'écarquiller.

Il huma l'odeur du sang.

Il entendit l'air s'échapper des lèvres rouges qui avaient tant crachées de maléfices.

Il sentit un doigt blanc sur sa main.

Il goûta la victoire.

Et il retira l'épée.

Voldemort tomba à genoux avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Un râle de douleur près de lui. Severus, par terre, la tête tranchée de Nagini dans les mains. La baguette encore brillante du sort de découpe. Et une splendide trace de morsure au poignet.  
Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir, rattrapé de justesse par Drago.

OoO.

L'odeur piquante de la potion pour nettoyer les blessures lui chatouilla les narines. On ne trouvait cette odeur qu'à deux endroits : les infirmeries et Ste-Mangouste. Sauf que seuls des murmures et des chuchotis venaient briser le silence de la pièce. Alors, à moins qu'il ne soit devenu sourd, il se trouvait dans une infirmerie.

Les longues années d'expérience derrière lui lui firent savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de garder les yeux fermés plus longtemps. Il papillonna un instant des paupières, le regard trouble et parsemé de tâches noirs. Puis il se redressa sur ses coudes. Aussitôt, Bathilde Jenkins et Severus tournoyèrent autour de lui, psalmodiant formules curatives et diagnostiques.

Une fiole bleu clair fut pressée contre ses lèvres. Une rouge. Une verte. Puis un verre d'eau.

"-C'est fini ?" Croassa-t-il.

Jenkins renifla de dédain et alla s'occuper d'autres patients. Rogue, lui, conjura un fauteuil et s'assit.

"-Oui Potter, c'est terminé. 

-Qui?" Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

L'ancien mangemort soupira.

"-Dumbledore."

Électrochoc qui faisait tressauter son cœur.

"-Thomas."

Crochet qui attrapait ses entrailles.

"-Andrew."

Pince qui écartelait ses flancs.

"-Neville."

Coup de poing dans le ventre.

"-Comment ? 

-Le Manoir s'est effondré. Vingt recrues sont mortes sous les décombres et le double de Mangemorts."

En cet instant, il admira le calme de l'homme. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'ouragan qui faisait rage en lui. Il venait de perdre la personne qu'il aimait. Pour la deuxième fois.

"-Moi-même je ne passerais pas la nuit."

Harry hoqueta.

"-Pardon ? 

-Je n'avais qu'une seule fiole d'antidote au venin de Nagini. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour en refaire ? 

-Cette potion prend des mois de maturation, Gryffon stupide. Et ne me dites pas que je n'aurais pas dû vous la donnez, vous savez parfaitement que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire."

Il chercha à répondre quelque chose mais ne trouva rien à redire. Rogue avait raison. Il pourrait rejoindre Neville. Lui avait la vie devant lui.

"-Drago ? Sirius ? Remus ? Ron ? Hermione ?  
-Ils se portent tous à merveille."

Avisant son expression, Severus claqua :

"-Ne prenez pas cet air coupable Potter. Vous venez de tuer Voldemort. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Ne passez pas plus de temps qu'il n'en faut à pleurer les morts. Profitez de la vie, au nom de Morgane!"

Harry hocha timidement la tête et pinça les lèvres. Jenkins vint vers lui et lui tendit une fiole noir d'un air autoritaire. Il reconnu le goût âcre de la potion de sommeil sans rêve sur ses papilles.

OoO.

Ce fut à son réveil, lorsque la lune était la seule source de lumière, qu'Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Voldemort était mort.

Il l'avait tué.

Mais Dumbledore était mort également. Dean aussi. Lincoln Andrew aussi. Il pouvait presque revoir le visage doux du jeune homme. Il avait une femme et deux enfants. Non, une veuve et deux orphelins de père.

Et Neville... Neville était mort. C'était impossible. Neville ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était de ces personnes éternelles. Celles qui survivaient à tout. Comme Severus. Severus aussi allait mourir. Non... Non... NON !

Les larmes emplirent ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. Elles brûlaient sa peau, laissant des sillons de feu sur leurs passage. L'air qui emplissait ses poumons frottait comme du papier de verre. Il avait mal. Horriblement mal. Il ne pourrait jamais arrêter de pleurer. Jamais. Jamais il ne pourrait continuer d'avancer après ça. Il ne pourrait pas se remettre. C'était trop.

Il ne les reverrait plus jamais. Il ne plaisanterait plus jamais. Il ne saurait jamais rien de plus sur leur vie. Il ne leur parlerait plus jamais.

Non... Non... Non...

Les sanglots remontaient dans sa gorge et menaçaient de l'étouffer. Soudain, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il fût pressé contre un torse chaud. Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux et des lèvres frôlèrent ses tempes en un baiser aérien. Des mots réconfortant étaient chuchotés à son oreille.

Et une nouvelle fiole contre ses lèvres. Encore la potion de sommeil sans rêves.

OoO.

Il avait l'horrible impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Pourtant, l'aurore pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Le ciel était un savant mélange de violet, de rose, d'orange et de bleu ponctué d'étoiles. C'était magnifique. Ça lui rappelait Istanbul.

Il tourna la tête et une vague de tendresse le submergea.

Drago, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, s'était visiblement assoupit. Le blond avait-il passé la nuit à son chevet ? Sûrement.

Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux d'or et retraça la courbe de son nez, de ses pommettes, de ses lèvres... Il constata que malgré toutes ces années, il était encore incapable de bien mémoriser le visage du jeune homme.

Se sentant observé, il se retourna et vit Severus Rogue.

La peau de l'homme était si pâle et si tendue qu'elle semblait prête à se craqueler et sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Il ne devait plus lui rester beaucoup de temps.

Aussitôt, Harry sut que sa décision était prise. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda gravement son ancien professeur.

"-Laissez-moi deviner Potter... Vous allez me demander quelque chose."

Il eut un rire sifflant.

"-Oh et puis allez-y, de toute façons dans quelques heures ça n'aura plus d'importance. 

-J'aimerais tout oublier."

Severus haussa un sourcil étonné.

"-Encore ? 

-Encore. Mais cette fois... Je veux que ce soit définitif."

L'homme plissa les yeux et articula lentement :

"-En êtes-vous absolument certain ? Plus de magie ? Plus aucun souvenirs ? Plus d'amis ? Vous ne reconnaitrez pas votre parrain même si il se tenait en face de vous. 

-Je suis sûr. Je sais que je pourrais aller au-delà de toutes ces morts."

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

"-Ça me prendrait du temps mais j'y arriverais... Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de faire cet effort. C'est égoïste, mais je ne veux pas me réveiller chaque matin en me disant qu'ils ne sont plus là. Je veux vivre. Loin de tout. Loin des journalistes, des sorciers emplis de gratitude et de souffrances, loin des enterrements et des larmes. Je veux vivre avec Drago loin de tout ça."

Severus resta silencieux un long moment puis soupira.

"-Je suppose que je peux vous comprendre. Soit, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez Potter, je peux vous le donner."

Il leva sa baguette et prit une profonde inspiration.

Pour la deuxième et dernière fois de son existence, Harry vit l'éclair noir et brumeux foncer sur lui.

OoO.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en nage.

Il regardant hystériquement autour de lui et se détendit en reconnaissant sa chambre. Il retomba sur les oreillers, haletant. Seigneur, quel cauchemar horrible ! Des morts et du sang partout autour de lui ! Et cet horrible serpent ! Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne regarderait Anaconda ! Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Il reprit peu à peu conscience d'où il était.

La douceur des draps, le moelleux des coussins et du matelas, la douce chaleur de la pièce, l'odeur d'œufs brouillés et de bacon. Il avait l'impression d'être au Paradis.

Il prit son portable et regarda l'heure : midi.

Avec un soupir douloureux, il se leva. Un vertige faillit le faire tomber mais il se reprit à temps. Il descendit prudemment l'escalier et poussa la porte de la cuisine. Il eut un sourire tendre en voyant Drago, lisant le journal, une tasse de café à la main et une assiette devant lui. Le blond releva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"-Enfin réveillé petite marmotte ? J'ai cru que tu allais rester au lit jusqu'à Noël. 

-J'ai beaucoup hésité mais la faim m'a sortie du lit, le taquina-t-il. 

-Alors mange avant que ça ne refroidisse."

Le brun s'attabla et dévora son petit-déjeuner, observant son amant de tout son soul. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé... Qu'il ne l'avait pas touché...

Il reposa sa fourchette et se pencha en avant, les coudes sur la table.

"-Et si on remontait dans le lit?" demanda-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

Drago eut un sourire amusé.

"-On a des invités ce soir, biaisa-t-il. Les nouveaux voisins. Il faut tout préparer. 

-Je me dépêcherai... Au pire, on se passera d'entrées."

Le blond éclata de rire.

"-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Désolé, on étaient trop occupés à faire l'amour ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?"

Un ange passa.

"-Ca marche !"

OoO.

Lavé et habillé, Harry éteignit le feu sous le poulet aux morilles et au vin blanc. Il vérifia la cuisson des tagliatelles et alla ouvrir aux invités. Un séduisant homme roux et une jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux lui sourirent. Il les adopta aussitôt.

"-Harry Potter, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Entrez, je vous en prie. 

-Merci. Je m'appelle Hermione et voici Ron, mon époux. Enchantée de vous rencontrer."

Derrière lui, en haut de l'escalier, Drago adressa un discret sourire à Granger.

Une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer.

**The End**

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier, revieweurs, car c'est grâce à vous que cette histoire est allée jusqu'au bout! Je vous remercie mille fois et m'excuse de ne pas toujours vous répondre. Sachez que je lis chaque mot qu'on m'adresse et que je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Cette aventure prend fin mais je compte bien en écrire beaucoup d'autres! ;) **

**Je vous souhaite une heureuse année 2011 et vous dit à la prochaine fois!**


	21. Hysteria

**Titre: **Hystéria

**Auteur:** fee-love-x3

**Disclaimers**: Rien n'est à moi. La fabuleuse histoire d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

**Bêta:** Thecrasy

**Rated:** M, slashs! Relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes. Donc les homophobes, les prudes et ceux que ça gêne: passez votre chemin!

**Pairing:** HP/TJ, DM/BZ...

**Résumé:** /

**NDA:** Merci à ma tite Crasy pour son soutient!

**Comme promis voici le prologue de ma prochaine fic: Hysteria, il s'agit d'un Tom/Harry et je tiens à preciser quelques points importants avant que vous ne commenciez à lire:**

**1/ ****Peter Pettigrow n'a pas trahi ****et est donc un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix! Je voulais imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu si il avait fait preuve de loyauté. Donc pas de "A mort Peter" ou de "Je veux voir crever ce sale rat"! Je vais tout faire pour que vous l'adoriez! ^^**

**2/ Non, ****Dumbledore**** ne sera ****PAS dark****. Oui, ****il sera GENTIL ****ou autant que faire ce peut! Il est toujours aussi manipulateur mais pour la bonne cause! Donc pas de "Je suis sûr(e) que c'est de la faute de Dumby"! **

**3/ Oui, ****Tom Jedusort est méchant****! Pas de sinistres théories du complot où Dumbledore l'a fait passer pour un méchant! Il est un tueur et le restera! De l'amour, de la romance, de l'aventure, mais PAS DE GUIMAUVE! **

**4/ Oui, ****cette fic se terminera bien****! Petites choses au coeur sensible, vous pouvez continuer à lire, il y aura une happy end! xD**

**Les chapitres de Hysteria seront très très longs aussi vous devrez attendre un peu avant de l'avoir. Je vais bossez dessus et avec un peu de chance elle sera sur le site courant Janvier mais ne vous attendez pas à mon habituel chapitre par semaine. Là ce sera un chapitre par mois, maximum!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)**

Prologue:

En cette nuit d'Octobre 1981, un vent glacial soufflait sur le Lancashire. Des silhouettes noires apparurent une à une devant une grande battisse en briques bordeaux. Les longues capes se mêlaient à l'obscurité si bien qu'il était dur de dire combien elles étaient. Dix ? Vingt ? Trente ? Leur nombre n'eut plus aucune importance à l'arrivée d'une autre silhouette à l'avant du groupe. Cette simple apparition emplit l'air de magie noire, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante et écrasante de puissance.

"-Maître ?"

Le souffle brisa le silence de la plaine et le vent en profita pour siffler de nouveau, faisant voler les feuilles des arbres et s'agiter l'herbe tendre.

"-Allons-y", répondit simplement une voix grave.

Les sorciers noirs avancèrent vers la maison sans bruit. Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant au bout de quelques mètres et seul le Lord continua sa route. Il leva sa baguette et un sort silencieux fusa, percutant le bouclier magique de la maison qui vola en éclats. Le bruit de verre brisé mit définitivement fin au silence. Les fenêtres de la grande maison s'éclairèrent soudain, les une après les autres, des cris et des ordres s'échappèrent des murs et les pleurs d'un bébé firent sourire le Lord. Enfin, cette mascarade allait pouvoir cesser. Il lui tardait tant d'aller retrouver discrètement un autre enfant, bien plus important à ses yeux que celui-là. Mais il fallait d'abord écarter toute menace, couper le mal à la racine.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un grand rectangle de lumière tranché par un corps qui descendit les marches du perron à toute vitesse, claquant le battant derrière lui. L'homme se posta devant le groupe de mangemorts et leva sa baguette. Les sorciers noirs eurent à peine le temps de sortir les leurs que des dizaines de silhouettes violettes et bleus apparurent autour de lui, menaçant le groupe. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors. Un long silence se fit entre les opposants. L'atmosphère était si lourde que les respirations se faisaient laborieuses.

"-Mangemorts, à l'attaque."

Le murmure sonna le début des combats. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, stupéfix et incarcerem rougeoyants pour les uns, avada kedavra verdâtres pour les autres. Chaque camp tentant de mettre à terre le plus d'ennemis possible en les faisant reculer au maximum. Parmi le champs de bataille, le Lord fendait la foule, jetant des sortilèges de mort à bout de bras, ne ratant jamais sa cible. Il écartait tout sorcier se mettant entre lui et cette maison. À travers le brouhaha des hurlements, il pouvait entendre les pleurs de l'enfant et la voix féminine qui le berçait, le rassurant. Futile. Le Lord avançait toujours, à une vitesse trop grande pour un être humaine et esquivant avec trop de facilité pour un simple sorcier. Mais chacun savait qu'il n'était pas un simple sorcier. Voilà pourquoi les Aurors ne jetaient pas d'avada kedavra sur lui mais des sortilèges de découpes, de tortures, d'empoisonnement... Tout ce qui pouvait mettre un vampire hors-circuit. Mais le Lord n'étais pas non plus un simple vampire, il était le mage noir le plus craint du monde magique et comptait bien prendre le contrôle de ce dernier.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la bâtisse, s'extirpant de la masse de sorciers. Il passa rapidement la porte, brisant au passage les sortilèges de protections et avança dans le grand hall. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna prestement, évitant au passage trois couteaux enchantés qui se plantèrent dans la rambarde d'escalier.

Une femme aux longs cheveux roux préparait déjà sa prochaine attaque mais ne lança jamais son sort, un rayon vert la faisant tomber à terre dans un bruit mat, les yeux vides.

Le Lord monta donc les marches lentement, se délectant des sanglots enfantins et de la douce chanson fredonnée pour les calmer. Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la dernière marche, un hurlement de désespoir retentit dans la maison :

"-LILY !"

Il y eut une seconde de flottement avant que les cris du bébé redoublent, que la porte de la chambre claque, des sorts de protection perçant à travers le battant. Le Lord entendit des bruits de pas gravissant l'escalier derrière lui. En un clin d'œil il se retourna pour voir apparaître un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, des lunettes rondes masquant légèrement ses yeux marrons remplis de larmes et un rictus haineux au visage.

"-MONSTRE!" Hurla-t-il avant de recevoir le sort de mort en pleine poitrine, son corps dévalant l'escalier en sens inverse.

Ignorant le bruit horrible que fit le cadavre en atterrissant sur le sol après sa chute, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers la chambre, enlevant un à un les boucliers, satisfait à l'entente des sanglots adultes se mêlant aux pleurs du bébé. Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce. Il vit la femme aux courts cheveux noirs se mettre devant le berceau, pleurant et suppliant :

"-Par pitié ! Pas mon bébé ! Ne faites pas de mal à mon bébé, je vous en prie ! Prenez moi à sa place mais je vous en prie ! Pas mon bébé !"

Le Lord lui jeta à peine un regard, l'avada partit et frappa la femme de plein fouet, la faisant s'écrouler à ses pieds. Le Seigneur Noir enjamba le corps et s'approcha du berceau. Il croisa le regard bleu marine du nourrisson qui s'était étrangement tu, le fixant avec innocence. Il leva sa baguette et jeta le sortilège sans scrupule.

Et l'enfer se déclara.

A l'extérieur tout les combats cessèrent en entendant les vitres exploser, suivi d'un gigantesque flash de lumière qui aveugla toutes les personnes présentes. L'obscurité et le calme revinrent soudain sur la plaine et les sorciers virent avec stupéfaction les restes fumants de la maison à moitié détruite.

"-Non, murmura un homme. Non, non, non, non, NON, NON !" Finit-il par hurler en s'élançant vers l'édifice.

Tous suivirent, mangemorts et aurors mêlés, soulevant les gravas, jetant des sorts pêle-mêle pour retrouver des survivants. On déterra quatre corps d'aurors à l'entrée de la maison et pas moins de six mangemorts à coté. Une jeune femme se figea dans son exploration en voyant une mèche flamboyante émerger d'un gros bout de mur.

"-Lily, souffla-t-elle. Lily est là-dessous ! Venez m'aidez!" S'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt, trois hommes la rejoignirent pour dégager le débris. Tous se statufièrent en voyant les yeux encore ouverts. Les yeux morts. Lily. Lily. Lily était morte.

"-James, s'exclama soudain Sirius. Où est James ?

-Il est là ! Il... Il est mort..." Dit l'Auror ayant fait la funeste découverte.

Bellatrix vit avec un plaisir sardonique son cousin tomber à genoux.

"-MAITRE !" Hurla un fidèle.

Aussitôt, tous les mangemorts se réunirent autour du corps, le premier cercle tentant de le réanimer tandis que les autres levaient leurs baguettes contre les aurors qui avaient eux aussi dégainés.

Un gazouilli tua le combat dans l'œuf. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les décombres près des mangemorts. Le premier homme qui s'était élancé dans les ruines bouscula sans aucune gêne les mangemorts et vit avec stupéfaction, là, au milieu de débris de berceau, un bébé, son bébé.

Tous regardaient simplement le nourrisson babiller dans les bras de son père. Une seule pensée dans tous les esprits: "L'enfant s'en était sorti."

Des transplannages les sortirent tous de leur fascination et ils virent avec horreur ou soulagement, Dumbledore et une escouade d'Aurors accourirent. Sentant l'urgence de la situation, les mangemorts emportèrent le corps inconscient de leur maître et disparurent un tiers de seconde avant d'être frappés par les stupefixs. Seuls quelques membres de l'Ordre eurent le morbide honneur de voir Bellatrix Lestrange jeter un dernier sort de mort en direction du bébé et le père se retourner brutalement afin de prendre la place de son fils.

Albus s'avança parmi les cadavres et les gravats et regarda avec désolation les visages des membres de l'Ordre qui ne souriraient plus jamais. Il ravala un sanglot en voyant les corps de Lily et James Potter qu'on avait mit l'un à coté de l'autre. Il serra avec compassion l'épaule de Sirius toujours à genoux et lança un regard triste vers Peter et Remus qui sanglotaient.

"-Vous devez vous reprendre mon ami, dit-il avec douceur à Sirius. Au moins pour Harry. Le garçon va avoir besoin de vous."

Mais l'homme ne réagit pas. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et sa bouche restait entrouverte en un cri muet.

"-Professeur Dumbledore !"

Le vieil homme tourna la tête et vit le visage grave d'un Auror :

"-On a retrouvé le corps d'Alice Londubat."

Albus écarquilla les yeux et suivit rapidement l'homme. Il ferma un instant les paupières devant la femme si joyeuse au visage figé dans la terreur.

"-Où est l'enfant? Demanda-t-il finalement. 

-Je... 

-MON FILS !" Hurla soudain Augusta Londubat, son cri déchirant la nuit.

Albus se dirigea vers la vieille femme et soupira de désespoir en la voyant pleurer bruyamment sur le corps de Frank. Près d'elle, une amie d'Alice et membre de l'Ordre berçait un nourrisson en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Rassuré mais le cœur en pièces, Albus s'agenouilla près d'Augusta et entoura doucement ses épaules.

"-Très chère. Votre petit-fils est en vie. 

-Il m'a pris mon fils! ASSASSIN ! Hurla-t-elle au ciel étoilé. 

-Ils se sont sacrifiés pour sauver la vie de Neville, chuchota Dumbledore. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour protéger la clé de notre avenir. Ce sont des héros. Leurs deuils ne doivent pas passer avant ce pourquoi ils ont donné leurs vies."

Augusta cligna des yeux, comme si elle reprenait pied la réalité.

"-Neville, haleta-elle, mon petit Neville, où est-il ? Je veux le voir !"

Aussitôt, la jeune sorcière se pencha et donna le bébé à la grand-mère qui sécha ses larmes en exhalant un sanglot.

"-Mon tout petit", murmura la femme en embrassant la main du bébé.

Elle se balança d'avant en arrière en pleurant et en chuchotant des mots tendres à l'enfant.

Albus regarda la plaie sanglante sur le front du nourrisson et appela un médicomage. Celui-ci eut un peu de mal à faire lâcher sa prise à Augusta mais les paroles de réconfort des membres de l'Ordre permirent à la femme de laisser le bébé. Albus suivit le médicomage et le regarda jeter plusieurs sorts. Ils froncèrent tout les deux les sourcils devant le manque de résultat.

"-Blessure magique, conclut le jeune homme. Un sort extrêmement puissant."

Albus regarda pensivement le petit Londubat s'agiter dans ses langes. Des dizaines de théories apparurent dans son esprit. Il fit le tri rapidement et les rangea dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir plus tard. Il prit l'enfant et le ramena dans les bras d'Augusta.

Il laissa les Aurors du Ministère faire leur travail et réunit les membres survivants de l'Ordre. L'écroulement de la maison n'était pas la seule cause des disparitions, la bataille qui faisait rage dehors avait aussi eu son lot de morts. Il vit avec désolation Remus et Peter soutenir un Sirius hagard. Pauvre Harry.

"-Nous allons emmener Augusta et Neville au Terrier. Remus, Peter, emmenez-y également Sirius. Gidéon, Fabian, je vous demanderai de ramener Harry au Terrier. J'éspère que Molly pourra s'occuper de lui pendant que nous nous organisons. Benjy, Caradoc, Edgar je me dois de vous assigner la funeste tâche de lister nos camarades disparus. Assurez-vous que les morts soient bien traités et que les blessés soient transportés à Sainte-Mangouste. Quant aux autres, je vous demanderais d'être présent dans cinq heures au Quartier Général. Je sais que vous avez eu une dure nuit et je vous remercie tous de ce que vous faîtes."

Les traits tirés, tous les membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent avant de retourner à leurs tâches respectives.

OoO.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres papillona des yeux en reconnaissant la sensation désagréable du Transplanage d'Escorte. Il reprit conscience rapidement lorsque les lumières agressives de sa chambre lui vrillèrent les tempes.

"-Maître. Il faut que vous buviez cela."

Une fiole se pressa contre ses lèvres et il avala le contenu écœurant. Il sentit qu'on le couchait dans son lit et il reprit sa respiration avant de demander d'une voir croassante:

"-Que s'est-il passé? 

-Nous l'ignorons Maître, dit Bellatrix. La maison s'est effondrée. L'enfant était vivant."

_L'avada...l'éclair vert qui rebondissait...le flash de lumière...la sensation de brûlure et de déchirement...les cris..._

__"-Comment ce..." S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Il serra les dents en massant ses tempes. 

"-Maître ? Demanda Avery. 

-L'enfant...L'avada a rebondi..."

Les mangemorts présents soufflèrent de stupéfaction.

"-Maître... Un bébé ? 

-Silence Rodolphus !"

Tous se turent aussitôt, s'agenouillant dans l'attente d'un ordre de leur Maître.

"-Sortez. Surveillez les membre de l'Ordre. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !"

Les mangemorts sortirent de la pièce excepté Bellatrix, qui resta agenouillée.

"-Oui Bella ? Fit le Lord avec un léger agacement.

-Maître... Vous m'avez chargé de la recherche de renseignements sur les Potter."

Le Seigneur releva la tête montrant à la mangemorte qu'elle avait son attention.

"-Ils sont morts, Maître. 

-Je te demande pardon ?" Gronda le vampire.

La femme déglutit et dit précipitamment :

"-Les parents ! Pas l'enfant !"

Les épaules du Lord se détendirent :

"-En quelles circonstances ? 

-Ils étaient à la bataille. On a retrouvé leurs corps dans les décombres de la maison."

Le mage noir resta un long moment silencieux avant de finalement demander :

"-Comment s'appelaient-ils ? 

-Lily et James Potter, Maître."

_Une femme rousse..."LILY !"...Un homme aux cheveux décoiffés et aux lunettes rondes..._

__"-Je vois", dit-il simplement.

Des plans apparurent peu à peu dans la tête de Tom. Un en particulier. Ce serait fou... Mais tellement... Il l'aurait avec lui... Il pourrait le voir... Il ne serait pas obligé d'attendre Poudlard comme il l'avait prévu... Il pourrait le voir grandir... Le vieux fou ne pourrait pas le pervertir ou le monter contre lui...

"-Préviens Lucius et Narcissa. Dis leur que je veux qu'ils obtiennent la garde de l'enfant. Par n'importe quel moyen !"

Bellatrix écarquilla brièvement les yeux mais se leva aussitôt pour obéir. Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Tom profita quelques secondes du silence avant de s'avancer vers le grand miroir de sa chambre. Après toutes ces années il était toujours aussi beau, son corps vacillant entre les vingt-cinq et trente ans. Et bientôt il ne serait plus seul. Il secoua légèrement la tête, enlevant les restes de gravats de ses cheveux noirs et prit un linge humide pour enlever la poussière qui souillait sa peau pâle. Il croisa son regard devenu grenat par la soif des fins de batailles et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

"Bientôt, Harry. Bientôt nous serons réunis..." pensa-t-il

**To be continued...**


End file.
